


Mischief Loves a Challenge

by Illusinia



Series: More Than She Seems [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been eying Darcy for a while now, attempting to get up the courage to ask her out. Loki feels a little threatened. A competition of sorts begins to win the girls affections. Who will make it?</p><p>Direct sequel to 'Mischief Loves Company'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki and Tony Hatch a Plan (that is one sentence that should never be said...)

**Author's Note:**

> It lives? I think this story lives. (Pokes story repeatedly and nearly gets bit) Yep. Still some bite. 
> 
> Alright, so for those of you who know me from FF.net, this is the second large installment of the 'More Than She Seems' series. There are some changes that have been made though. Nothing drastic (at least not yet) but I've taken the time to actually figure out and incorporate into this story some of the one-shots that I wrote up that went between chapters. If you guys wanted to read it as one long, continuous bit (as I intended for it to be done), then this is your chance.

Darcy watched the two men stare at each other as she pulled on her coat. Pepper and Jane were already waiting outside, ready to leave for their night of mischief, and were only waiting on her. Originally she'd thought it would be a good idea for Thor, Loki, and Tony to have a guys night while they went out, ease some of the tensions that still existed. But Thor had been forced to bow out at the last minute to deal with something on Asgard, leaving Loki and Tony alone. She was starting to regret her idea. _Not that I could have predicted the God o' Thunder's spectacular exit._

 

“You guys sure you'll be alright?” asked Darcy for the third time as her eyes darted between both men.

 

Loki chuckled slightly. Apparently he found her apprehension funny. “I assure you Darcy, leaving you and Dani alone placed the world in far more danger than myself and Stark.”

 

“We aren't gonna kill each other Darc,” confirmed Tony with a grin. “I actually have more respect for blue-boy here given how much trouble he went through to save you.”

 

“I am not blue,” sniffed Loki self-consciously.

 

Tony just shrugged. “Sometimes you are, and its damn cool. Wish I could turn blue at random.”

 

“You'd do it just to scare people,” giggled Darcy.

 

“Damn right!” laughed Stark. “Now get out of here and see if you can loosen up Pepper and Foster. God knows, they need it.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Tell me about. Wish me luck and hope I don't create a monster in the process.”

 

“Good luck,” called back Tony as she shut the door.

 

Turning back to Loki, he found the other man staring at him uneasily. Tony just stared back. After almost five minutes of their strange staring contest, Loki leaned back slowly into his chair. “So, what do Midgardian men do on these 'guy nights'?”

 

Tony shrugged and leaned back himself. “Eh, any number of things. We can watch a movie, drink ourselves stupid, hell we could go get drunk at a bar and pick up random women. Well, I could pick up random women.”

 

Loki looked confused. “Is monogamy not common place here?”

 

“Monogamy?” laughed Tony. “Of course its common place. You lived here for, like, four years. Didn't they kinda tell you that?”

 

The alien-god's confusion just seemed to grow more. “Then you, personally, are not a practitioner of monogamy? Interesting. I would not have thought Pepper would put up with anything less.”

 

Tony choked. “What does Pepper have to do with anything? And for your information, yeah, when I'm actually _dating_ someone I do practice monogamy. Mostly.”

 

“Mostly? That sounds like what Darcy refers to as a 'cop-out',” chuckled Loki. “Alternatively, are you not dating Pepper at this time?”

 

He just turned a bright shade of red. “No, definitely not.”

 

“Ah. You should consider pursuing her then,” commented Loki. “You clearly have deep feelings for the woman.”

 

Tony snorted. “Please, it's Pepper. That would just feel strange.” He glanced at Loki, seeing the disbelief written on his face. Sighing, he stood and poured himself and Loki each a glass of scotch, carefully setting Loki's before the god. “Besides, she wouldn't accept me.”

 

Feeling bad for Tony, and knowing his feelings all too well, Loki attempted to make a joke.“As long as you do not inform her that you relieve yourself to her image every night, she will likely accept you.”

 

Tony choked. Violently. “How the hell do you know-”

 

Loki quickly held up his hand, a pained and horrified expression crossing his face. “I do _not_ need to know if that statement was accurate or not.”

 

He could see Tony was biting his cheek to keep from laughing, though the man's face was still doing a lovely impression of a traffic light. Loki said nothing. After all, he had promised he wouldn't kill anyone unless absolutely necessary as part of the deal he made with S.H.I.E.L.D to keep Darcy from harm. _Though I wonder if anyone would care if I mildly maimed Stark. Besides Pepper that is. No, that is a good enough reason not to. Besides, the man could provide amusement when Darcy is too occupied to do so._

 

“So, were you nervous when you jumped Darcy for the fist time?” questioned Tony with a smirk, clearly looking to get his revenge and change the subject simultaneously.

 

Loki shot him a confused look. “When I jumped her? Why would I jump on top of her? She could be hurt if I did.”

 

Tony choked a little on his scotch. “Not that kind of jump! You know, did the horizontal tango, sheathed your sword, showed her exactly how big Asgardian princes got.”

 

Each analogy turned Loki's face a slightly different shade of red. “Are you asking if Darcy and I have ever had sexual intercourse?”

 

Both of Tony's eyebrows shot up. “'If'? I thought it was kinda a foregone conclusion that you guys had. I mean, you kinda threatened to nuke a whole city when you thought she was in danger.”

 

“She's one of the only true friend's I've ever had,” pointed out Loki uneasily. “Of course I threatened to destroy a city for her.”

 

It was Tony's turn to look at Loki with disbelief. “Okay, that's bull. I'm sorry, but no guy threatens to destroy a city for someone who is only a friend. Besides, I saw how you held her. There is no way she is just a friend.”  
  


Loki's eyes fell to the carpet, one of his hands reaching for the glass on the table. “If they are one of the only true friends you have ever had, then you will do anything for them.”

 

Tony felt sympathy welling inside. He and Loki, on this matter they weren't so far apart. Perhaps on a lot of matters they weren't so far apart. Well, once you stripped away the stolen-as-a-baby-to-be-used-as-a-bargaining-chip-later bit. If Darcy ever found a way to get back at Odin for that, Tony was pretty damn sure he'd go along with it. “Man, I hate to say this Loki, but stuff like that? It only reinforces the idea that you love her, and that she loves you.”

 

Loki downed the drink quickly, apparently somewhat uneasy with this discussion. “You are delusional, Stark. Darcy has no love for me that is not platonic.” He paused for a moment, debating something, before releasing a heavy sigh. “I saw to that years ago.”

 

Both of Tony's eyebrows rose. “Sounds like a story.”

 

“Yes,” murmured Loki. “Though I doubt you care much for it.”

 

“Sure I do,” grinned Tony. “It's nice to see that Gods suffer the same relationship crap that we do.”

 

Loki groaned slightly. “Thank you, as if that does not make me feel like a sideshow act.”

 

Tony just grinned and leaned forward. “So, spill.”

 

“Are you secretly a girl?” questioned Loki with a raised eyebrow. The glare Tony shot him was a clear warning. Loki chuckled weakly. “Very well. Darcy and I were friends for three years during her high school time. I had disguised myself as a student so I could attend the aforementioned school with her and Dani. They were chaos incarnate in some ways, a fact which drew me to them. Especially Darcy. Dani enjoyed the rush of the prank, was a prankster in her own right, but she lacked the creativity that Darcy so frequently showed. I loved both women as friends, but Dani began to draw away a little as collage began to approach. She was still there, still associated with us, but her time became occupied with other things as well. That left Darcy and I alone far more often.”

 

Loki paused, glancing at Tony to see if he should stop or not. The man actually looked interested. “We became closer with the more time we spent alone. At first, I thought nothing of it. Such things are bound to happen, and Darcy is a beautiful woman so a degree of attraction is expected. I did not realize she had any form of deeper feelings for me until one night, when we were alone.”

 

_Flashback_

 

_Darcy leaned against Loki's side, eyes glued to the movie currently playing. Her eyes had begun to droop a little while ago, and she now looked about ready to fall asleep. Loki had been paying more attention to her than the movie, preparing to put her to bed if she fell asleep on him._

 

“ _Loki, do you love me?” murmured Darcy quietly._

 

_He was a little surprised by the question. It had never come up before, simply remained an unspoken aspect of their friendship. “Of course Darcy. You are my best friend.”_

 

_A soft smile spread across her lips and she snuggled a little closer to him. “Good to know.” Silence settled between them again. She started to drift more and more towards sleep. “Would you ever date me?”_

 

_That was highly unexpected, to the point where Loki almost jumped at the question. Darcy didn't appear to expect a response, because she yawned and continued even as she fell asleep against him. “Because, I'd definitely date you.”_

 

_Loki had remained frozen on the couch with Darcy sleeping heavily at his side for quite a while before his mind began to engage again. Slowly, his eyes traveled over Darcy and he felt his stomach drop a little. She was beautiful, he would never in a million years deny that. But he could never date her, she was too good of a friend to him. One of the only ones he actually could call his own. How could she have grown so attached to him without his notice? It could not happen. He could not allow her to risk their friendship on some bout of what he was certain to be lust. And really, perhaps it was time he left again, returned to Asgard to see what exactly was happening at home._

 

_End flashback_

 

“So you ran away because you thought she was only lusting after you,” confirmed Tony with a raised eyebrow. Loki nodded. “No offense Loki, but at her age and with the best-friend aspect in there, it probably wasn't lust. And if it wasn't, she probably won't put herself out there again, assuming she even remembers doing that to begin with.”

 

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. “What is your point?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “The girl ran onto a battle field to save your ass. She loves you, but she probably won't ever put herself out there again because she won't want to risk rejection. If you want her, and don't lie because I know you do, you'll have to make the move. Might want to do it soon.”

 

The advising tone to Tony's voice wasn't lost on Loki. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“You aren't the only one with eyes for Darce,” explained Tony as he poured himself and Loki each another glass. “Good ol' Captain America has been making eyes at her for almost a month now. And when Thor gave Darcy to you, well, Steve wasn't too happy about it. He looked ready to sock your brother.”

 

One of Loki's lips curled in a bit of a growl. “The man has my respect for his willingness to stand up to my brother, but I do not see Darcy allowing such a man to pursue her. She has a thirst for chaos that he could never quell.”

 

“He's the quintessential golden boy though,” pointed out Tony. “Between his manners, protective nature, and gentlemanly appeal, well, he's got a lot of attractive qualities. The whole frozen-in-ice-for-40-years thing is probably a bit of a turnoff, but some girls might dig it.”

 

“Not Darcy,” insisted Loki firmly, springing to his feet and beginning to pace. “She would never date such a man. He is too soft, she would need....” His pacing stopped abruptly, horror donning on his face.

 

Tony finished his thought. “She needs someone who loves her, who she knows loves her. Women want to know they're loved, not just told once. Everyone knows the Cap' is the kind to tell his woman he loves her every day and prove it to her every night. He's the kind who wants to settle down and have kids. Wants to get married. Sorta every girl's dream.”

 

“What about Pepper,” challenged Loki, grasping at straws. He recalled Darcy jokingly saying she wanted all of that once, but now he wasn't sure it had been a joke. “Do you not worry about her falling for the American Captain?”

 

Tony clicked the cubes in his own glass before tossing back the liquid. “If Steve was showing any interest in her, yeah. I'd be worried. But he's not, so I'm not. Simple as that.”

 

“What will I do,” muttered Loki as he again sank into the armchair he'd commandeered for the night. “She will never believe me if I attempt to court her. It will sound like a cruel joke.”

 

“What happened to 'she's only my best friend'?” asked Tony with a smirk.

 

Loki glared at the man. “As you so astutely observed earlier, my objections were a ruse in part. Still though, the idea that I might deeply love her did not fully drive home until your comment concerning the Captain's actions.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I honestly do not believe I could stomach seeing her with another man.”

 

Sighing, Tony moved to sit on the coffee table before Loki. “So woo her. You're capable of it. You just need a plan.” Green eyes looked up at Tony with a mixture of apprehension, hope, and a touch of desperation. Close to the same combination he'd seen in Loki's eyes when the man had spotted Darcy unconscious in Steve's arms. “Come on man, lets start planning. The girls aren't the only ones who can plot mischief.”

 

A small smirk crossed Loki's lips. “Where do we begin?”


	2. Steve Gets Some Advice

Steve stared at the beer in his hands for a moment before tipping it back and taking a long gulp. His eyes were a little unfocused with his thoughts and, for what felt like the hundredth time since he woke, Steve wished he could become drunk. But not even the hardest liquor combinations available were able to make him drunk, at least not for longer than 10 minutes. And those few drinks were difficult to find, expensive, and not really worth it.

 

_Maybe I should just chug a bottle of vodka one day for courage and ask her._

 

 _Her_. As much as it pained Steve to admit it, a woman was the reason for his alcohol craving. It wasn't that he'd been rejected. He hadn't given any verbal indication that he was even interested in her. But after what happened in the crater, well, he clearly wasn't the only one interested. Maybe. Really, it was hard to say what Loki's motivation for his actions had been. His willingness to halt all plans to save _her_ , well, it made Steve nervous. He could deal with competition, it was a surprise more men weren't interested.

 

The problem was their prior relationship.

 

Steve wasn't stupid. He did his homework when Loki and Darcy had informed everyone they were friends. He'd asked Fury about the man listed in her file. Everything he'd found sounded like a base for romance, something he felt was bound to happen given how close the two were.

 

He took another drink. _Maybe I need something harder. That bottle of vodka is sounding better and better._

 

“You look down,” commented a female voice from behind him. “Anything I can help with?”

 

Steve glanced back and nodded at the dark-haired woman standing there, blue-yellow eyes examining him like a puzzle. Her name was Danya, one of the biochemistry PhD's who worked in the deepest levels of S.H.I.E.L.D. He hadn't even been aware she ever left her lab. Most of the projects she was assigned to were at the highest level of top-secret, to the point where only Fury and Coulson knew about a few of them. Even he'd only met Danya because she was working with several biochemists to monitor the state of his body.

 

“Danya, I'm amazed you crawled out of the cave,” joked Steve.

 

She just shrugged. “Believe it or not, I used to be pretty wild before S.H.I.E.L.D got their hands on me. Kinda hard to go out and have fun when you're keeping more secrets than the CIA.”

 

“I'd imagine,” muttered Steve as he took yet another gulp. “What brings you here?”

 

Smirking slightly, Danya raised a hand and gestured for two more beers. “You.”

 

That caught his attention. “Me?”

 

“Natasha may or may not have mentioned that you're acting a little down,” explained Danya. “She wanted me to talk with you about it.”

 

Steve downed the last of his last beer and reached for the new one the bartender gave him. “You and Natasha talk?”

 

Again, Danya shrugged. “I'd go crazy if the only people I ever interacted with were other scientists. You can't even begin to understand how _boring_ most of those guys are. I'd rather deal with Stark.”

 

“What has she told you?” asked Steve. He wasn't going to even bother to ask how she knew Natasha. It was probably due to something crazy.

 

“Not a lot,” replied Darcy. “She said you've just been down recently, notable for the past month but especially since some giant fight.” Calmly, she took a big gulp of her own beer. “So, spill.”

 

Steve nodded and downed half of his drink. “It has to do with a girl.”

 

Danya chuckled. “Often does. Go on.”

 

“There's an assistant who works upstairs with Dr. Foster,” explained Steve. “Her name is Dar...Daria.”

 

The look Danya shot him screamed disbelief. Steve just took another drink. He hadn't told anyone yet about his interest in Darcy. She was so different, like a beautiful and vibrant flower in the desert. Certainly not the type of woman anyone would expect him to be attracted to; he didn't want to face the opinions of others yet. And he really didn't want anyone to find out about his attraction for her. Unlike Loki, he would not allow her to _ever_ be in danger.

 

“Sure, lets call him that for now,” joked Danya as she took another drink. “So, this 'girl' doesn't happen to be a narcissistic playboy philanthropist, does he?”

 

Steve shot her a glare, which apparently made her crack up. He had to admit, Danya was unique. She was beautiful, but in a very different way from Darcy. Where Darcy almost seemed to vibrate with energy beneath her soft brown hair and big blue eyes, Danya contained a quiet knowledge and understanding that made her glow. Both were beautiful, but something about Darcy made her shine so brightly that Steve could hardly look away. Though he saw that same light in moments like this when Danya was teasing him.

 

“Definitely not,” growled Steve weakly. He knew she was joking, so he didn't take any actual offense. “Daria is definitely female.”

 

Danya smirked. “I'll assume you're keeping her actual name under wraps to keep her from being bugged, but I can promise I won't bother her or slip her name to anyone if you ever decide to tell me.” She took another sip and motioned for Steve to continue.

 

He remained silent for a few moments more, unsure exactly what to tell her. “Well, she's beautiful. Radiant. There is just something...she's so full of life and unique, its like standing in the presence of a star.”

 

“She sounds amazing,” commented Danya. “But?”

 

Steve sighed. “There is another man. He's been her friend for years, but they didn't speak for a long time and he only recently showed up again. I'm pretty sure he wants to pursue her.”

 

Danya hummed in understanding. “Have you tried asking her about it?”

 

“She claims they're only friends,” murmured Steve.

 

“So go after her,” reasoned Danya mildly.

 

Steve blinked blankly. “I'm sorry, what?”

 

Danya rolled her eyes. “Look, Steve, if she says she isn't dating the other guy, then try to woo her or whatever it is you call it. Pursue her. She's unattached and you'll never know if she's interested until you try. Plus, if this other guy is into her but won't make a move, well, his loss.”

 

“I don't know,” muttered Steve. “It feels like stealing her if the other man already has a claim.”

 

An annoyed sigh slipped from Danya's lips before she more or less spun Steve forcefully so he was facing her. “Steve, listen to me.” One of her hands came out to rest on his shoulder. “Women in this day and age, men don't claim us unless we let them. It takes a ring for any man to actually claim us, otherwise we put up with them until we're bored or they are.”

 

“So, he has no claim?” confirmed Steve, hope springing into his voice.

 

Danya shook her head. “Not a one if she won't acknowledge anything between them.”

 

Slowly, the gears in Steve's mind began to turn. “I need a plan, if I am going to woo her. She's so unique, catching her attention will be hard.”

 

A wide grin spread over Danya's face. “Planning mischief? Now that I can do! Tell me, what do you know about this girl?”


	3. Advice is Given, Plotting Occurs

Loki eyed the clear liquid Stark had poured into a glass for him, despite his protests. He had found last time he lived on Midgard that vodka was the one alcohol that could get him very, very drunk very, very quickly. Thus, he was reluctant to actually consume that particular alcohol. Still, they were plotting tonight, and Loki needed to feel somewhat comfortable with this.

 

With a sigh, he took a sip and turned to Tony. “So how would you recommend approaching the matter of modern courting?”

 

“Well,” started Tony.....

 

* * *

“...gifts are always good, just like in your time,” explained Danya. “But be careful how you approach that. Women have gained their independence now. They don't feel like they need a man. If she's independent, gifts might feel like unnecessary pampering or attempts to buy her affection.”

 

Steve nodded slowly. “So how would I -”

 

“-keep from insulting her with gifts?” asked Loki.

 

Tony shrugged. “Keep them simple and small. Little things to prove she's on your mind. You know, a single flower here or there to brighten her day, chocolate when she's feeling down, that kinda junk. You're a prince and a magician, be creative. Nothing expensive or flashy though. Darcy's kinda off-kilter and she might slap you if you're not careful. Also, make sure that you at least pretend -”

 

* * *

 

“-to listen to what she's saying,” insisted Danya. “I know that sounds cliché, but it's anthropological fact that women and men do actually talk differently. As a result, it's easy for misunderstandings to occur.”

 

“Listen carefully then,” agreed Steve. “I don't want any misunderstandings. But what if I want to spend more time getting to know her?”

 

Danya shrugged. “Well-” 

 

* * *

 

 

“-most people do stuff like go out to dinner or a movie,” explained Tony. “Dancing is always a good thing too, if you can stand it.”

 

“I have toyed with that idea before,” sighed Loki. “We often dance with women of interest on Asgard as a means of attracting their attention. However, I fear my control may be tested if we were to do something so...”

 

* * *

 

“-intimate,” admitted Steve with a blush. “Plus, I don't know how. Perhaps something else?”

 

Danya snickered. “Afraid you'll poke her with you're flag pole?”

 

Steve's cheeks burned bright red and Danya laughed harder. “Alright, less intimate. How about-”

 

* * *

 

“-a play,” suggested Tony. “You know, take her to a production of her favorite Shakespeare piece or something like that. Prove that you know what she likes, or that you can at least guess really well.”

 

Loki nodded slowly and leaned back. “I already know her favorite stories, assuming there have been no changes since I left. Few things seem to have changed with her, other than her withdrawn nature.”

 

Both of Tony's eyebrows shot up. “Withdrawn nature? Darcy? You gotta be kidding. The girl flutters around more than a butterfly on speed.”

 

One of Loki's eyebrows climbed at Tony's butterfly comment, but he shook his head none the less. “No, Darcy has withdrawn. She-”

 

* * *

 

“-isn't as vibrant as she's clearly supposed to be,” explained Steve. “I can see it in her eyes sometimes. She's incredibly sad for some reason, though she hasn't offered to explain it. Sometimes though, her smile brightens and she looks so _happy_ it's almost painful. In those moments, I just want to look at her forever.”

 

Danya smiled softly. “It sounds like you really like her. Just don't lay it on too strong. Moving too fast might frighten a girl from this day-and-age into running for the hills.”

 

“I'll be careful to avoid that. Honestly, I'm almost inclined to say I more than simply like her,” admitted Steve. “I believe in love at first sight, and wouldn't be reluctant to identify my feelings as love.”

 

“Well,” grinned Danya, drawing out the l-sound, “we'll just have to-”

 

* * *

 

“-make sure you don't fail then,” stated Tony firmly. “Or that you at least put up one hell of a fight.”

 

Loki smiled and nodded. “Agreed. Failure would be a disaster.”

 

“Right, then tomorrow you commence 'Operation: Courting Chaos',” confirmed Tony with a grin as he raised his glass. “To-”

 

* * *

 

“-success,” cheered Danya with a grin, her beer glass held towards Steve.

 

Steve nodded and clicked their glassed together. “To success.”

 


	4. Stalkers, Flowers, and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy suspects she's being stalked. Steve asked her to a play.

Something weird was going on. Darcy knew it. Loki must be playing a prank on me or something. Maybe Stark. Yeah, this isn't Loki's style, but it's definitely Stark's. He's the only person I can think of who'd use flowers to creep a girl out.

And really, it was kinda creepy. It seemed like everywhere she went, there was at least one flower with a little tag and her name on it. She hadn't touched any of them; the fact that it was happening alone made her uneasy. She'd seen this in movies before when a girl gets a stalker. But really, who'd be stupid enough to stalk someone who's friends with the God of Mischief? Though she couldn't 100% guarantee it, Darcy was pretty sure Loki'd kick the ass of anyone who decided that stalking her was a good idea.

Hence her conviction that this whole thing was a practical joke. Probably orchestrated by Stark, who most likely thought Loki wouldn't kick his ass because the man was so head-over-heels for Pepper it wasn't funny and thus wouldn't actually stalk Darcy. She'd have to get him back somehow. Maybe drug his coffee and tie him up naked in the conference room. No, that would be funny but she really didn't want to see the man naked. Well, okay, she did, but she was pretty sure Pepper would kill her for something like that. Or find a way to socially maim her. Really, the woman could do some scary things with only a phone call.

With a sigh, Darcy stepped into her office only to find Steve standing there casually. There was a flower in her trash can. The one that had been sitting on her desk that morning when she arrived. Must have been an accident. That was the only flower that hadn't crept her out. It was an enchanted one that kept changing colors, clearly having come from Loki, that was meant to, as he put it, 'brighten up her dreary torture chamber of an office'. Yeah, the office they'd stuck her in for when she wasn't working with Jane was small, and barren, but she wouldn't call it a torture chamber.

“What's up Cap'?” asked Darcy as she maneuvered to the trash and plucked out the flower. It turned dark green for a moment before bleeding to purple.

Steve looked concerned. “Are you sure it's safe to keep that thing?”

Darcy glanced at him over her shoulder as she moved to the vase the technicolor flower had originally been in only to find a beautiful rose in place of the enchanted one. It wasn't changing colors like the one in her hand, but it was beautiful none the less: a flower of gradating color that went from yellow at the bottom to a soft, fiery red along the tips of the petals. “Wow. That's beautiful.”

She didn't see the triumphant smile that spread over Steve's face. “I thought you'd like it.”

“Why'd you bring me a rose, though?” asked Darcy in confusion. “It isn't my birthday or anything.”

Steve shrugged. “I've been told its appropriate to bring a friend gifts for no reason. Er, is that wrong?”

“Not really,” admitted Darcy. “Just doesn't usually happen to me unless it's Loki who's doing the giving. But he's my best friend so it's kinda expected on some level.”

“But friends do things like this as well,” confirmed Steve worriedly. Right now, he was content just to get a little closer to Darcy. Then he could work on stealing her away. Loki had the advantage of friendship on his side, and Steve wanted to level that playing field.

“Oh yeah,” confirmed Darcy, still apparently a little surprised. “I'm just not used to it. Not exactly had a lot of friends since high school, so it's kinda hard to remember what it's like.”

Again, Steve nodded. “I understand. Sorry if I seem unsure, so much has changed since my time that I don't know what's appropriate anymore and what isn't.”

“Psst, don't worry about it,” insisted Darcy as a grin slid over her features and she slid Loki's rose in with Steve's. “I'll take it you find my office dreary too?”

“A little,” admitted Steve. “You're so vibrant, it feels like your office should be as bright.”

A faint blush crossed Darcy's features but she just shrugged. “Yeah, I've been told that before. Seriously though, I don't mind that the office is like this. Jane's usually holding me hostage over in her lab so it's not like I spend much time here anyway.”

“Dr. Foster holds you hostage?!” The alarm in Steve's voice was almost amusing, would have been in fact if he hadn't looked so appalled.

“Not literally,” assured Darcy quickly. “It's a figure of speech. I just meant that she usually needs me over there, so I'm not here much.”

Steve made a sound indicating his realization and nodded. “Good. It isn't right for one person to hold another anywhere against their will.”

Darcy felt her heart melt a little. Yeah, Steve was way to idealistic for her own cynical mind but it was cute to know someone still thought that way. “Well, next time I get taken hostage, you'll be the first person I call.” It was meant as a joke of course. She probably wouldn't have time to call anyone before Loki tore her hostage takers to pieces. He was a little over-protective like that.

Still, Steve looked so happy that Darcy really couldn't bring herself to point that out. It would be like kicking a puppy. A really big and muscular puppy, but still a puppy. The image made her smile. “So what's up Stevo? Need some chaos in your life?”

“Actually, well, I mean, uh,” muttered Steve clearing his throat as his cheeks pinkened again. Huh, that was weird. Reaching out, she lay her hand against his forehead. He recoiled a little, so she pushed him against a wall and returned her hand to its previous location. His gulp was audible and his voice, when he spoke again, was higher than normal. “Darcy, what are you doing?”

One of her eyebrows rose in a 'are you serious?' gesture. “I'm checking if you have a fever. You keep flushing.”

Steve's cheeks darkened even more. “I don't think I can get sick. Well, not since the procedure. I mean, before that I was sick all the time, but the serum stopped that. And made me bigger. Um, I meant physically. Taller. And stronger...”

Darcy knew one of her eyebrows was raised in a 'really dude' expression. Apparently, Steve rambled when he got nervous. “Right, not sick then. So if you don't need TLC, what're you doin' prowling around my office?”

He coughed slightly, nervously, and stood a little straighter. “Well, I wanted to ask if you want to go to a play. I mean, with me. Well, of course with me, I mean, I'm the one asking. I mean, I'm asking if you want to go to a play with me. Tonight.”

At this point, Darcy was trying not to giggle. A nervous Captain America was seriously cute. Like, fluffy kitten in a basket cute. Or grinning puppy with a bucket on its head cute. One of those images you just wanted to cuddle. “Sure Steve, that sounds like fun. What play were you thinking?”

Steve's eyes were wide as saucers, but he was grinning like a loon. “Really? Swell!”

The 'swell' broke Darcy's will and she started giggling like crazy. “That's so cute!” The nervous look swept back over Steve's face and his eyes started to slide towards hurt, forcing Darcy to quickly clear her throat and shoot him a soft smile. “No one says things like 'swell' anymore. It's endearing.”

“Oh,” muttered Steve, apparently not sure how to take her explanation.

Wanting to move past the giant pink elephant currently dancing around the room, Darcy drew them back on track. “So, what's the play?”

“Um,” Steve quickly glanced at something on a piece of paper from his pocket. “It's called 'Avenue Q'. The man at the ticket office said it's really funny....”

Darcy gave him one of her megawatt smiles, and nodded quickly. “Dude, Avenue Q is amazing. The sound track literally spawned a litany of internet memes and jokes. There's a song in there that pretty much describes the internet and human nature. It's amazing.”

Steve's face fell a little. “You've seen it before then.”

“Never got the chance,” sighed Darcy. “Well, until now that is. I've heard all the music though, and I've read an obscene amount of stuff about it.”

The little-boy smile bloomed across Steve's face again. “Swell. I mean, good. Very good. I mean, its a good choice then.”

She gave him a reassuring smile. “Perfect choice for two friends.”

“So, I'll pick you up tonight then?” confirmed Steve, some of the nervous energy he'd been harboring ebbing away. “Is 6 o'clock good?”

“Sounds good,” confirmed Darcy with a grin as she pulled out her iPod-like device and pressed a few buttons. “I just e-mailed you my address. So I'll see you at 6.”

“E-mailed?” asked Steve.

“Right,” muttered Darcy as she turned to her desk and rummaged around until she found a piece of paper and a pencil. Quickly, she scribbled something out before tearing off the piece of paper and handing it to Steve. “I forgot you don't use e-mail.” 

Steve stared at the piece of paper for a moment before quickly shoving it in his pocket. “Right, e-mail is that thing that Stark keeps talking about.”

“You should learn to use it,” insisted Darcy with a grin. “It's amazing. Want me to show you?”

“Um, sure,” muttered Steve, surprised at Darcy's willingness to teach him.

Quickly, she motioned him over to sit in her chair while she perched beside the computer. “Okay, see that little blue ball with the fox curling around it?”

Steve nodded slowly, taking in the appearance of the symbol displayed prominently in the middle of the screen. “Is that e-mail?”

Darcy giggled again and shook her head. “No, that's a browser. Click on it twice.”

Raising his finger, Steve poked the screen twice directly over the symbol. Darcy almost fell over she was laughing so hard. “No, dude, use the mouse.”

Now Steve looked really confused. “What does a rodent have to do with anything?”

“Oh gods,” muttered Darcy, who's smile looked wide enough to split her face. “I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Alright Steve, clearly you need an entire lesson on computers. Like, elementary school basic. Not enough time today though, we'll have to schedule something later. Jane needs me back, pronto.”

“Oh,” whispered Steve. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time...”

“Eh, don't worry about it,” insisted Darcy. “Jane won't care. It's just that Stark keeps kidnapping, er, borrowing me from Jane so I can help him and it's kinda put us behind schedule on some of the stuff she's working on.”

Steve nodded quickly. “I can understand that. A smart dame, I mean lady, like you is bound to be valuable.”

Darcy just shrugged. “Anyway, I gotta bolt to help Jane. I'll see you tonight though, okay?”

“Of course,” confirmed Steve with a sad smile. “Tonight.”

With another smile and a wave, Darcy was out the door and heading back to Jane. Good thing too. Today was just too weird. Hopefully some time in the ol' astrophysics lab would do her some good.

As soon as Darcy was gone, Steve had pulled out the cellular phone he'd been given and called one of his contacts.

“Coulson, if you're calling for another update I'm going to shove one foot so far up your ass and the other so far down you're throat the two will meet in your stomach,” growled Danya as she picked up the phone.

Steve gave a faint chuckle. “Coulson bothering you again?”

“Steve, hey,” breathed Danya, clearly relieved. “Yeah, he's being his usual arrogant self, acting like the projects he gives me are the only one's I have. Thank the gods Fury let me throw his little side-job on the back burner so I can focus on other stuff. Hopefully he'll give Coulson a lovely little talk to straighten out his attitude.”

“I see?” questioned Steve, not sure if what she was describing was good or bad.

Danya just chuckled again. “So I'm assuming you're calling with news, hopefully of the good variety.”

“She said yes,” confirmed Steve with a grin. “And offered to show me how to work a computer.”

“Someone's got to,” snorted Danya. “Just don't scare her off. Someone needs to introduce you to modern society and, since I've become a regular hermit, this Daria girl of yours will have to do it.”

Steve gulped some but nodded. “I'll try not to. Can you help me prepare for tonight though?”

“Prepare?” laughed Danya. “Really Steve? Please, tell me you can at least dress yourself.”

“That isn't what I need help with,” grumbled Steve. “I honestly don't know what to wear.”

“Just show up in your uniform,” suggested Danya dryly. “Might take care of some other issues you've got at least.”

Steve felt himself blushing. Danya had made it very clear what other issues she felt Steve had. “Can we move on, please?”

“Sure Steve,” chuckled Danya. “So, you want help picking out some clothes I'll take it?”

“Yes, please,” insisted Steve.

The sound of shifting fabric floated over the phone as Danya moved. “Alright, I'll call Fury and see if there's any chance I can get out of here for a bit. Most of my experiments are in limbo at the moment so it shouldn't be a problem. What time are you picking her up?”

“Six o'clock,” replied Steve. He sounded a little tense.

“Don't start hyperventilating on me here Steve,” warned Danya. “I will find a way to kick your girly super-soldier ass into next Tuesday if you do.”

“Yes ma'am,” muttered Steve.

He could practically hear the eye-roll in her voice. “I'll meet you at your place around 3:45-4:00ish. Try to have something at least picked out before I get there. I don't want to do all the work.”

“Definitely not,” agreed Steve. “So, you'll help?”

“Yeah Steve,” agreed Danya, the soft smile evident in her voice. “I'll help. Someone has to.”

“So you keep saying,” teased back Steve, his own soft smile present. “I'll see you later then.”

“Later,” parted Danya before the phone line clicked off.

Steve felt his smile grow. With Danya's help, he couldn't fail.


	5. Stalkers Continued, Avenue Q, and a Broken Captain

Loki smirked slightly as he heard the front door open, and winced as it shut rather firmly. Darcy was home, and she was either incredibly excited or she was beyond pissed. He was dearly hoping for the former.

 

“Hello Darcy,” called Loki from the kitchen. The coffee maker had just finished, which Loki counted as being in his favor. Quickly, he poured a cup and entered the living room to find Darcy sprawled out on the couch. “Did today not go well?”

 

Darcy snorted and sat up as Loki handed her the cup of coffee. She took several long gulps before letting out a bit of a growl. “Well, Jane's lab almost blew up, Stark is attempting to get me transferred under his supervision as well as Jane's so I'll be working for _two_ people and possibly doing twice the work, and I may have a stalker. Otherwise today was great.”

 

“A stalker?” asked Loki worriedly.

 

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, it's creepy and I _don't_ want to talk about it.”

 

Loki's eyes narrowed a little. “I will have to do something about this 'stalker'. However, tonight we should do something that will cheer you up. What would you care for to eat? We can go anywhere you would like.”

 

Her normal grin filled Darcy's face at Loki's offer and she quickly leaned up to kiss his cheek. “As kick-ass as that sounds Loki, I've already got plans tonight. Steve surprised me with tickets for Avenue Q and I agreed to go.”

 

“Why?” asked Loki as he internally cursed the Captain. He didn't really have anything against the man. In fact, if they weren't competing for Darcy, Loki was relatively sure he could tolerate Steve Rogers decently well. However, they _were_ competing so, at least for the time being, Rogers was the enemy.

 

Beside Loki, Darcy shrugged. “He always looks so lonely, and he hasn't exactly reached out to anyone. Hell, I think I'm the first person he's actually shown any interest in getting to know. It didn't seem right to turn him down, especially given how nice he is. Besides, it wasn't like I was doing anything else tonight, except hanging out with you of course. We do that every night though, and I thought you could probably entertain yourself for one night.”

 

“Entertaining myself will not be a problem,” assured Loki. “I will even refrain from destroying anything in your absence.”

 

“Sweet,” exclaimed Darcy with a grin. “I'm gonna change real fast. If Steve shows up, just let him in.”

 

Loki looked concerned. “Into your _room_?”

 

“Hardly,” snorted Darcy. “He'd probably have a coronary. No, let him into the apartment.”

 

“Of course,” muttered Loki as Darcy jumped to her feet and drained the coffee cup.

 

Grinning, Darcy dropped a kiss on his cheek and walked into her room with a shouted “Thank you!”.

 

Sighing, Loki leaned back and swore silently in his head. This was not good. Admittedly, the thought of playing dirty had crossed Loki's mind multiple times but he wished to refrain from such antics if possible. Though Darcy normally adored his mischievous side, he doubted she would show the same appreciation if he used those same skills to manipulate _her_. It wouldn't be emotional manipulation of course, Loki would never do that to her out of respect. But cheating would mean Steve was unfairly thrown from the competition. Of course, Loki didn't care about Steve, but Darcy would be mad if she ever found out which would not bode well for him. _I need to call Stark. Surely he will have some idea of what to do. I also need to track down this stalker of Darcy's. No one is permitted to threaten her, ever._

 

Plan in place, Loki reached for his phone only to be interrupted by a knock at the front door. Cursing his luck, he rose and prayed fervently for the landlord to be on the other side of the door. Or the woman who lived next door with all the cats. A _Jehovah’s_ _witness_ would be better than the individual that Loki was almost certain would greet him when he opened the door. And they tended to attempt to exercise him. Or were those the Catholic individuals who lived upstairs? Really, he wasn't sure anymore. There were so many sects of Christianity it was hard to keep track...

 

Opening the door, Loki found himself face-to-face with a rather startled Steve Rogers. Startled, but slowly turning hostile. “Loki.”

 

“Steve,” replied Loki as he stepped aside. “Darcy informed me that I was to let you in when you arrived.”

 

Steve nodded graciously and stepped inside, though his movements were stiff. “Why are you here?”

 

Ah, apparently they were going to make small-talk. Wonderful. Perhaps a few well-placed hints would be enough to drive the good Captain off. “No one informed you? I live here.”

 

Both of Steve's eyebrows shot up and his gaze shifted rapidly around the room, much to Loki's enjoyment. “ _You_ live _here_? With _Darcy_? Isn't that inappropriate?”

 

Externally, Loki maintained a very careful look of casual indifference. Internally, he was grinning like a loon. Scandalizing Steve would be easier than he'd thought. “In this day and age? Hardly. Is that a problem?”

 

“No, of course not,” insisted Steve, though the slight hitch in his voice told Loki that he _did_ have a problem with it, along with the way he surreptitiously checked the area for another bedroom. “I'm just amazed she'd allow someone like you to live with her.”

 

The internal grin fell to a scowl. “And what, precisely, do you mean by that?”

 

It was Steve's turn to smirk a little. “Does she know her roommate turns blue at will and attempted to destroy a city?”

 

“Yes,” spit Loki. “Does she know she is attending a play with a man who has likely never associated with a woman before in his life?”

 

Steve was definitely growling a little now. “Actually, I _have_ associated with a girl before. Her name was Peggy and we had a swell time together.”

 

“Swell?” repeated Loki with a bit of a snort. Yes, Darcy used some odd phrases and words in her everyday vernacular, but this was one Loki had never even _heard_ before. “How amusing.”

 

Steve looked ready to snap when Darcy emerged from her room. He was quick to straighten of course, his jaw dropping as he looked towards Darcy. Loki followed his line of vision and saw why. Darcy in her everyday clothing was beautiful as far as Loki was concerned. However, Darcy in a dress always left him feeling as if Sif had just struck him in the stomach: breathless and in shock. And currently, mildly sick. He could admit to having a possessive nature, that particular trait had been the reason for some of his most ingenious and famous pranks. Thus, the thought of _anyone_ eying Darcy in a dress that wasn't him was unsettling. And this particular dress made her look radiant.

 

It wasn't revealing, not really. Perhaps a little short but that was the worst of it. The black color made her eyes resemble a turbulent sea. The green trim along the hem and sleeve edges stood out against the black and made her brown hair richer in color. The fabric hugged her curves and accented her more... feminine physical aspects.

 

He didn't even realize his own jaw was nearly laying on the floor until Darcy, concerned look in place, snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Loki, you okay?”

 

Loki gulped and nodded, quickly regaining his composure. Though in retrospect he realized that he could probably have feigned sickness and gotten Darcy to stay home. Curses. Apparently his face gave away more than he anticipated, because she was giving him a concerned look.

 

Silently, she reached out and touched his cheek, tilting his head so their eyes met. “Promise not to destroy anything tonight?”

 

“I promise,” assured Loki, though the words were hard to get out. He wanted to tell her he'd burn the city to the ground if she left, but knew that stopping her from going out with Steve _as a friend_ was something she'd kick his ass for later. Given he'd seen what she could do with electricity, the idea was not a pleasant one. “Call me if you get into trouble. You know how.”

 

Darcy chuckled a little. “You mean pray? Pretty sure that only works if I'm using the shrine.”

 

Her old shrine to him had become a running joke between the two since she confirmed his heritage. Though he would never have her remove it (it was a mark that she was his after all and if she ever needed help he _could_ actually hear her when she called to him through the shrine) the fact that her and Dani had actually _built_ shrines to him before they all met was a little unsettling.

 

Behind Darcy, Steve looked more confused than he had earlier when Loki had informed him about the roommate situation. Darcy paid no attention to Steve for the moment, instead opting to drop a quick kiss on Loki's cheek, one given by a friend to a friend with no other intentions. Steve still looked uneasy at the show of affection, and Loki winked at Steve to make the whole thing seem worse to the super-soldier.

 

However, within a span of several seconds following, Darcy was grabbing Steve's hand and dragging him out of the room with a shouted 'shit, we're gong to be late! Got to go Loki, I'll be home later!' before both of them were out the door in typical Hurricane Darcy style. Not for the first time, Loki considered actually having a hurricane named after Darcy, as a testament to her rapidly changing and potentially volatile nature. Still, the comparison wouldn't be appreciated and he knew it.

 

Digressing. Loki needed to call Stark and make a plan, specifically one that would allow him to beat Steve. He also needed to find out more about this 'stalker' of Darcy's. Just thinking about Darcy's potential danger from this unknown man set the hair on the back of his neck on edge.

 

His phone was in hand less than a moment later, with the usual ring echoing out of the speaker. It was answered less than five seconds later. “Stark talkin'. Make it quick!”

 

“Stark, this is Loki. I require your assistance,” insisted Loki. “I have many questions which I hope you can answer.”

 

“Loki, my man!” exclaimed Stark with a grin. “How did Darcy like the flowers?”

 

Loki felt his thoughts grind to a thought. “Flowers?”

 

“Yeah!” exclaimed Stark. “I realized you might not know how to do this, so I decided to lend you a hand.”

 

One of Loki's eyes twitched slightly. “Elaborate.”

 

“I just sent her a few flowers,” replied Tony, the grin evident in his voice. “Had one of my guys scatter them around the base with little notes to her. Romantic shit that women love.”

 

The twitch became more prominent and Loki allowed his head to nod forward into his hand. “That explains a great deal. Stark, I believe you are the reason Darcy believes herself the victim of a stalker.”

 

“Stalker?!” exclaimed Tony. “Who the hell would stalk Darcy? She'd taze their ass assuming you didn't get there first.”

 

Loki snorted. “Darcy has an... _issue_ with stalkers. They make her uneasy.”

 

Tony let out a choking sound over the phone. “Seriously? Dude, _she_ _ran onto a battle field to save your ass._ How the hell does a stalker make her nervous?”

 

For a moment, Loki debated mentioning anything to Tony. No, Darcy had not sworn Loki to silence or ordered him to keep the incident a secret, but they _never_ talked about what happened. Even if the man in question wasn't around anymore. Still...there was a good chance Tony knew. There was a record after all. “Darcy was stalked at one point in time, during high school. It occurred while we were friends, but she had failed to mention anything abnormal so neither myself nor Dani had a clue anything was amiss. I heard Darcy call out to me one night and receive a call shortly afterwords from Dani informing me that the police were at Darcy's house. The aforementioned stalker had broken into Darcy's home and attacked her while she was alone. She had defended herself of course, having retrieved a knife and stabbed him before calling the police for assistance, but it was a frightening experience and since she has difficulty with certain types of attention.”

 

“I can imagine,” muttered Tony. “Why didn't she tase his ass though? That seems more her speed than a knife.”

 

“She bought her taser in response to that incident,” explained Loki.

 

“Makes sense.” A sigh crossed the phone as Tony shifted around. “My point stands though, you tried to take over the world. Wouldn't that kinda frighten most people?”

 

A chuckle slipped from Loki as he leaned back on the couch. “Perhaps, but Darcy is not just any individual. Besides, according to her, I would have become bored in less than a week, possibly within hours, and turned control back over to the original rulers of the Earth.”

 

“She said that!” exclaimed Tony with apparent glee.

 

“Yes,” confirmed Loki with a laugh. “Apparently, I become bored easily. At least as she understands me.”

 

“That's not good,” pointed out Tony. “Could make her afraid you'll become bored of _her_.”

 

Loki waved his hand carelessly, as if to dismiss the thought, before realizing that Tony couldn't actually _see_ him waving his hand around. “Hardly. Darcy knows I find her incredibly...interesting. It would be impossible to become bored of her.”

 

“If you say so man,” muttered Tony. “So what's this about needing a new plan?”

 

The dark mood returned with a vengeance. “Yes, it seems that Rogers has managed to best me this time and attract Darcy's attentions for the night. I need a way to draw her back.”

 

“Damn,” muttered Tony. “We need to step up you're game! Maybe more gifts...”

 

“Perhaps,” agreed Loki. “I recall my brother often showering gifts upon women he wished to pursue. What do Midgardian women prefer to receive? Thor's preferred gift was jewelery.”

 

“Jewelery is good,” confirmed Tony. “But you know what's better? Baby animals. Seriously, girls love baby animals.”

 

“Such as a kitten,” muttered Loki, his eye's lighting up as an idea came to him. “Yes, I recall that Darcy once fawned over a small kitten she had found wondering the streets! Perfect!”

 

“Glad I could help you,” chuckled Tony. “But you'll need more than a kitten to win her over.”

 

Loki nodded casually as he flipped open his laptop and began looking for locations to purchase a kitten. “I understand this, Stark. Once I have regained her favor, I can continue with my original plan to woo her.”

 

“Uh-huh,” chuckled Tony. “Good luck with that, and call me if you need me.”

 

“Of course, I will continue to keep you informed,” assured Loki. “Good evening Stark.”

 

Without another word, Loki hung up and continued his search.

  

* * *

 

It was almost 11:00 when Darcy walked in with a big grin and a joyful wave to Loki. She also nearly jumped in his lap as she flung herself onto the couch. Fortunately, Loki had finished his earlier business with the laptop, so the small device was safely out of harms way. In the computer's place was now Darcy's head.

 

“Oh gods, we are _so_ going to see that play again,” exclaimed Darcy happily. “Just you and me though. I think the puppet's pantomiming sex was a little much for Steve.”

 

Loki choked a little and shot Darcy a horrified look. “This show involved puppets who portrayed various sexual acts?”

 

“Yep!” stated Darcy with a giggle. “The handlers were in a good mood tonight too, some of the moves were _really_ interesting.”

 

“Indeed,” muttered Loki, looking somewhat nervous. “I will assume you had a good time then?”

 

She gave an enthusiastic nod and curled further into Loki's lap with a yawn. “Yep. Well, except for the part where I think I broke Steve. Otherwise it was awesome!”

 

Darcy couldn't see the grin that broke across Loki's face. Perhaps their date tonight hadn't been a success and Steve would be halting all attempts to pursue the woman in his lap. “You broke the Captain's mind?”

 

“Well, not me,” corrected Darcy. “The play broke his mind, but he chose the play because of me so technically it's my fault.”

 

“I see,” muttered Loki, his mood falling again. “Speaking of Steven, where did you leave him?”

 

“Down stairs,” replied Darcy casually. “He wanted to come up but you seemed so upset earlier that I didn't want him coming up and bothering you.”

 

Loki could have smacked himself in the head. Clearly, once again, he had underestimated Darcy. _I need to stop doing that._ “I see. Why did you believe Steven had upset me?”

 

Asking dumb questions needed to stop as well, though Loki didn't consider that a dumb question. But Darcy apparently did if the look of 'really?' complete with raised eyebrow which was currently displayed on her face was any indication. “Besides the fact that you looked ready to murder Steve and the way you were looking more than a little perturbed when I left? You were fine before he showed up. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and get four.”

 

“You are far more observant than you let on,” muttered Loki with a soft smile, one of his hands coming up to stroke her hair.

 

“No shit,” chuckled Darcy with a yawn. “You've known that for years.”

 

Loki felt the smile grow a little as he watched the girl falling asleep in his lap. “Yes, but you make it easy to forget sometimes.” Darcy let out a small sound of agreement but offered little else in way of a response. His hand continued to stroke her hair as she fell further and further towards sleep. “Will you have lunch with me tomorrow? I wish to give you something.”

 

“Can't,” muttered Darcy. “Teaching Steve about computers. Dinner?”

 

Loki felt himself bristle a bit at Steve's continued interference, but knew there was little he could do at this point. “Dinner it is then. Shall I cook or would you care to go out?”

 

“Don' care,” murmured Darcy as she finally nodded off in his lap.

 

Keeping the smile in place, Loki waited a few moments until he was certain that Darcy had fallen asleep before scooping her up. He happily carried her to bed, humming a little as he went. Darcy may have gone out with Steve for the night, but Loki was the one taking her to bed. Even if it was platonic at the moment. _But not for long._ No, she would be his soon, as she rightfully should be. After all, she was the goddess of mischief.


	6. Late-Night Lab Visits, Kittens, and a Surprising Ally

The echo of a ringing phone sent Danya rolling off the cot she'd fallen asleep on with all the grace of a floundering fish. Brown hair was spit rather ungracefully from her mouth with a growl. “Shit!”

 

Still, the bad language didn't deter the phone from emitting it's cheerful rendition of 'This is Halloween' nor did it stop the scowl from growing across Danya's face as she scooped up the annoying device while checking on her experiment. “Dammit Coulson, what the fuck did I tell you about calling at ungodly times? I swear, you're balls are mine if I EVER see you again.”

 

An uncomfortable cough from the other end alerted Danya to the fact that she was not talking to Coulson. Checking the ID, she cursed a little when she noticed it was Steve's number and not her boss's. “Shit, sorry Steve. Normally I don't get calls from anyone this late at night except Coulson who I swear is a fucking robot.”

 

“Uh, alright, um,” stuttered Steve uneasily. “Well, uh, I was hoping you were awake. I mean, I know its not gentlemanly or appropriate to visit a da- _LADY_ this late at night, but I was hoping you'd be awake?”

 

Danya blew out a breath and nodded with a small smile at his unease, eyes shooting to check the clock beside her cot. “Yeah, I'm awake Steve. When are you going to be by?”

 

“Uh...now?” his voice was sheepish and uncertain. It made Danya laugh as she walked over to open the heavy door into her lab. Steve was standing outside looking so awkward that Danya just wanted to hug him. _No, don't even go there Danya. You'll eat him alive._ She so would too, but he'd love it so much... _no!_

 

“Hey Steve, how'd it go tonight?” asked Danya as she opened the door the rest of the way to allow the bulky super-soldier in.

 

“I think I made a mistake,” muttered Steve with a sigh as he walked inside looking mopy.

 

Danya felt her heart ache for the sweet man. “What happened? Did she reject you?”

 

Steve shook his head quickly. “No, not at all. We're going to improve my skills with one of your computer things tomorrow.”

 

“So you have a second date,” confirmed Danya with a nod. “That's a good thing, so what's got you down?”

 

“I think she may have been insulted by the show tonight,” admitted Steve sulkily.

 

Both of Danya's eyebrows furrowed. “You took her to a movie that insulted her?”  
  


“Play,” corrected Steve. “It's some awful show called Avenue Q. The things they did with puppets, well, its enough to make a fella want to do something rash.”

 

She couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or feel horrified for _Steve_. His date was fine, there was no question about that. Most people today knew what Avenue Q was, so she probably knew what she was getting into. But Steve definitely wouldn't have. God, the puppet sex scene probably scarred him for life if the hooker parts didn't. “Oh god Steve, you poor guy.”

 

Steve's head shot up and he gave her a confused look. “What?”

 

Danya laughed. “Steve, any girl today is going to know what to expect with Avenue Q. Most people have _at least_ heard the song 'The Internet is for Porn', which is kinda a stage setter for what the rest of the show is like. That and 'Everyone's a little bit Racist'. Trust me, you're date wasn't horrified. You, however, have probably been scarred for life.”

 

“Oh,” muttered Steve, his face turning red. For several minutes he didn't say a word until he suddenly lifted his head and turned determined eyes on Danya. “I want you to talk to me, er, dirty?”

 

Now it was her turn to choke. “I'm sorry, what?”

 

He took a deep breath and plowed forward. “Talk to me like you would someone else. I'm easily embarrassed by how people talk and act now. It's nothing like home, and if I want any shot at this I need to get over that. You can curse and speak the way that makes me blush. So, do it.”

 

She was still giving him the 'you've lost it' look. “Steve, I'm not going to try to break your moral expectations. For one thing, Fury would kill me. As in six-feet-under-with-a-knife-in-my-chest kill me. Or he'd order Natasha to do it, either way. For another, it isn't right. If this girl can't accept you as is, well, she really doesn't deserve you.”

 

Steve's shoulders slumped a little at her refusal and he allowed his head to drop towards his chest. “I don't know what to do Danya. How is a fella supposed to catch a girl's eye now when people are so...”

 

“Lewd?” offered Danya as she dropped to her knees in front of Steve. “I know what you mean. It's hard to find a guy who _won't_ talk to your chest, but that's what makes you stand out.”

 

The confused look was back so she quickly explained. “Most guys now are inclined to, excuse my language, fuck you with their eyes before they even approach you.” She watched the blush creep up Steve's cheeks and wanted to hug the man. His sensibilities were so _delicate_... “But, Steve, that's where you defer. You talk to a girls eyes, not her chest. Plus, there's the whole gentleman thing you've got going on. Honestly, first time you did the whole holding-doors-open-and-pulling-out-chairs thing with me, I thought you were trying to get into my pants.” The blush darkened and she had to forcefully keep herself from laughing. “It took a bit, but I realized you're truly that kind of guy and this girl will see that too. You've just got to give it time. Tell me, is this other guy you're competing with a gentleman?”

 

“I don't know,” admitted Steve. “I doubt it though, he seems crude.”

 

Danya smiled softly at him and couldn't resist patting Steve on the head as she stood again. “Then just keep at it. You'll get there.”

 

Steve nodded, a sigh falling from his mouth. “But- he also lives with her.”

 

“So?” asks Danya mildly. “I don't see why that's a big deal. She _is_ single right?”

 

“According to her,” confirmed Steve.

 

Danya shruged. “Then it's all good. I had two friends in high school who practically lived together some nights and there was nothing going on with them. Not that there shouldn't have been, and if one of them hadn't moved away I would have so locked them _both_ in a closet until the ridiculousness stopped, but that's besides the point.”

 

“Did they sleep in the same bed?” asked Steve uneasily. “I didn't see any sighs of the couch being occupied or a second bedroom....”

 

“Yeah, they did sometimes,” confirmed Danya. “Again, not that weird. Well, at least _I_ don't think it's that weird. And this girl sounds like the kind who wouldn't care based on what you've told me. Don't let it keep you up at night.”

 

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It still ain't right. A fella and a gal, unattached, sleeping in the same bed.”

 

Danya sighed again and handed Steve a cup of the coffee she always kept warm. “Look Steve, things have changed. I know Coulson only sent you to me so I could run your blood work, but I've taken it as a personal duty to educate you on modern standards. The reality is, women and men are equal now. Some of the interactions that you wouldn't have seen before do happen these days and are accepted. The reduced social boundaries between men and women are one of those changes. Men and women weren't really friends in the 40's right?”

 

Steve shook his head slowly, his eyes riveted on her. “No, it wasn't proper.”

 

“Well, we're friends right?” asked Danya with a raised eyebrow. She already knew the answer.

 

“Of course!” exclaimed Steve, his eyes comically wide and nerves plastered across his face.

 

Danya chuckled a little. “Well, you're not trying to get in my pa- er, _date_ me.” _Unfortunately._ “So, women and men can be friends without any romantic intentions.”

 

Steve nodded uncertainly. “Yeah, but we don't live together.”

 

“So?” shrugged Danya. “You stay down here some nights while I'm working and I've stayed at your apartment before.”

 

“True...” muttered Steve with a sigh. “Alright, I'll try not to let it bother me.”

 

Danya nodded, satisfied and pulled up a stool so she could sit in front of Steve. “Now, tell me about what's happening tomorrow...”

 

* * *

 

Loki strode confidentially into S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, a box tucked under one arm casually. He had found the perfect gift for Darcy, or at least what he hoped would be perfect. The box shook a little in his arms but he ignored that in favor of locating his roommate. If he was correct, she would be in her office. The sound of her voice floating from the aforementioned room intermingled with the Captains own confirmed his suspicions.

 

Drawing in a breath of confidence, he swept up to the door and knocked on the frame. Walking straight in seemed like a poor choice and a violation of Darcy's privacy as well as an assumption. Normally he wouldn't have any reservations about such a thing as invading her space but he didn't want to get thrown out by Darcy if he pissed her off.

 

Two heads turned towards him from in front of the computer in Darcy's office. One belonged to Darcy, who gave Loki a wide grin, and the other belonged to an annoyed looking Steve. Apparently, the good Captain didn't like being denied alone time with Darcy. Too bad for him.

 

“Am I interrupting?” queried Loki, who refrained from smirking. He knew for a fact that he was interrupting but he didn't care. Steve shot him a glare which told him the good Captain knew exactly what Loki was doing. Good.

 

Darcy, however, shot him a bright grin and motioned him into the room. “Nope, not interrupting. We were actually done for the day. Steve needs a break before we move onto some of the _really_ complicated stuff like sending e-mail and surfing the internet. With safe search on, of course.” The last part was said with a wink which Loki knew the Captain couldn't see. Clearly, Darcy was having fun teaching Steve.

 

Loki nodded with a smile of his own. “Good. I was hoping I could steal you for lunch.”

 

“Always!” exclaimed Darcy as she jumped up and grabbed her jacket. However, she paused when the box under his arm made a noise and shook a little. Slowly, she blinked a few times at the box, then tilted her head up to blink at Loki. “Why are you carrying around a physics theory?”

 

Both men made an odd sound that resembled verbal confusion and blinked cluelessly back at her. She sighed and muttered something about spending way too much time with Jane. “Schrodinger’s Cat.” When she was still met with clueless expressions, she rolled her eyes and took the box from Loki while shaking her head. “Its a physics theory about a cat in a box that is usually represented by the phrase: 'the cat is simultaneously alive and dead'. It's a quantum mechanics theory that became mainstream.”

 

“I see,” muttered Loki. “Well, that box is intended as a gift, not as representation of a theory concerning a potentially dead feline.”

 

“I figured as much,” sighed Darcy as she flipped open the lid and smiled a the small, black bundle of fur which blinked back at her from the blanketed depths of its cardboard home. “Hey little fella. What's up?”

 

The cat cocked its head at her uncertainly, mewed, and leaned on the open edge of the box to sniff experimentally at Darcy. She laughed softly in response and set the box down so she could pick the small animal up. “So, why the kitten?” Her brows furrowed with worry as her eyes snapped up to trace over Loki. “You aren't leaving again, are you?”

 

“No,” assured Loki quickly. “I have no intention of leaving any time soon, if ever again.”

 

“Good,” grumbled Darcy as the kitten burrowed into her cleavage. Loki found the sight cute and, for a moment, he imagined a small version of himself or Darcy doing the same thing. Beside him, Rogers began to blush.

 

“So,” blazed forward Darcy without seeming to realize how she looked with a kitten poking its head out from between her breasts. “Where did you want to go for lunch? Also, you're going to have to take this little gal home, I don't have time over lunch. I'll pick up the stuff for her on my way home.”

 

Loki smiled and held open her jacket for her. She let the kitten rest in her shirt while she put on the jacket. “I have already procured all of the items she will require. All you must do is name her.”

 

“Ninja,” replied Darcy instantly. “Her name is Ninja.”

 

He blinked at her for a moment, but nodded slowly. “Very well then, Ninja shall be her name.”

 

Darcy grinned in return and turned to Rogers, who was still blushing madly. “Hey Steve, I'm gonna bow out for a bit. When I get back Tony's already procured me for the afternoon for some project he's working on. Something to do with the worm-hole generator. Anyway, I'll have to pick up your lesson's next time you're free.”

 

“Perhaps tonight?” suggested Rogers quickly. “Tony gave me a computer, but I haven't set it up yet.”

 

She considered it for a moment, and Loki could see her weighing the difficulty of explaining how to assemble a computer to Rogers and actually having the energy to do exactly that. He had seen how tired she often was from working with Stark. Apparently, the man was exasperating to work with in the technological field. “Let me think on that one Cap. I'll let you know later. Depends on how much shit Tony manages to blow up this afternoon.”

 

Loki chuckled. “I hate to break up this little conversation,” really, he didn't, “but, Darcy, you do only have a limited amount of time allotted for lunch. And you definitely must eat.”

 

Darcy was giving him that 'you know I can skip a meal and be just fine look', which he knew wasn't a complete lie so long as she only skipped one meal. The issue was that she might skip multiples in a day. Or week. Still, she sighed and nodded. “Right. I'll see you later Steve. Text me if you want.”

 

With that, Loki was able to pull her out the door and lead her down the hall with a hand on her lower back. Behind him, he missed Fury stepping into the hallway from the office across from Darcy's, shaking his head sadly.

 

* * *

 

“You're asking for death, trying for the Lewis girl.” Fury's voice held a warning, but it was the kind that a father might give his wayward son. “Don't see what's that great about her anyway. She's trouble.”

 

Steve sighed and shook his head. “She's fiery, an individual, confident, and beautiful. Like Peggy was.”

 

Fury was giving him an assessing look, but shrugged none the less. “Just don't get killed doing this Captain. And don't let it interfere with your work. You're still an Avenger, and just because Loki decided to switch sides at the last minute doesn't mean he'll stay there. If it comes down to it, you need to be able to take down anyone. Miss Lewis' associate included.”

 

“That won't be an issue, sir,” promised Steve. _Definitely not an issue._

 

Apparently satisfied, Fury nodded and handed something to Steve. “For Miss Lewis, from you of course.” With that, the Director turned and walked away, leaving a gaping Steve behind him.

 

It took the super-soldier a moment before he slowly lifted the envelope in his hands up to the light. Inside, he could see two hard cards, which looked very much like the iTune's cards which seemed to be constantly scattered around Darcy's office. Still confused, Steve examined the envelop and noted the

words _From Steve_ written across the back in his script. That was just creepy.

 

None-the-less, he lay the cards on her computer keyboard and left the office, unsure what to make of Fury's apparent support in his efforts.

 


	7. Lunch, Flirting, and a Touch of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, fluff with a side of seriousness and some light banter in the future.

Darcy was never attempting to choose a restaurant again. In her life. With someone like Loki around who knew everything she liked, why would she bother to choose for herself?  
  
“Loki, I swear, you are a god,” exclaimed Darcy as she swallowed the first bite of her poboy. “How the heck do you keep finding these places?”  
  
Loki smirked, leaning back with a cat-at-cannery grin. “I am a god, remember?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” muttered Darcy. “Spill on the location method. Otherwise I'll assume you've just had a stroke of dumb luck.”  
  
He chuckled slightly and shrugged, biting into his own muffuletta. “To be honest, I inquired about a good lunch place from Craig Landry. “  
  
Darcy grinned. “You know he thinks we're dating, right? Or that you want to pursue me?”  
  
Loki chuckled some. “Yes, well, apparently my actions are more closely associated with an individual attempting to pursue the affections of a woman than a friend.” He paused, sobering some as his eyes came to rest back on Darcy, happily munching on her food. “Would it be so horrible if I were to attempt to pursue you?”  
  
The food she'd just bitten into caught in her throat for a moment, and she choked some. That was random. “Uh, no, not really. But we kinda settled this matter years ago, remember? You left, it drove the message in pretty clear that you weren't interested.”  
  
Looking down, Loki pushed a pickle around on his plate for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet hers again. “Darcy, I must be truthful. Yes, I ran. It is abnormal for me to feel strong affection towards anyone who is not family. The feelings of protectiveness and care I felt for both you and Dani were abnormal, but because we were so close I forced my unease away. For once, I had friends who were did not begrudge me my mischief. The thought of loosing that was more terrifying than anything Odin could have ever threatened me with.” He took a deep breath, but plowed forward. Lies were easier to speak than the truth, but in this case it was the truth that needed voicing. “My leaving was not completely in my hands. Odin, my father, did demand I return to Asgard. I feared if I did not leave that he may bring harm to you or Dani. Thor's coronation was to be in a matter of years, and Odin wanted me in Asgard to help ensure that he was ready.”  
  
“Which he so wasn't,” muttered Darcy. “Really, when he crashed here? Thor acted like a spoiled kid. Hell, he even dragged Jane into trouble, though I think that was more his muscles hypnotizing her than anything.”  
  
Loki chuckled some but nodded none the less. “That is distinctly possible.” Pausing, he reached out to lay a hand over her own. “Darcy, you do know I love you, correct?”  
  
Her own eyes met his, smiling back though a touch of sadness was present. Her hand turned over to squeeze his. “I know Loki. I love you too. You're probably the best friend I've ever had next to Dani, and I say that as in you two are equally close to me. That makes you precious, and I'd never want to loose that. Nothing in the world could make me leave you or stop supporting you.”  
  
“Nothing?” questioned Loki, awe written on his face.  
  
Darcy laughed. “Loki, I ran onto an active battle field to save you from getting your ass beat into the ground. When I saw you on TV destroying the city, I never for a second thought anything less than catastrophic had happened to you. I trust you, unconditionally. You're Loki, my best friend, practically family to me. I will always love and support you. It's what friends do.”  
  
Loki almost felt like he could cry. Felt as if he would cry. This woman, this mortal woman, who's life was so fragile, trusted him completely. It was something no one had ever given him. “Darcy...”  
  
Her faint smile and the touch of her palm against his cheek stopped him. “Hang on, I'm not done. Loki, you don't have to explain anything to me. If you can ever talk about what happened though, what drove you so far into madness that you almost destroyed everything, I'm here.”  
  
He nodded, hand gripping hers a little hard. “I will admit, my reasoning might seem trivial to you.”  
  
“Loki, don't make me repeat myself,” warned Darcy with a faint smile.   
  
The god chuckled and proceeded to tell her everything, from Odin's lies to his desperation for acceptance. When he had finished, Darcy was gripping his hand in return. “Loki, that's not a trivial reason.”  
  
He snorted slightly derisively. “You did not do such things when you discovered your own adoption. I should not have thrown such a fit.”  
  
Darcy rolled her eyes. “Actually, I did. I just rebelled in a different way, i.e. through pranks and almost getting arrested. Remember that running thing that Dani and I used to sometimes go do?”  
  
“The one where you jumped over walls or attempted to climb buildings?” questioned Loki, remembering how odd it had looked to see his friends run like that.  
  
“Yeah,” confirmed Darcy. “That. Well, I started getting into that as a direct result of finding out I was adopted.”  
  
Loki nodded slowly. “Did you're parents lie to you? You never discussed how it was you discovered your parent's own betrayal.”  
  
Darcy snorted slightly. “Worse than you know. Dani was around when the shit hit the fan. I actually stayed with her family for almost three months afterwords because I didn't want to go home. As far as I was concerned, I couldn't trust my own parents to be honest with me so why should I stay with them.”  
  
“Eventually they were forgiven though,” pointed out Loki. “I distinctly recall that.”  
  
“Yeah,” confirmed Darcy with a nod. “Never trusted them again, but eventually I saw some kind of reason.”  
  
“That is understandable,” assured Loki. “However, you are not telling me something.”  
  
Darcy sighed and moved to pack her forgotten sandwich into one of the boxes the deli had given them. “Yeah, well, part of what made it so bad was that my parents lied directly to my face about it. When I was eight, I came right out and asked my parents if I was adopted. It didn't seem plausible that I was related to them given how different I was from them and that I didn't look like anyone from either side of the family. They told me, clearly, that 'no, I was not adopted'. Two years later, I had to do a blood type test for school and the results were impossible if I was actually related to my parents. I remember my teacher pulling me aside after the class and talking to me about it because the results were weird. After that, he got me dismissed from school early and I went home to confront my mom. She still denied it until I practically shoved the results from my science class in her face. That was the only reason she admitted anything.”  
  
Loki winced, his sympathy for Darcy hitting an all new high. Yes, what Odin had done was bad. It was ridiculous, really. He should have been told far sooner about what he was. But to be directly lied to...Loki would have been unable to forgive Odin if he had directly confronted Odin and his father had lied. How Darcy could find it in her heart to reconnect with two people who had caused her such harm was amazing to Loki.   
  
His hand came out to grasp Darcy's again, interweaving their fingers and drawing her knuckle up for a kiss. “Darcy, no matter what your parents have done, understand this: you are special beyond compare, a genius in your own right, and so much more than either of your false parents could ever hope for you to be. Do not let their lies ever make you forget this.”  
  
Darcy smiled and leaned over the table to hug Loki awkwardly. “Thanks, Loki. Like I said, I dealt with them a long time ago.” She leaned back, hand sliding back into his own. “They aren't me, and they have no bearing on who I am. It doesn't matter that they aren't biologically my parents, they still raised me and cared enough about me to take me in. Besides, there can be more than one type of family and I've found mine in the Avengers and with Jane, you, and Thor. You guys are my family. Nothing else matters.”  
  
With a smile, Loki stood and pulled her up from her chair. The grabbed their lunch and exited the establishment, calling their thanks to the chef for the great food.   
  
\-------------     
  
As soon as they were out the door, the manager, a older woman with graying hair and a thick Louisiana accent, picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
“This is Craig,” spoke an accented man over the phone.  
  
The manager of the sandwich shop grinned. “You an' Lydia were right 'bout those two kids. They're real cute together. So, you gonna meddle?”  
  
Craig laughed through the phone. “Hardly Lucy. Pretty sure that Loki guy's got it all under control. But if you see 'em again, make sure to give 'em a nudge.”  
  
“Will do Craig,” laughed Lucile, Lucy for short. “So, you gonna warn e'ery good Louisiana restaurant in town 'bout those two?”  
  
“Workin' on it,” confirmed Craig, a grin audible in his voice. “I'll keep ya posted Lucy.”  
  
“You betta,” growled Lucile with false menace. “I wanna make damn sure I know when the weddin' is.”


	8. Girl's Night, Ball Invites, and More Advice

“-and that's when Loki showed up with this kitten in a box,” explained Darcy as she flashed Pepper and Jane a photo on her phone. “Isn't she precious?”

Jane took the phone and examined the photo, cooing with Pepper over the small bundle of fur. All three women had decided a night out was necessary to allow the guys some freedom (even though Darcy was pretty sure Pepper had Tony tagged). Now, they were seated at the pub Loki had taken Darcy to with drinks in front of them and food on the way.

“So, why the kitten?” asked Jane curiously. “It isn't a special occasion or anything, right?”

Darcy sighed slightly and took back her phone. “I think he gave it to me to help keep my mind of Dani's death. He wasn't there before and, well, he does care about me. It would make sense, him giving me a fluffy animal on the anniversary of the day she died day she died.”

Jane's eyebrows furrowed and Pepper looked equally concerned. Darcy glanced at them both for a moment before seeming to remember something. “You guy's don't know about that. Right.”

“Darcy, who is Dani?” asked Jane quietly, one hand coming to rest on the ex-intern's own.

Darcy's eyes remained glued to the table as she took a solid swig of her beer. “Dani was one of my best friends in high school, along with Loki. I know I at least mentioned that part.” She paused for a moment to collect herself. “The part I don't talk about is that Dani died almost four years ago in a lab accident.”

Jane gave her a sympathetic look. Pepper looked upset, possibly because Tony had almost blown himself up a few times in his lab. Suffice to say, the S.H.I.E.L.D fire personnel, medical personnel, Coulson, Fury, and Pepper were all relieved Tony had basically chosen Darcy as his apprentice. It meant fewer emergency calls and fewer fires. Though there was a shocking increase in explosions, which Darcy solely blamed on Tony not double checking his work. Seriously, every explosion could have been avoided if he checked his work.

“Darcy, are you okay?” asked Jane softly.

She just shrugged. “I guess. It was four years ago after all. Still don't like to talk about it though, so we're not going to.”

Pepper's brows furrowed and Darcy could just see a lecture on bottling up her emotions coming her way. Oogie Boogie's song echoing from the phone in her hands proved her salvation. Of course, she would have preferred another hero besides Coulson, but the man would have to do. And hey, at least she could have some fun.

Holding up a finger, she answered the call with a grin. “Hey Coulson, what's up? And don't say 'me', 'cause then I'll have to tell Clint you're cheating on him.”

Jane actually choked on her drink across the table while Pepper was blushing but laughing at the same time. She could hear Coulson clear his throat, though there was a bit of a chuckle in there too. The man could smile, she'd seen it done. He started up on something about a report, leading to an eye roll and 'one-moment' finger from Darcy before she stood and walked outside.

As soon as she'd left, Pepper turned rapidly to Jane. “Have you asked Thor to talk with Loki about Darcy yet?”

Jane sighed and shook her head. “Thor's a little afraid to broach the subject with Loki. Apparently the last time Thor tried to ask Loki about a woman in his life, Loki snapped at him. Literally. With his teeth.”

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. “Alright, I'm not sure I want to know.”

“Thor said something about sparring practice being a bad time to talk about love affairs,” elaborated Jane. “Especially when Loki is in a head lock.”

“I could see that,” muttered Pepper, who was beginning to wonder if she needed to chip Loki and Thor as well. “We need to know what he feels though. Darcy is clearly interested in him.”

Jane nodded. “He has to feel something for her. Thor basically agreed that Loki is probably in love with Darcy if he gave up his plans so easily to protect her. Apparently the agreement he signed with S.H.I.E.L.D is pretty restrictive. Though, honestly, I don't think any of the Avenger's would allow Coulson or Fury to hurt Darcy if he did go bad again.”

“Tony definitely wouldn't,” agreed Pepper. “He sees Darcy as the kid he never had on some level. I'm a little surprised he hasn't tried to play Daddy in this whole issue.”

Again, Jane nodded while sipping her drink thoughtfully. “Have you ever noticed that Darcy kind of looks like him?”

Pepper hummed slightly, nodding herself. “And acts like him. If I didn't know better, I'd swear they were related. Though, admittedly, I've always thought Darcy looked a little more like you than Tony.”

“Really?” asked Jane with a chuckle. “Well, people have asked if we were sisters before. Or cousins.”

“I could see that,” admitted Pepper. “Genetics are funny things.”

“Mhm,” agreed Jane. “They can make two unrelated people resemble one another just by chance.”

At that point, Darcy ducked back into the booth. “Hey, sorry about that. Coulson had some issue with the last report I submitted. So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki paced back and fourth before Tony, slightly agitated and clearly a little frustrated. Darcy had hinted heavily this afternoon at her take on their relationship, and Loki had read between the lines. She still loved him as more than a friend, and she was willing to take the step if he was. The question was, how? It was determining the answer to his own question that was diving Loki up a wall.

“This is preposterous,” growled the Mischief God, “I need to do something that cannot be mistaken for the act of a friend. Take her someplace where she will feel special, loved. So why is it that I cannot think of such a place? My creativity knows no bounds, yet no location which crosses my mind is acceptable.”

Tony shrugged slightly, taking a sip of his martini. “Well, maybe its because you don't have my resources.”

The pacing halted immediately and sharp green eyes came to rest on him. “Elaborate.”

Cocky smirk in place, Tony fished an envelope from his pocket and waved it at Loki. “I have here, in my possession, acquired for you two invitations to my most up-and-coming party. It's a fancy little event for the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. It's staff only and I'm throwing it, which means I can invite you. Take Darcy; there is no way in hell she'll be able to miss the implications of you taking her to a formal party. Especially if you play you're game right and make it clear what you want.” The following wink left no doubt in the god's mind about what Tony was referring to.

Loki nodded, a smile slowly growing on his face as he eyed first the envelop then Tony. “Is it safe to assume you will be present as well?”

“At my own party? Of course. Willing wing-man, at your service,” agreed Tony with a grin and faint bow, as much as he could while sprawled as he was. “Ask her tonight, when she gets home though. Steve might get the same idea, and you don't want to give him any opportunities.”

“No, that I do not,” agreed Loki as he took the envelop and turned it over. “Is anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D aware of your plans?”

Tony grinned. “Oh yeah. Agent Coulson's the one who subtly cleared it. He's rooting for you, for the record. Apparently, despite attempting to destroy the world, he considers you an okay guy. Probably something about the whole 'giving up your cause for a woman you love' thing. Though, it could be 'cause he doesn't want Steve corrupted, too. Course, Natasha has her eye on Steve I think, so maybe Coulson's worrying about the wrong girl.”

“Hm...perhaps I could utilize the other mortal female's attraction to my advantage,” mused Loki as he rubbed his chin. “It is the one you call Widow, correct?”

“Yep,” confirmed Tony with a grin. “Wouldn't try it though. I'm pretty sure Clint's already got dibs.”

Loki sighed. “Ah yes, the Eye of the Hawk.”

“Hawkeye,” corrected Tony automatically as he shifted positions in his chair. The result was his head hanging over one arm while his legs hung over the other. “And yeah, he's kinda in your boat: hopelessly head-over-heels with no real good way to proceed.”

“Seduction is a difficult game,” confirmed Loki. “But to play the long game is infinitely more entertaining than the short term.”

Tony chuckled. “Spoken like a chess master.”

“I do find the game entertaining,” admitted Loki quietly. Tony noted the sadness in Loki's eyes but said nothing.

It was several minutes before Tony started to twitch, which meant that he really needed to start talking again. Or doing something. The 'something' ended up involving his drink and a rubber band. Fortunately, Loki was skilled at dodging flying objects. Living with Thor had some advantages after all.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly midnight when Darcy came strolling into the apartment, humming something which Loki recognized as an old Irish drinking song. He chuckled some and leaned his head backwards over the couch. Looking at Darcy upside down usually made her laugh, and his goal was achieved when she broke into giggles at the sight of him. Though that could have been the alcohol, too. It was always difficult for Loki to determine exactly how drunk Darcy was, given her mental and physical facilities didn't usually degrade rapidly. Yes, she would become light headed and slightly uninhibited, but didn't tend to trip over her own feet or speak with a slur.

He realized she must have drank quite a bit, however, when she dropped into his lap and kissed the middle of his throat. “Hi Loki.”

“Good evening,” muttered Loki as he raised his head to look at her, all of his will power focused on halting his reaction to her proximity. One of his eyebrows was lifted as well. “Feeling amorous tonight?”

Darcy snorted. “What, I'm not allowed to kiss my best friend?”

Loki grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “By all means, kiss away.”

The words sent Darcy into a fit of giggles, even as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “Gods, I love you Loki.”

“And I love you,” murmured back Loki. “So much, in fact, that I wanted to ask you to a ball.”

Darcy's head was off his shoulder in a second and she looked more than a little uneasy. “A ball?”

“Yes,” confirmed Loki. “I have been informed that Tony has decided to throw a ball of sorts for the personnel of S.H.I.E.L.D and he provided two invitations. I wanted to ask if you would accompany me.”

“Oh thank god,” muttered Darcy. “I thought you meant something on Asgard and I was gonna say, I don't think you want me anywhere near your family. I'm pretty sure I'd hurt someone.”

Loki's brows furrowed. “You have yet to harm Thor.”

She nodded and leaned backwards on the couch until she was laying down with her lower body still in Loki's lap. “Yeah, but Thor at least realizes his errors and is trying to make up for them. You can't say the same for everyone else in your family.”

“This is true,” confirmed Loki as his head fell back against the back of the couch, though he was surreptitiously looking at Darcy.

Apparently, she didn't notice. “Anyway, yeah, I'll go with you to Tony's ball. It sounds like fun.”

It took a lot of effort to keep the massive grin off Loki's face. “Wonderful.” Suddenly, he scooped her up, balancing her easily as he strode towards her bedroom. She squeaked with the move, but said nothing more. “Now, you must get to sleep and allow the alcohol to leave your system.”

“Hmmm, I might be better persuaded if I wasn't the only one in said bed,” suggested Darcy with a bit of a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle.

Loki just shook his head. “You are fortunate that I know you so well. Such jokes would be dangerous to make around others.”

“Yeah,” sighed Darcy, both of her arms wrapping around his neck as she snuggled against his chest. Was it his imagination, or did she sound a little disappointed? “That's why you're my best friend. You run with my banter but know when I'm kidding.”

He hummed in response, confirming her statement but unable to squash his hope that someday soon, her words would be truthful rather than joking and that he wouldn't be going to bed with her as only a friend.

 

* * *

 

“What's a fella to do when he's goin' up against the best friend?” asked Steve as he fiddled with the tumbler of vodka Danya had handed him when he showed up at her door looking like a kicked puppy. He couldn't get drunk, no matter how strong Danya brewed the vodka (and she was an expert at making strong vodka). Still, the familiar burn helped a little.

“Keep fighting,” replied Danya as she checked something on a computer before coming to sit back across from Steve with her coffee in hand. “Even if you don't succeed, you'll hate yourself for a long time if you don't at least try to fight.”

Steve nodded and swallowed the shot she'd given him, wincing some. Danya chuckled a little and for a moment, he saw the similarities between her and Natasha. Both women seemed to exhibit the same manners at times, though Danya was far less selfish than the Russian assassin. Well, Steve couldn't actually say Natasha was selfish. She certainly acted in her own interests, but saying she was selfish was probably a step too far. The woman had saved his life after all.

“So what's your next move?” queried Danya, eyes glued once again to the main computer in her office. Whatever she was running appeared to be important but she wouldn't say what it was. Just that Nick Fury had told her to run it.

Steve shrugged behind her dejectedly. “I don't know. Somethin' flashy might be nice. I remember Bucky dragged me out one night on this double date with a pair of dames to this huge technology fair and they seemed impressed.”

Danya nodded distractedly, paused, then nearly jumped from her computer chair and headed across the room. Steve found himself momentarily distracted by her grace. He would never deny that Danya was attractive to him. Besides being beautiful, she was intelligent, strong, and snarky when she wanted to be. Then there was her attitude and willingness to stand up for what she believed in our against the people she thought were wrong. Danya is beautiful but Darcy is so much like Peggy...

A piece of card-stock appeared beneath Steve's nose so rapidly that he thought the thin material might cut him. “Here. Invite her to the S.H.I.E.L.D ball Stark's throwing.”

“Ball?” asked Steve nervously, even as he took the nicely printed invitation from Danya. “You think I should ask her to a ball?”

Danya nodded dismissively, sitting back down at her computer and checking the progress on whatever she was doing. “I don't think you should ask her. I'm telling you to ask her.”

“What if she doesn't want to go?” asked Steve uneasily. “I mean, a ball seems nicer than what we've been doing, but what if she spooks?”

The biochemist paused, then turned to look at Steve over her shoulder with a cocked eyebrow. “Where the hell did you hear the phrase 'spook'?”

“Uh, a guy I work with?” tried Steve uneasily.

Blue eyes rolled with gusto and he could hear Danya muttering something about telling Natasha to smack Clint upside the head. Steve decided not to ask. He hadn't quite figured out the relationship between Natasha and Danya yet, but neither seemed willing to state their connection either. Not for the first time, he wondered if Danya and Natasha were actually related in some way. They're personalities were similar enough.

“Danya?” questioned Steve, his unease slightly audible.

“Hm?” Her eyes refocused on him and, not for the first time, he noticed how tired she looked.

Danya didn't get out much. Steve had gathered that within the first week of knowing the quirky, violent, and strong-willed woman. How she managed to remain thin, he would never know. Her work though, all the tests she ran and the research she did, took a heavy toll. His eyes fell to the invitation in his hand and his thoughts on asking Darcy to go.

The hand holding the invitation was re-extended towards Danya. “No, Danya, you should go.”

She looked more than a little taken aback. “What?”

“You should go to this...ball,” explained Steve as he replaced the invitation in her open hands, careful to close her fingers around the card. “Danya, you live in this little cement world and it's...it's not right! I've talked to the guards down here. You don't leave often and when you do, its usually only briefly. Most of the other scientists at least talk together, but you never join them.” His eyes met hers and any lingering doubts about trying to force Danya to do anything fled his mind. She looked exhausted, and if she kept this up she'd burn out, fast. “Go to this ball thing, dance with some people, and have fun.”

A faint smile tugged at her lips as she pushed the invite back at him. “Steve, even if you don't take the invite, I'm not going.”

“Why?” His determination had taken full control apparently. “You're young Danya. Young people are supposed to have fun.”

The faint smile grew. “This coming from the man who ditched a hot double date to try, yet again, to sign up for military service.”

Steve blushed a little, but chuckled and shrugged it off. “I never said I was perfect.”

“True,” sighed Danya as she leaned back. “But I won't know anyone there. None of the other scientists will be there, not that I'd really want to socialize with them anyway, but still. Plus, I can't exactly say I work for the secret research branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. if anyone asks, so what would be the point?”

He nodded a little, understanding where she was coming from all too well. “Alright, well, what- what if I go with you?”

Her eyes widened almost comically, lending her a momentary innocence he knew didn't exist. But that didn't keep him from wanting to draw her close and hug her. “You'd go with me?”

“Yeah,” agreed Steve. “That would be swell, don't you think?”

Danya chuckled a little and relaxed back into her chair. “It would be amusing, at minimum. Alright, listen, I'll go to this ball thing on one condition. You have to ask this girl you're crushing on first. IF she says no, then I'll go with you. But if she says yes, you have to go out with her to the ball and not worry about what I'm doing that night.”

“What if I get Natasha to agree to go?” haggled Steve. “Then you'd at least have someone to talk with all night.”

“Please,” snorted Danya. “'Tasha's got a nice side of archer to keep her occupied, she's not gonna want to go hang out with me.”

Steve shook his head. “If I can get her to agree?”

For a moment, he actually thought she was going to say no. The war was going on behind her eyes and more than once he saw her glance at the computer resting against the back wall. Finally though, she sighed and nodded. “Aright, if you can get Tasha to go then I'll go regardless of if you have a date. But you have to go with me if this girl says no because I am not going to spend a night with my cousin unless I have to.”

“Deal,” agreed Steve, filing the bit about her and Natasha being cousins away for a later discussion. “Um, so, do you have any advice on asking a girl out to a fancy shindig like this?”


	9. Danya and Natasha have a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Danya have a talk about Steve.
> 
> CHAPTER IS OPTIONAL. SEE NOTE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter wasn't originally part of the story. It was posted separately later because I wanted to give people the chance to learn a little more about Natasha and Danya's relationship, Danya's feelings towards Steve, and give a bit more insight into Danya besides the role of devil-on-Steve's-shoulder. You don't need to read this chapter to get anything else.

The vodka burned as it splashed against Danya's throat, blurring her vision a little with tears. It wasn't as bad as shooting whiskey, but that didn't mean there wasn't discomfort. And really, when you were doing shots, comfort wasn't what mattered. It was the alcohol intake and it's ability to help you forget, or at least ease pain.

“Alcohol kills blood cells,” pointed out a voice behind her in the most casual way one could imagine.

Danya didn't even need to turn around to address the individual. “Hey 'Tasha, what're you doing here?”

“Ensuring that you don't end up dead,” replied Natasha as she slid onto a stool beside the drinking scientist. “Fury would be unhappy if that happened, though I'm more concerned for Steve's well being. You are the only individual he's reached out to. It's...discouraging.”

Danya snorted slightly. “He might reach out to you, if you and Clint would stop dancing around each other like bloody school kids and driving everyone up the wall.”

One of Natasha's eyebrows rose, even as she signaled for a shot of vodka herself. “School kids?”

“You two want each other but refuse to actually do anything about it,” confirmed Danya as she took another shot. “Sounds like a pair of school kids to me.”

“Hardly,” scoffed Natasha. “Clint and I are merely friends.”

Danya shook her head with a snort. “Right. And I'm the queen of Whales.”

“You did associate with a man who referred to himself as the God of Mischief once,” pointed out Natasha before she downed her own shot. “It isn't any more far-fetched than that.”

“What, that you and Clint are just friends?” asked Danya. “Please, I've seen two people dance around each other. You guys are being stupid not to jump at the chance to actually be together.”

Both of Natasha's eyebrows shot up rapidly and she actually felt Danya's forehead. “Are you feeling alright Danya? It isn't like you to discuss romance. Period.”

“Fine,” muttered Danya a little bitterly. “And that's not really a fair assessment. It seems like everything I've talked about in the last month that isn't biochemistry related goes back to romance.”

Natasha's eyes lit up suddenly, a fact which Danya hated. Her cousin didn't need to be involved in her wallowing. “You're referring to Steve's crush. Did you find out who it is?”

“How do you know it's a crush?” challenged Danya without any real force. Natasha was observant, she probably knew from watching Steve's behavior. “Maybe he really loves this woman.”

“Girl,” dismissed Natasha. “At least, if the individual I'm thinking of is the target of his affections, then she's little more than a girl.”

Danya spun on her stool to stare at her cousin and almost fell off in the process. “You've seen her?”

“Possibly,” replied Natasha, who carefully examined Danya out of the corner of her eye. “It would be impossible to tell for certain though.”

“Damn,” muttered Danya, her head dropping to the table. “He won't even tell me this girl's name.” She shifted so her face was pointed towards Natasha. “Also, be aware that if this girl, whoever she is, agrees to go out with Steve then you're getting dragged to Stark's little S.H.I.E.L.D pary.”

Natasha almost spit out her drink. “Excuse me?”

“Steve and I made a deal,” explained Danya. “If Steve gets turned down, he drags me to this thing and if she agrees then he's got to talk you into going so I'll go.”

The look on her cousin's face was priceless. Almost pure shock. “Let me get this straight, the man you have feelings for has to go with you to a dance if he gets turned down by another girl, but I have to go if his invitation is accepted?”

“Pretty much,” chuckled Danya. “Steve's convinced I don't get out enough.”

“I doubt you do,” agreed Natasha with a huff. “But why drag me into this?”

Danya shrugged. “You're the only other person I know who might go. It was Steve's suggestion. Blame him.”

Natasha's eyebrow rose again. “For attempting to forcefully remove my over-worked cousin from her lab and subjecting her to a night of fun? The man should be given a medal for risking your wrath.”

“My temper isn't that bad,” muttered Danya with a little pout. It was clearly made in jest.

The bar tender set a bottle between the two of them and a tab for the entire thing. It was premium Russian vodka. It was then that Danya realized she'd done about three more shots since the first one she had done when Natasha arrived. Natasha seemed just as surprised, but waved the whole matter off quickly. Instead, she opened the bottle and poured two more shots.

“What was it that Coulson did again to earn your continued mockery?” questioned Natasha with a knowing look.

Danya growled and reached for her shot. “He's an arrogant, forceful, repetitious, disrespectful bastard.”

“Ah, yes, I recall that now,” hummed Natasha. “What was that about your temper not being particularly volatile?”

Muttering came from the biochemist as she took another shot. Beside her, Natasha did the same, then set both glasses and the bottle aside. For a moment, Danya looked ready to object but quieted at a look from the former assassin.

“Danya, what are your feelings for Steven?” asked Natasha, her voice oddly gentile.

The brunette rolled her eyes, locking gazes with her cousin. “I don't have feelings for Steve. He's a buddy.”

“Right,” agreed Natasha as she held Danya's gaze. “I will believe that as soon as you offer proof that you have interest in another man.”

“Huh?” She must have been drunker than she thought. Her cousin wasn't making any sense.

The Russian woman rolled her eyes. “Danya, I can read you like a book. Your dark mood is clearly because Steve is attracted to this other woman. You refuse to do anything about it for reasons I can not even begin to hazard and are putting yourself through hell simply because you are afraid. Drop the bullshit and tell me how you feel towards the man.”

Danya sighed and turned so she could lean back against the counter. “I feel like he's a great guy, probably the best I've ever met. That's including my high school friends, too. He's sweet, caring almost to the point of doting, but at the same time he steps back and allows the women in his life to be strong.” She paused, glancing at Natasha uncertainly before continuing. “Plus he's already involved with S.H.I.E.L.D and knows a little about my work just because he gets sent to me for blood tests. The man is basically everything I need, which is exactly the problem.”

Natasha shook her head slowly. “And you refer to Clint and myself as children.”

“It's hardly the same,” insisted Danya with a snort. “You and Clint? You guys are equal on the karma scale. Steve and I aren't. He's the golden boy, representative of everything that makes America, well, America. I'm the prank-loving, trouble-making genius protege of Russian-English decent that probably did more bad things in a month than Steve ever thought of doing in his whole life.” Her fingers traced over imperfections in the bar's wood. “In short: I'd eat him alive and spit out his bones.”

“Do you think you love him?” asked Natasha suddenly.

Danya jumped a little, surprised by her cousin's interest. “No, I don't think so. Maybe I could, someday, but not right now.”

Natasha sighed heavily and turned to completely face Danya. “Take away your reservations and issues. Pretend that Steven was still himself without being a post-card example of moral perfection. Would you still want him then, even if he had flaws?”

“I'm pretty sure moral perfection qualifies as a flaw,” pointed out Danya, though a smile was breaking across her lips.

The bottle and shot glasses were returned to their original locations, with the glasses full of vodka. Danya raised an eyebrow at Natasha, wondering what her cousin's game was.

“You love him,” explained Natasha before throwing back her glass and dropping some money on the bar. “That was all I needed to know. Come, we should return home. It's getting late.”

The faint smile which had been playing at Danya's lips became a full blown smirk. “In other words, get me home before I end up trashed and talking to the plants again.”

Natasha shot her an uncertain look. “You've spoken to plants while drunk before?”

“Cousin Marlia's wedding,” reminded Danya with a smirk. “Actually, I think you were trashed too.”

“Beyond,” confirmed Natasha as they strode out of the door of the bar. “The entire affair was boring enough to bring me to tears.”

Danya chuckled softly, following at the same pace despite the larger quantity of alcohol in her blood stream. Hey, Romanov's could drink. “I think everyone was in tears. I know it was a Catholic wedding, but who says ten minutes worth of vows?”

“Cousin Marlia apparently,” muttered Natasha.

For a little while, both women walked in silence, enjoying the night and the hum of alcohol. It wasn't until they were in front of the Avenger's Manor that both stopped.

“Will you be able to get home?” questioned Natasha. “I'm certain that you could stay here if you wanted to. Fury certainly wouldn't mind.”

Danya shook her head. “I'm good 'Tasha. I'll grab a cab out to where I need to go and get in from there. Fury gives us brainy types all taser's and panic buttons, just in case something happens.”

“Hmmm, good to know,” hummed Natasha as she turned to enter the gated Manor. Danya started to walk away, but her cousin's words caught her attention. “And Danya, I expect you to do something about this little attraction you have. A wise woman told me tonight that I was stupid for not taking a chance. You would be wise to follow the same advice.”

For a moment, Danya stopped on the sidewalk and listened as Natasha ducked into the Manor. When the click of the gate echoed across the deserted span of street was when she started moving again. For the remainder of the walk to a street where she could catch a cab and the entire ride to Coney Island, those words echoed around her mind.

Maybe 'Tasha's right, thought Danya as she flashed her security badge upon entering the tunnels that would take her back to her lab. Maybe I do need to take the risk. We only get one chance after all.


	10. Steve Seeks Advice and Loki is Interrogated

Nerves were something most people probably wouldn't associate with the First Avenger/Super-Soldier Steve Rogers. Those people would be very wrong and possibly out of their skulls. Steve got nervous, he got nervous a lot. Especially when it came to dealing with women who weren't Danya. Because he did sometimes wonder if Danya just pretended to be a girl. With a cousin like Natasha, he could see it happening. Not that he'd tell Danya that; she'd probably feed him something to melt his internal organs and then kill him. Painfully. Steve wasn't honestly sure how Coulson was still alive, though he suspected Fury had a lot to do with that.

 

Wow, he'd been around Darcy too long if his attention span was decaying like this. Not that that was going to stop him from further pursuing her or anything. Still, he needed some assistance if he wanted to succeed. Thus far, all of his attempts at asking Darcy out had either fallen flat (due to Loki) or succeeded (because Loki wasn't a factor). And because Loki was almost definitely a factor here, Steve needed to make sure his presentation was perfect.

 

Which meant asking advice from the others (not that Steve wasn't weary of taking advice from his fellow Avengers, look at who he worked with after all!). He suspected that alone already marked him for failure, but maybe he'd get lucky.

 

Ahead, Tony rounded a corner scribbling madly on his design tablet, probably an upgrade for something or another. Steve made a mental note to ask Tony where he got it from: Darcy could probably use one.

 

“Hey Tony,” called Steve, nerves welling up rapidly. Tony was a loose cannon on the best of days and asking the billionaire playboy something like this was probably going to blow up. Badly.

 

Tony held up a hand, motioning for quite, before he finished scribbling whatever he was working on and glanced up at Steve. “Hey Steve, what's up?” His eyes fell to the tablet again almost immediately.

 

“Uh,” muttered Steve uncertainly as he watched Tony start fiddling with whatever the man was looking at again. “I, uh, need some advice...”

 

That caught Tony's attention. His head shot up so fast, Steve was pretty sure the genius gave himself whiplash. “Advice? From me? Are you high? What about?”

 

Rapid fire questions were pretty standard with Tony. The man's mind worked almost as fast as Darcy's sometimes. Especially when they were working through a problem together. Steve still wasn't sure why Tony seemed fond of working with Darcy, but he'd heard the two of them firing ideas back and forth one day at such a rapid pace that he couldn't keep up. Especially when they seemed to get completely off topic. When they got to the point where they weren't even using complete sentences, Steve gave up and left the hanger

 

“Um, I need advice from you on women,” admitted Steve, who cringed a little when Tony cocked an eyebrow at him. “And no, I'm not high.”

 

“Right,” confirmed Tony mildly. “What kind of advice do you need, exactly?”

 

Steve shuffled his feet a little. “Asking a girl out?”

 

Tony snorted and started walking again, eyes re-glued to his tablet. “No.”

 

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and by that time, Tony was halfway down the hall. “Huh?”

 

An exasperated sigh came from Tony as he turned back towards Steve. “No, I'm not gonna help you. Sorry Cap, I'm rooting for Loki on this one.”

 

Steve sputtered, hard. “What? Why are you rooting for _him_???”

 

Tony sighed heavily and shook his head. “Steve, the man _loves_ her. Head-over-heels, completely, madly, 'would sacrifice himself to a volcano for her happiness' loves her. That kinda heavy emotion? It means a hell of a lot more than a simple crush like yours.” He paused, replaying that last bit in his head. “No offense or anything. But, seriously, you don 't have that kind of a connection with her or the kind of drive that Loki does. He'd literally do _anything_ to keep her safe, even kill himself. And Darcy? She's like the kid I never had. And yeah, you have a better track record, but I know Loki will keep her safe _and_ make her happy, no matter what.”

 

Apparently done, Tony turned and continued down the hall, leaving a floored Steve in his wake. 

 

For his part, Steve wasn't sure what to do. Or feel. He'd never expected that kind of a reaction from Tony. The man was practically the poster child for 'emotionally repressed', so hearing him talk about love and deep emotion was more than a little disconcerting. And a bit frightening. Steve had never pegged Tony for observant. Though, could be Pepper's influence. Tony had been spending more time with the composed red-head.

 

Shaking his head, Steve checked one Avenger off the list that he had to ask, then mentally checked off a second. Dr. Banner was probably not an ideal individual to ask for assistance given his condition. That left Thor, Clint, and, frighteningly enough, Natasha. That was a conversation that should probably be avoided if possible.

 

Sighing, Steve turned down the hall and headed towards the shooting range. He was pretty sure Clint would be prowling around there. When the man wasn't practicing his archery, he would hide in the rafters or behind the targets and shoot at unsuspecting individuals. No one got hurt of course, but it spoke to the degree of boredom the man suffered from.

 

As Steve predicted, an arrow lodged itself into the wall beside the elevator just as he exited into the range. Apparently, Clint was bored again. “Didn't Fury tell you that you weren't allowed to shoot arrows at random people any more?”

 

Clint popped up from behind a target at the end of the range, shrugging casually as he motioned Steve down to where he was hiding. Steve checked the make sure the area was empty save himself and Clint before hopping one of the shooting boxes and jogging across the open area. Clint had hunkered down behind a piece of metal shaped like a bush that would be used in the moving-target training exercises.

 

When Steve ducked back there, he was only marginally surprised to find that Clint had apparently built himself a nest, complete with sleeping bag, water, food, and what looked like a spare change of clothing. He wasn't sure he wanted to know why Clint had spare clothes squirreled away in the shooting range, so he chose not to ask.

 

“Hey Clint, um, I need to ask you a favor,” admitted Steve as he leaned carefully against the fake bush. Clint was reclining against a small stack of sand bags he'd apparently moved into the shooting range at some point in time to build his nest. “Yeah? What about?”

 

Steve felt his cheeks starting to redden, especially after what Tony had said, but pushed on none the less. “I need some advice on asking a dame to dance. I mean, to _a_ dance.”

 

The archer coughed slightly, turning red himself. “Uh, I don't think I'd be the best person to ask right now Steve.”

 

His brow furrowed slightly, confused by Clint's uneasy answer. “Why not?”

 

“I'm having some trouble of my own right now,” admitted the archer, one hand raising to rub at the back of his neck. A sudden sound from Clint's cellphone had the archer jumping to his feet in relief. “Oh, damn, sorry Steve but I've gotta run. Duty calls.” With a perfect salute, likely made that way from years of having the motion drilled into his head, Clint was dashing across the shooting field and vaulting one of the shooters boxes.

 

With a groan, Steve smacked his head against the fake bush and started to stand just as gun fire rang through the room. Again, he dropped to the floor and peered out towards the front of the range, where what looked like a whole class of agents was currently participating in fire-arms practice. Settling back in, Steve resigned himself to waiting for the class to end. Instead, he picked up a book Clint had left behind on how to speak Russian and started reading.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was happily minding his own business when Jane showed up randomly at the apartment he shared with Darcy. At least, that was what Loki originally thought. However, when Jane not-so-subtly suggested (read: forced) that he come to lunch with her and Pepper, the mischief god knew something was up. They were dallying into his realm of expertise after all. However, given his natural curiosity and wish to not piss off the people closest to Darcy, Loki agreed.

 

A decision he would come to regret.

 

It never occurred to him to look into Midgardian traditions among women when one of their group became romantically engaged with another individual. Otherwise, he might have expected to be interrogated by both Jane and Pepper. As it stood though, he hadn't done the research because he felt his own experiences with Darcy and Dani would allow him to predict all motives from other women. Apparently, when Darcy and Dani claimed to be atypical women, they weren't joking.

 

As soon as their drink orders had been placed and the waiter had left, both women turned their focus on Loki. The only reason he did not squirm was that neither woman was as frightening as an angry Odin. Taking in their unifiedstare again, Loki considered retracting that statement. “Is there something you both wish to discuss?”

 

Pepper nodded and leaned forward, propping her chin on one of her fists. “Smart man. Yes, there is something we want to discuss.”

 

“It's about Darcy,” started Jane.

 

Pepper picked up from there. “How do you feel about her?”

 

Loki was more than a little startled by the normally tactile CEO. “How do you mean?”

 

Jane and Pepper exchanged looks before Jane started up again. “We want to know what your intentions are towards her. Clearly you're trying to pursue her, even if Darcy doesn't see it that way, an-”

 

“Darcy doubts the authenticity of my courtship?” questioned Loki, more than a little startled. He'd thought his intentions were pretty clear, but perhaps Darcy wasn't as aware as he thought.

 

Pepper shook her head. “She thinks you're doing what you are because you guys are friends. Jane and I suspect she's misinformed.”

 

With a quiet groan, Loki allowed his head to drop against the wall behind him. Of course, Darcy would misunderstand his intentions. “I am attempting to court her, if that is your question.”

 

He wasn't expecting the duel squeals that came from the other side of the table. Or the pair of arms that wrapped themselves around him. Apparently, Darcy's friends were supporting him. Surprise, surprise.

 

“Oh thank god,” muttered Jane happily. “I was afraid you _weren't_ trying to pursue her and that she was going to get hurt.”

 

“How would Darcy be hurt if she does not believe I am honestly pursuing her?” questioned Loki as he attempted to pry Jane off him.

 

Pepper snorted. “Please, we've both seen how she looks when she talks about you. Darcy won't admit it, but she's beyond smitten.”

 

Loki couldn't help the relieved smile that crossed his lips. “Good. I must say, I feel the same. Perhaps a little more.”

 

Jane raised a curious eyebrow. “A little more?”

 

Though he could feel the beginnings of a blush, Loki worked to ensure his face remained as impassive as possible. “Though I am uncertain at this point, I do believe it is safe to say I am, well,” his voice betrayed him a little, but he cleared his throat and pushed forward. The truth was never easy for him, but at this moment the truth was all that mattered. “I have come to realize that Darcy is the most important person in my life. Furthermore, what I feel for her is akin to the feeling of love that my brother and his associates have described many times over but perhaps three times stronger.”

 

“You're certain of that?” asked Pepper suspiciously. “It's one thing if you want to pursue her but a completely different one when you start talking about love.”

 

Loki sighed heavily. “Miss Potts, when I saw Darcy during my fight with the Avengers, unconscious in another man's arms and possibly in danger, I felt my world tilt dangerously. In that moment, I came to a rather startling realization: I would die for Darcy. To keep her alive or make her happy, it does not matter. My father could strip me of my power and exile me as a human for the remainder of my days and I would be happy as long as Darcy was by my side. She, quite literally, means the world to me.”

 

Jane appeared to be tearing up by the end of his explanation. Pepper just looked satisfied with his answer. 

 

“As long as Darcy doesn't get hurt, I'm satisfied,” confirmed Pepper calmly. With a grin, she rapidly leaned forward. “So, what's your next move?”

 

Loki smirked. “Stark's party.”

 

“The S.H.I.E.L.D one? How did you get an invitation?” questioned Jane in awe.

 

“Tony,” smirked Pepper. “This has Tony written all over it. He's been helping you, I'll assume?”

 

Loki nodded.

 

“Good,” sighed Pepper. “For once the man is using his powers for good rather than evil.”

 

“He usually uses his powers for good,” pointed out Jane. “Well, at least _now_ he does.”

 

Pepper snorted. “He uses his powers for chaos. Hence the whole 'superhero' thing.”

 

“He does make a good minion of chaos,” pointed out Loki, his own grin now securely in place. “However, he appears genuinely concerned this time.”

 

“It's because he's unofficially adopted Darcy,” replied Pepper calmly.

 

Loki snorted. “Never allow Darcy to hear you say that.” Pepper and Jane raised an eyebrow at the Mischief God, silently prompting him to continue. Loki just sighed and shook his head. “Never breath a word to her that I have spoken of this.” When both women nodded, he continued. “Darcy is adopted. Her birth mother gave her up as an infant. The subject itself is....touchy. All I am comfortable revealing is that she was directly lied to concerning her parentage at a young age. As a result, she rarely speaks of her adoption.”

 

Pepper scowled. “Her parents lied to her about being adopted?”

 

“Yes,” confirmed Loki. “Blatantly.”

 

Jane looked pissed, which was frightening given the woman knew how to open wormholes to other worlds. “What a bunch of pricks.”

 

“Agreed,” stated Loki with a scowl. “I was unaware of that part of the story until recently. Had I known before, well, it certainly explained a few things.”

 

When Jane and Pepper looked at him curiously, Loki chose not to continue. “Darcy's history is not for me to tell. I merely warned you about her adoption so you may avoid her wrath on the subject.”

 

“Fair enough,” sighed Jane unhappily.

 

Pepper was typing away at her phone. “Well, I suppose getting additional information like that is what having detectives on the pay-roll is for.”

 

Jane cocked an eyebrow. “I thought you kept them around to track Tony.”

 

“That too,” admitted Pepper with a grin. “But this is why I officially keep private detectives on payroll. You never know when you'll need dirt on someone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve managed to escape the shooting range an hour later, the recruits having been dismissed for lunch. He snuck out when everyone had left the range, careful to avoid being seen. It would look bad for the leader of the Avenger's to be caught sneaking out from the back of the shooting range.

 

Quickly, Steve turned towards where the gym was located, hoping that he was right about where Thor would be. With Tony and Clint out, along with Dr. Banner, Thor was Steve's last hope. Which in and of itself was a bad sign. Maybe he should just ask Natasha.

 

He through that idea out less than two seconds later. Unless he couldn't avoid it, asking Natasha was out simply because she might give him faulty advice for her own amusement. Or tell Danya everything, which somehow seemed worse to Steve.

 

The sound of shouting and smashing from the gym told Steve that, yes Thor was presently inside. The lack of return noise suggested he was alone. Just to be sure, Steve cracked open the door to peek inside.

 

The Thunder God stood in the middle of the room, striking a beat-up test dummy with Mjolnir. He wasn't in full armor for a change, apparently opting not to practice with his armor on. In fact, he looked more irritated than focused. Steve would have to ask about that.

 

Pushing the door open quietly, Steve slipped inside and cleared his throat. Thor looked up almost immediately, shooting Steve a grin and nod. “Hello friend Steve!”

 

Steve nodded back and approached Thor casually. “Hey Thor, what are you doing?”

 

Thor shrugged and hefted Mjolnir against his shoulder. “Working some of my frustrations out upon one of your glorious inanimate sparing partners. And yourself?”

 

“Um, looking for you actually,” admitted Steve uncomfortably. “Thor, I need to ask for some advice, if I may.”

 

“Of course friend, speak your mind!” insisted Thor as he dropped into a chair beside the training area.

 

Steve followed suit and dropped into the chair beside Thor's. “Well, I need some advice on how to ask a dame out.” At Thor's confused look, he quickly corrected his language. “I mean lady. I need to know how to ask a lady out.”

 

“On a mortal 'date'?” clarified Thor. Steve nodded. “I see, a woman has caught your eye.” The sly smile which slid over Thor's features made Steve blush to the roots of his hair but he nodded none the less. “Well, this is a fine day indeed. If you wish to attract the fair maiden's attention, you must show her you are a man and a warrior. Do you go unchallenged in your pursuit?”

 

“No,” growled Steve slightly. “Unfortunately not.”

 

Thor hummed a little and nodded. “If this is the case, then you must challenge your opposition and prove your superiority. Prove yourself fearless. Portray your warrior's tendencies and you are certain to win your female's affection.”

 

“Uh, a-alright,” stuttered Steve uneasily. “That doesn't sound too hard.”

 

“It will be far easier for you than for most,” assured Thor with a grin and a pat to Steve's shoulder that nearly sent the man flying. “Now come my brother, spar with me!”

 

Steve sighed and nodded, heading to retrieve his shield from the locker room. It was impossible to convince Thor not to spar once he had made up his mind. Maybe after they were done, Steve could work out a plan to speak with Darcy. After all, he'd have to make sure to ask at exactly the right time. And pray that Loki hadn't gotten to her first.


	11. Steve and Natasha have a Talk

“I hear you are attempting to pursue a certain brunette.”

 

Steve froze mid-punch, dropping his arm and spinning to look at the woman standing on the platform overlooking the gym. Behind him, the punching bag swung back and forth, chains creaking uneasily.

 

Natasha grinned from the railing above the training floor, eyes flashing with the usual confidence she exuded. She was leaning forward casually, arms crossed over the railing with one foot propped up behind the other. “Well?”

 

“I-I don't know what you're talking about,” insisted Steve, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Lying wasn't his thing, but he just wasn't ready for everyone to know he was competing specifically for Darcy.

 

Above, Natasha snorted and straightened up. In the next second she had bound over the railing and landed several feet away on the mats. “You are a horrible liar Steven. Perhaps you should ask Loki for advice.”

 

The mention of Loki brought a scowl to Steve's face. “I'd rather ask Coulson than Loki, thanks.”

 

The Russian ex-assassin merely shrugged. “As you wish, though Coulson deals more in non-disclosure than outright lying.” She paused, considering the matter for a moment before shaking her head. “No, non-disclosure here would simply be confirmation. Only a direct lie would suffice. However, that is not what I came to discuss.” With the same grace she used to jump the railing, Natasha began to circle Steve slowly. “It has been brought to my attention that you intend to ask the woman you are attempting to court to Stark's little party.”

 

“What about it?” asked Steve, spinning to follow Natasha's movements.

 

She grinned. Behind her, the punching bag creaked ominously. “Is it wrong for me to be concerned for a teammate? After all, if you were to get killed for attempting to take Darcy away from Loki, we would be one member short.”

 

Behind her, the bag crashed to the ground. Steve sputtered a few times, mouth slightly open in shock. “How do you know that?”  
  


Her eye roll was almost identical to the one Danya gave him whenever he was being what she referred to as 'obtuse'. “You and Loki are not as discreet as you both would like. Well,” again she paused in consideration, “Loki cares little for discretion. Really, you are the only one embarrassed by your preferences in women.”

 

“I'm not embarrassed!” exclaimed Steve, even as his cheeks lit up like Christmas lights. “I just don't think its anyone else's business who I choose to dance with!”

 

Natasha barely contained her chuckle. “'Dance with'? What an odd expression. Though I suppose English _does_ have a number of odd euphemisms for sex.” Much to her glee, Steve turned even redder. “Are you so embarrassed about such a simple word Steven? It will hardly bite you.”

 

For his part, Steve thought he was doing rather well with not flinching. Hanging around Danya had done some amazing things for his tolerance levels where cursing and blunt sexual talk were concerned. He didn't flinch any more when a woman cursed for example, and he didn't turn such a bright shade of red that it could be described as maroon anymore when Danya used blatant sexual innuendo’s to get Coulson off the phone with her faster. Or just to tick him off.

 

“It's not the word,” muttered Steve. At Natasha's raised eyebrow, he cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. “I don't want to just do....that with her. I want to actually _be_ with her. Treasure and cherish her like she deserves to be.”  
  


“From what I have heard, Loki treasures her plenty,” pointed out Natasha. “In fact, I distinctly recall him giving up all attempts at world domination to ensure her safety.”

 

Steve growled a little. “As if he means it.”

 

With a heavy sight, she stopped before the fallen punching bag, examining the large tear that sand was currently pouring from. “You are truly smitten, aren't you?”

 

“You sound almost disappointed,” muttered Steve, though he couldn't help but wonder why.

 

A faint but sad smile pulled a little at her lips. “Heed my advice well Captain, the woman you seek will not return your affections. However, there is another not far off who is not so different from the one you are pursuing that would gladly show you affection in return.”

 

The confused look that covered Steve's face would have been comical if the subject weren't so precious to the red-headed woman. Though it was hard to tell with the way they snipped at each other, Danya was dear to her and she would do all she could to protect her young cousin's heart.

 

“I don't understand,” insisted Steve. “Another woman like Darcy? Who is it?”

 

But Natasha just shook her head sadly. “That you must determine on your own. I am bound to silence. However, I would recommend examining all the women in your life and considering who this may be. For soon, that option may not be open to you any longer. Though she is young, her ability to shut others out is remarkably strong.”

 

Advice dispensed, Natasha strode away purposefully. Her plan to lead Steve astray may have gone by the wayside halfway through, but perhaps now the man would be inclined to open his eyes a little more and see what was right in front of him. Before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

Steve's head was still spinning over Natasha's words when Darcy strolled into the training room. She was clad in black shorts and a black t-shirt that said 'Spot the Ninja'. It was ridiculous, adorable, and completely her. Still, even as he watched her set aside her bag and begin to stretch for something, Natasha's words rang through his mind. _I wonder who the girl is. There aren't a lot I talk with, so it's gotta be one of them. 'Examine the women in my life'...._

 

“Hey Steve!” called Darcy as she finally took notice of him. “Whatcha doin'?”

 

Shaking his head, Steve gave her a smile and gestured behind him. “Working,” a glance behind him served as a reminder that the punching bag he had been in the process of pretending was Loki's face wasn't still hanging from the ceiling, “er, I was working out.”

 

Darcy laughed and shook her head. “Forgot your own strength there soldier?”

 

“Something like that,” muttered Steve with a faint blush. “What about you? What are you doing here?”

 

“Loki's going to teach me how to throw knives,” explained Darcy with a grin. “Tony told him we could use the gym here given the police tend to get called when knives go flying around Central Park.”

 

He nodded. “Policemen don't like sharp flying objects. My shield included.”

 

“Yep, and since the last time Loki and I got arrested was a) in high school and b) led to a lot of chaos for the poor officers who had the misfortune to bring us in, I thought saving them the headache would be a nice thing to do.” Darcy's grin got wider. “Maybe Natasha can help teach me too! That would be awesome.”

 

“I can teach you how to throw things,” pointed out Steve, Clint's advice running through his head. “We can practice with my shield.”

 

Her eyes lit up as she eyed the painted disk with glee. “Seriously? That would be amazing! I always wanted to try throwing your shield. I know it's got sentimental value and all, but I've always wanted to try improving on the design. The metal itself is tricky to work with, but with a few modifications, I bet it could be even more aerodynamic and go even further!”

 

“Maybe,” agreed Steve uneasily. “Try throwing it first though. I bet you'll be surprised how aerodynamic it already is.”

 

She just nodded and went to pick up the disk from where it lay against one wall. Behind her, Steve smiled and pushed Natasha's words aside for the time being. He wanted Darcy and maybe the cards were stacked against him but anything was possible. After all, what were the chances he would become a super-solider either?


	12. Thor vs. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki spar. No, that is NOT a good thing.

Loki barely kept himself from growling as he looked over the sight before him. Barely.

 

He was standing in the doorway to the Avenger's training facility where he was _supposed_ to be meeting Darcy to show her how to throw knives. 'Supposed' being the key word.

 

He'd been excited to take on this task, elated even. It would give him the chance to get closer to Darcy both physically and potentially emotionally. Tony had insisted on forcing Loki to watch a series of romantically inclined movies and a few non-romantically inclined ones with strong romantic ties between the main characters. Most of the things which the men in those movies had done either made Loki want to gag or would get him slapped. Hard.

 

Darcy was a hard woman to court, but he'd known that would be the case going in. The trick now was to keep her attention on him, hopefully so he could prove his intentions were true. Teaching her a method of self defense that didn't involve her tazer seemed like a good reason. However, watching _his_ Darcy (because she would always be his) standing with Steve Rogers behind her, walking her through the motions of throwing a disk shaped a lot like the man's shield, was bringing his temper to the forefront. Really, how unimaginative can the man be?

 

“You look displeased brother.”

 

Loki nearly jumped as a huge hand dropped on his shoulder. For someone the size of a semi-truck, Thor could be frighteningly quiet when he wanted to be. “I do not know what you mean, Thor.”

 

“Come now brother,” argued Thor, albeit quietly. “I have much experience identifying your displeased face from the scant others you display.”

 

One of Loki's eyebrows rose as he glanced back at Thor. “Are you suggesting I lack emotion?”

 

“Hardly,” scoffed Thor as he moved to sit on one of the many chairs scattered through the room. “I'm aware of how deep your feelings run. Especially for Lady Darcy.”

 

The scowl which had previously been affixed to Loki's lips returned. “Please get on with whatever your point is, Thor.”

 

“You are unhappy she is showing another man attention,” stated Thor seriously.

 

Loki scoffed. “She cares no more for Captain Rogers than she does for any other man who works at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“Indeed,” agreed Thor. “But he is still an impressive man. A warrior.”

 

“I am a warrior as well brother, or need I remind you of the various battles we have fought together,” reminded Loki, his scowl deepening.

 

Thor nodded in understanding. “I am aware of your skills in battle brother. Though unconventional by our culture, your battle skills are impressive. Which is why I propose we show Lady Darcy exactly what you are capable of in battle.”

 

Both of Loki's eyebrows rose as he turned his full attention to his brother. “You wish to spar?”

 

“Yes,” confirmed Thor. “It will capture the attention of Lady Darcy. Your unique style of battle will likely appeal to her.”

 

For a moment, Loki considered his brother's words. It _would_ catch the attention of the others if they were to spar together. And sparing with Thor could be fun, under the right circumstances. “Will I be permitted to win?”

 

“Of course,” assured Thor. “I would never suggest you flaunt your skills as a warrior if I did not intend to give you the upper hand. I can usually best you only because my strength is greater than yours. Your agility and trickery give you an advantage.”

 

Loki hummed for a moment before nodding. “Alright. We will do this your way, brother.”

 

“Wonderful,” insisted Thor, his voice rising in volume so suddenly, Loki thought his ear drums might explode. “To arms then, brother! We shall spar as we once did!”

 

Both Darcy and Steve stopped what they were doing at Thor's words. Darcy quickly shoved the disk she was holding back at Steve as she broke away and hurried over to where Loki and Thor were standing.

 

“You two are going to spar?” she asked in disbelief, giving Loki a wide-eyed look that reflected some fear. “Dude, are you sure about this?”

 

Loki offered her a smile, one of his hands coming to rest on Darcy's upper arm. It was minor contact, but enough to give him peace. “Yes. We have sparred many times before. Do not worry, Darcy.”

 

“Um, that's a little hard to do given Thor is kinda bigger than you,” stated Darcy uneasily, her eyes growing a little more worried.

 

“Size does not always ensure victory,” pointed out Loki, his smile softening into one of reassurance. “I will be fine, Darcy. Do not look so worried.”

 

“I can't help it,” muttered Darcy before she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and leaned her forehead against his. She had done that before when he said something that worried her. It was her way of offering comfort and reassurance, as well as ensuring what she said would not be over-heard. As he predicted, her voice dropped in volume to just above a soft whisper. “Loki, seriously, why are you doing this?”

 

Loki brushed his nose against hers in reassurance, wrapping his arms around her waist as he had done so many times before when they were in this position. His voice was equally soft when he spoke. “It is little more than a friendly competition, Darcy. Thor and I did this often as children to bond, and we believe it will help to strengthen our brotherly bond again.”

 

“Dude, if you want to bond, watch a movie,” muttered Darcy as she pulled back a little. “It seems like there's a better way to do this than beating the crap out of each other.”

 

“We will not cause one another harm,” assured Loki gently. “It's all in fun, Darcy. I swear.”

 

She sighed unhappily but disentangled herself from him none the less. “Alright, fine. But if you get your ass kicked, I will have no sympathy for you.”

 

“Noted,” replied Loki with a smile.

 

Thor clapped one large hand on his brother's shoulder, making the smaller man wince a little. “Do not fret, Lady Darcy. I will return my brother to you unharmed.”

 

“You'd better dude,” growled Darcy. “Otherwise, we'll find out if my tazer works on gods or not.”

 

\---------------------

 

Half an hour later, the rest of the Avengers were gathered around the gym, hanging out up on the upper platforms which ran around three walls of the gym for observation. Darcy was leaning on the railing staring at Loki nervously. Steve stood beside her, attempting to offer her comfort which she ignored or disregarded. Tony was standing on her other side, making comments about bets which Darcy kept glaring at him over. Clint was standing beside Stark and may or may not have slipped him some money, much to the disapproving glare of Natasha, who was standing beside him.

 

Loki took everyone in with an uneasy glance. He'd known that Thor's teammates were likely to observe their little fight, but he had failed to calculate how intimidating that might be. Seeing the curious and slightly hostile looks, he began to wonder if this was a good idea.

 

“Nervous brother?” asked Thor quietly, his voice little more than a deep rumble.

 

“A little,” admitted Loki. “I failed to account for how intimidating your teammates all being present could be. I recall similar incidents in Asgard ending poorly in my favor.”

 

Thor smiled a little and hoisted Mjolnir against his shoulder. “Do not fear brother, I have not forgotten why it is we spar this day. This match will end favorably for you, no matter what the actual outcome. I am certain Lady Darcy will dote upon you, regardless of how you actually fair.”

 

“That is not reassuring brother,” grumbled Loki before he moved away from his brother and took up a position on the other side of the gym from Thor.

 

Thor grinned and called out loudly across the gym. “Ready yourself brother.”

 

“I am ready brother,” replied Loki as he turned to face Thor, his armor sliding across his body from the ether, save his helmet. He rather liked the horns, but Thor had insisted the golden headgear was too much.

 

“Then let us fight!” exclaimed Thor, just before he came charging directly at Loki. And promptly fell through his brother upon reaching him.

 

The illusion smirked slightly before looking up to wink at Darcy and vanished. Which allowed Loki enough of a distraction to throw a knife at Thor from behind. If it hadn't been for his brother's armor, the dagger would have landed firmly in his skin. As it was, a mark of red appeared across Thor's back where the dagger would have struck, the metal melting into something more akin to red paint than metal.

 

Thor laughed slightly, turning towards his brother with glee. “An old trick brother.”

 

“But effective,” pointed out Loki. Glancing up, he noticed Darcy was grinning slightly. Clearly she approved. Thor allowed Loki the moment before charging at his brother again, attempting to engage him in full-frontal combat.

 

The next few minutes consisted of agile dodging on Loki's part, never allowing his brother to land a hit. It was obvious to Loki that Thor was holding back of course; he'd sparred with his brother enough to know the man should have landed at least one strike by now. Still, his teammates did not appear fazed by Thor's lack of a strike. If anything, Tony was looking all too pleased about it.

 

Taking a risk, Loki danced away from Thor and allowed his staff to materialize in his hands. Thor took the move for what it was and charged a Loki again, raising Mjolnir for a over-head strike and bringing the hammer down with tempered strength on Loki's staff.

 

Behind them, Loki could hear Darcy's sharp exclamation. Thor grinned at the sound, lowering his voice so only Loki could hear while attempting to make it look like they were engaged in a momentary stalemate. “She is concerned for you brother.”

 

“Clearly,” replied Loki, voice pitched as low as his brother's. “Did you inform Stark about the reason we are sparring?”

 

“He may have inquired,” confirmed Thor with a grin. “He supports your endeavors, brother. It is good to have the acting father of the woman whom you are courting on your side.”

 

“So I have been told,” muttered Loki. “Shall we end this, brother?”

 

“Indeed,” agreed Thor. “Though I insist we spar for real at a later time. I wish to see what you are capable of here, brother. Away from the judgmental eyes of Asgard.”

 

“Agreed,” replied Loki before he pushed back slightly against his brother's hammer in warning and teleported a few feet away.

 

Thor stumbled, pitching forward into a roll which he used to bring himself back to his feet. Spinning, he turned to face Loki where the man stood in front of the one flat wall of the room. Grinning, Thor spun Mjolnir in his hand once. Twice. And charged forward.

 

Loki braced himself for a moment as if he would stand his ground. Everyone expected the impact. Darcy even shouted for him to get out of the way from across the room. Still, Loki did not budge. Did not blink, flinch or move. Even when Thor struck his brother and promptly ran through his brother. And out the back wall of the gym.


	13. Loki Causes Trouble and Fury Dances Ballet

This was bad. Very, very bad.

 

Fury was on the warpath, and that doesn't mean yelling at people that they're stupid. That isn't so bad. No, Fury was pissed in the 'quiet-simmering-that-only-gets-worse-as-more-time-passes' way. Not that Darcy could really blame him, but really. He acted like the giant hole in the side of the Avenger's Tower was permanent. Admittedly the way it got there was pretty, bad but no-one had seen anything wrong with a little friendly sparring between brothers. Too bad Thor hadn't mentioned the number of times he and Loki had destroyed the castle training area _before_ they started the duel.

 

Really though, Fury didn't need to glare at them like they were the most immature individuals on the planet. Hell, even Tony wasn't that pissed and it was _his_ building. He'd simply shrugged, pointed out he'd done worse, and started calling contractors. Of course, the easiest way to handle this would be for Loki to simply magic the whole wall back together, which Darcy knew he was capable of. She'd seen him do it to a whole bunch of dishes once after they'd fallen due to a puddle of water (which Loki swears he has no knowledge of).

 

Speaking of the God of Mischief, he wasn't looking particularly happy with what Fury was saying. In fact, he looked more than a little pissed. Not that Darcy could blame him. Tony _had_ said the whole thing was okay, and he was the one who owned the building. Thor, who was standing beside Loki, was looking equally confused and a bit annoyed. Nothing to really worry about, or so Darcy thought.

 

As subtly as possible (which given it was _Thor_ was surprisingly subtle), he leaned over towards Loki, muttering something to his brother. Loki smirked slightly in response, then caught Darcy's eye and motioned her over to where he and Thor were standing. Personally, she was standing on the edge of the group, so working her way around wasn't hard.

 

“What's up?” whispered Darcy as she leaned forwards a little towards Loki.

 

Loki reached back and took her hand. “You wanted to see what I can do unrestricted, correct?”

 

His words were in Norse, so it took Darcy a moment to puzzle out what he'd said. Well, if he wanted to speak in Norse, that could only mean he was planning some mischief. Which meant she clearly needed to follow his lead and use the same language. To not get caught of course, not because she _really_ liked how it sounded when he spoke Norse. Who knew anyone could make a dead language sound so hot? “Yeah, totally.”

 

“Watch,” he muttered, still in Norse, then twitched the hand behind his back.

 

The whole room fell silent in the way rooms do when everyone inside is trying not to laugh so hard they can't breath. Darcy barely contained her own laughter and badly wanted to ask Loki why he'd chosen that particular trick. Thor wasn't doing as good of a job, and actually started to snicker at the scene before them.

 

Fury had stopped dead in his tracks, horror painted across his features. Pure, abject horror. His face was priceless, and would have been worth so much, if the image before them weren't so scaring.

 

He was in a tutu. A bright pink, frilly, psudo-skirt of tulle that sticks straight out, tutu. Complete with leotard, stalkings, and pink ballet shoes. If it weren't for the fact that the ensemble was on _Fury_ , it would look like it belonged to a normal ballerina. A normal twelve-year-old ballerina.

 

Suffice to say, Fury's face turned a shade of red Darcy was pretty certain didn't exist in nature and which probably would signal to most that he was 'I don't care who the fuck you are, you're dead' pissed. But Loki was apparently oblivious to that fact. Or he didn't care. Either was really possible and Darcy would put money on the second. It was obvious he didn't care too, because he went and opened his mouth.

 

“Are you done then Nick?” asked Loki mildly. “Because I do believe that Tony has graciously forgiven Thor and I for getting carried away and, really, if you asked nicely I would be more than inclined to fix the wall without hesitation. After all, Thor and I are the ones who were responsible for its destruction and it really is not fair if Tony or another mortal is forced to clean up our mistake. Correct Thor?”

 

“Agreed,” snickered Thor. “This was an accident, and those do happen when one has a training facility within their building.”

 

“Or a workshop!” added Tony as he covered the receiver of his phone. Pepper was out of the country but Tony had blown out walls before and, to avoid Pepper's wrath, had taken to keeping a contractor on speed-dial.

 

Fury was shaking with rage, but both Loki and Thor were ignoring that in favor of examining the broken wall. “A simple spell should repair the damage.”

 

Thor nodded his agreement, though Darcy guessed he didn't know what he was talking about. “It should be quick.”

 

Tony blinked at them and told the person on the phone he'd call them back. “Seriously Loki, you can fix this?”

 

“Of course,” replied Loki with a smirk. “I am a skilled sorcerer. It will take little effort to fix this.”

 

Tony grinned. “Great! Lets do it!”

 

Loki nodded. “Of course, so long as I am asked politely to fix the damage.”

 

“By Fury of course,” added Thor with a smile. Wow, Darcy had _never_ pegged Thor as even _slightly_ mischievous. She had to give him major props. Most guys would be wetting their pants by now.

 

“I am NOT going to ask either of you to fix anything,” growled Fury. “I'm ORDERING you two to fix this mess.”

 

Loki tutted slightly. “That is no way to ask for assistance.”

 

Fury's eyebrow began to twitch. Darcy was starting to suspect someone like Loki is the reason Fury lost his eye. The other looked ready to pop out at any moment.

 

“That's because there is no asking involved,” growled Fury. “Fix it or else I'll have you BOTH fixed!”

 

Confusion fell over Thor's face. “What does he mean by that? We are not broken.”

 

Darcy snickered while Loki looked very uncomfortable. “Fixed means neutered. Unable to reproduce. Having your balls removed, to be vulgar.”

 

Thor still looked confused. “What does that have to do with-”

 

“It means I'll remove YOUR balls,” snapped Fury. “Now FIX THE DAMN WALL AND DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!!”

 

With that, Fury turned and strode away with all the dignity a man in a 12-year-old's tutu could. Which was apparently a lot. The man may as well have been wearing a crown and royal robes.

 

“No sense of humor,” muttered Tony.

 

“No sense of etiquette,” replied Loki with a shake of his head.

 

Darcy snorted. “Not sure there's a lot of etiquette involved once you magick someone into a tutu.”

 

Loki just shrugged. “It was Thor's idea, oddly enough. Good job by the way brother. We will turn you into a trickster yet.”

 

Thor grinned widely at Loki. “No brother, I will leave the tricks to you. Besides, I can't be a complete incompetent when it comes to pranks. After all, I grew up with you.”

 

Loki pretended to be extremely flattered. “Aw, there, there brother. Give us a kiss.”

 

Thor just shoved Loki slightly, making them both laugh as Loki fell into Darcy who was pouting. “Aw, so we _don't_ get to see an adorable incest moment?”

 

Both brothers looked a little sick until she burst out laughing. “I'm kidding guys. Though I'm not sure it counts as incest if you aren't related by blood.”

 

“It counts,” stated Tony, Jane, Loki, and Thor simultaneously. And loudly.

 

Darcy just laughed harder. “Alright, fine. Loki can you just fix the wall so we can get out of here? I'm getting hungry.”

 

“Of course,” assured Loki with an exaggerated bow. “Anything for you fair maiden.”

 

“Fair maiden?” Darcy snorted slightly. “I'm about as much of a maiden as you are a princess.”

 

Loki's smile was pure mischief. “Well, I am a changeling. I could become a girl.”

 

“Please don't,” moaned Darcy. “I do _not_ want to be beating guys off you with a stick.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes from where he'd been silently observing the exchange. “I don't think you'd have to worry about that, Darcy. He'd probably make an ugly girl.”

 

The slow but threatening smile that spread over Loki's lips was a little chilling. “Perhaps, but you would make a rather lovely one.”

 

Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Loki muttered something and pink smoke enveloped Steve. When the smoke cleared, Steve was standing there in a green sundress and green flip-flops with a giant sunhat on his head and long hair that was braided down his back. His body, however, was still very clearly male.

 

“Gah!” shouted Tony, who slapped a hand over his eyes. “I think I just went blind.”

 

Darcy bit her lip in an attempt to keep from snickering. “Loki, that's mean!”  
  


Thor, on the other hand, was casually examining Steve with a critical eye. “He does make a rather lovely girl. Or at least would if he had less muscle and more curves. I can see where you got your conclusions from brother.”

 

Loki snickered himself. “He makes a better girl than you.”

 

“I thought we weren't going to discuss that any more,” grumbled Thor.

 

“I never said that,” pointed out Loki. “In fact, I never agreed either. You shouted that at me rather loudly and stormed away.”

 

Steve had turned red as a tomato by now and was practically blowing steam out of his ears. “Change. My. Clothes. Back.”

 

“No,” stated Loki with a smirk. “There's no fun in that.”

 

“Loki...” warned Steve, but he was stopped by a glare from Darcy.

 

“Lighten up Steve, it's only clothing,” growled Darcy. “Certainly nothing to threaten Loki over.”

 

Steve's mouth moved up and down a few times before he sighed and stormed away. Darcy huffed slightly at his antics, but started after him none the less. “I'm gonna help him get out of that dress. Please fix the wall Loki.”

 

“Of course,” murmured Loki as he watched Darcy go after Steve, deflated.

 

Thor's large hand landed lightly on his brother's shoulder. “Come brother, let's repair the wall and obtain sustenance. We can go to that place that sells the cake of pans.”

 

“Pancakes Thor,” corrected Loki as he flicked his wrist listlessly and watched the wall repair itself.

 

“Whatever the name,” shrugged Thor. “Tony, will you join us in the consumption of the pancake?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Sure, why not. Just let me run to my lab and check on something before we go.” He left the brothers quickly, heading down the hall to the security room on the gym level. It took less than a minute for him to locate the security camera he wanted and transfer the image to the large screen. What he saw made him smile.

 

The room Darcy and Steve were currently in was wired for sound, and he was getting quite a show. Steve was standing there in woman's undergarments being chastised by Darcy for something the man had said against Loki. And she was really starting to tear into him a little. _Never disrespect the best friend dude. Especially if you hope to win._

 

Whistling happily, Tony shot Darcy a message to let her know where they were going and to join them if they wanted to before walking back into the destroyed gym. Loki still looked downcast and Thor was trying to cheer him up. Briefly, Tony wondered if Thor was actually _aware_ of the competition Loki and Steve were engaged in. _Probably not. Thor isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box. He only knows about his brother's attraction because of the whole 'I'll destroy the city thing'. I'll have to find a way to slip this little tidbit of information I picked up to Loki. Let him know he's still in the lead. And if THAT doesn't work, I've got the whole 'Fury in a tutu' thing on video. Broadcasting that on every monitor in HQ should make Loki smile. Darcy should know how to do that._

 

“Alright guys, lets jet!” called Tony with a grin, glad he had a plan in place. “IHOP awaits!”


	14. The Rest of the Men Make Their Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Clint, and Tony all try to get dates.

Steve let out a growl as he burst through the doors to the dojo-like gym area. The doors practically flew across the room, making the super soldier wince. He hadn't meant to do that. Frustrated, he tore the dress Loki had stuck him in over his head and threw it in a corner.

 

Sighing, he moved over to the window, looking out it a moment before he growled and slammed his fist into the wall. _Stupid Loki._ The second fist followed as the first one pulled back. _Embarrassing me in front of Darcy like that._ Again, the first met the wall. _Of all the people...I'd rather him embarrass me in front of Danya than Darcy and I like Danya more!_ The second fist was pulled back when his exact thought struck him rather hard in the head. _Wait, what?_

 

Any revelations based on that thought were halted rather suddenly, however, when Darcy calmly entered the room. “Hey Steve, are you in here?” Spotting the former-soldier, her eyes slid to his fists and grew to the size of saucers. “Shit Steve! I know you heal at an ungodly fast rate but warn someone before they walk in on you with busted knuckles!”

 

Steve blinked down at his bleeding hands, then tried to tuck them behind his back. “Sorry Darcy, I didn't mean to disturb you.”

 

Darcy snorted, grabbed the medical kit on the wall, and strolled towards him. “No worries Steve, I've seen worse. Loki busted his hands up so bad once beating the ever-loving crap out of a guy for stalking me that he actually broke his hand. Though,” she paused to consider the memory, “in retrospect it was probably an act but whatever.”

 

A tick started in Steve's jaw even as Darcy forced him to sit down and began to clean his knuckles. “Doesn't it bother you?”

 

“Hm?” asked Darcy as she glanced up from cleaning the blood off his knuckles. The skin was already starting to knit together.

 

“That he lied to you,” elaborated Steve with a touch of frustration in his tone. “He claims to be your friend, yet he lied to you, plain as day. Both you and your friend. How can you forgive him for that?”

 

The only warning Steve got that he had said something wrong came with the narrowing of Darcy's eyes. Then, she promptly punched him in the jaw with a growl. “Loki never lied to us.”

 

Steve was more than a little taken aback by the action. The last woman to actually hit Steve (discounting Danya or Natasha who seemed to use physical violence as a sign of affection) had been Peggy when he pissed her off. Well, really, she'd been mad about that secretary who decided to kiss him against his will, but he had made things worse. Well, at least he figured he probably had.

 

“Huh?” was the most eloquent thing Steve could think to say when faced with a pissed Darcy. Seriously, the young genius-intern was scary when she was pissed. “But, you didn't know he was a god...”

 

Darcy snorted. “That was omission and neither Dani or I actually bothered to _ask_ either. We suspected something was up of course, but he didn't seem keen on telling us and we gave him that. Part of _trusting_ someone is allowing them to keep their secrets until they're ready to share.”

 

Steve choked a little, eyes wide as he stared at Darcy in awe. “You trusted him?”

 

“ _Trust_ ,” stressed Darcy with a sigh. “I _trust_ Loki with my life. He's earned that trust too, it wasn't just handed to him on a silver platter with closed eyes.”

 

“You don't trust easily,” commented Steve slowly, recalling the way that Darcy had a tendency to clam up about some things or babble mindlessly when she didn't want to discuss something seriously. “How did someone like Loki earn your trust?”

 

Another sigh, this one more frustrated than angry, crossed her lips but she didn't stop cleaning his knuckles again. “Simple: he didn't fuck me over or outright lie to me.” Steve started to say something but a look from Darcy shut him up quickly. “Yes, he left out the part about him being a god, but he never lied about it. The only stuff he lied about was unimportant and really not a lie. He's not technically from Scandinavia, but he is a Norse god, so it's the closest place to Asgard that exists on Earth. He wasn't high school age, but he never said how old he was either. Not that Dani and I would have believed him then if he'd said he was over a thousand years old. He'd never been to high school before and he started attending with us, so that wasn't a lie either. He had classes and homework, just like we did, and he did it just like us. The details were omitted or half-truths, but not lies.”

 

“He pretended to be a human man though,” pointed out Steve, still attempting to make his point even if he felt like he was loosing ground rapidly. Darcy was shutting down quickly.

 

Darcy shrugged and switched hands. “Not really. No one ever asked if he was human or not, people just assumed he was. Plus, he got drunk off vodka one night and spilled his whole story to me, so eventually I did learn all the truths.”

 

Steve looked surprised. “He was drunk?”

 

“He finished three bottles of vodka on his own,” snorted Darcy. “I thought we were going to be taking him to the hospital for sure but he never showed any signs of alcohol poisoning. It was kind of a dead give away that he wasn't human at that point. Thing was though, Dani and I got the feeling that he'd feel the need to lie if we challenged him. So, we never asked and he never had to tell.”

 

“You made sure he never had to lie,” muttered Steve, surprised.

 

Darcy nodded. “By the time we started to suspect that Loki's weirder tendencies were related to something other than him being from a foreign country, he'd helped us get out of trouble more times than we could count, was always on our side, had been watching our backs for close to two years, and had some idea about the root of my trust issues. That meant a lot to Dani and I, so we made sure he was never in a position where he would have to lie. We figured, if he hasn't told us by now, there's probably a reason.”

 

Steve sighed. “That's a lot of trust to place in someone.”

 

“And it was never miss-placed,” replied Darcy with a look over her glasses that said 'drop this now'.

 

Wisely heeding her warning, he segued quickly to a different topic: the Stark S.H.I.E.L.D party/ball thing. Whatever you wanted to call it. “Right, so, um, Stark's putting on a party of sorts for the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. Uh, are you going by chance?”

 

Darcy smiled a little, finishing with Steve's other hand and standing to put away the medical kit. “Yeah, Loki asked me the other night. It should be fun, especially because Tony's running the show. That means high quality food, high quality booze, and enough footage of drunken shenanigans to start your own version of youtube with.” Dropping the kit back where it belonged, she glanced at Steve over her shoulder. “You gonna be there?”

 

“Yeah,” confirmed Steve, giving her a smile that felt weak even to him. Dammit, Loki had won again. How did he keep doing that? How had he even gotten invited?

 

“Great,” grinned Darcy as she moved to pick up Steve's dress from the corner where he'd tossed it when he came in. “Here, you might want to put that back on before heading for your rooms. Tony tends to go through the video footage for the tower daily looking for anything to amuse himself with and, no offense Steve, you've got a wicked body, but you in ladies panties definitely falls into the 'amusing' category.”

 

Steve felt himself blush to the roots of his hair and down most of his body as he grabbed the dress and held it up to act as cover. He hadn't felt this embarrassed ever in his life. Seriously, the USO shows he used to do were less humiliating.

 

Darcy smiled and waved as she turned to leave the room. “The others went to IHOP for pancakes. If you want to come, I'll wait for you. Otherwise, I'm gone. Be down in the front hall in ten minutes or I'm leaving without you.”

 

“Go head,” called Steve. Darcy stuck her head back in the room, cocking it in confusion. Steve smiled, taking a moment to admire how cute the motion was. Like a confused kitten. “Go ahead and catch up with the others. I have something I need to do.”

 

“Alright man, suit yourself.” With that, she withdrew back into the hallway.

 

Steve listened for several minutes as her footsteps echoed down the hall, waiting until he heard the elevator ding its arrival and the doors shut before he darted into the locker room connected with the dojo to dig out his cellphone.

 

* * *

 

Steve was grinning when Danya opened the door to her lab almost an hour later. The smile was so wide, she thought for sure the former-soldier had succeeded in his mission. She gave him a smile in return, though hers was far dimmer.

 

“Should I start planning a wedding?” asked Danya as she stepped back, normal snark present and out in force.

 

“No,” replied Steve, grin still in place. “She's already going with her roommate.”

 

Danya's smile disappeared completely, replaced with a sad face and worried eyes. “Oh Steve, I'm so sorry-”

 

“Don't be,” cut in Steve quickly, though he blushed as he did. The idea of cutting someone else off as they spoke was still unappealing to him, but Danya tended to ramble sometimes so it was a necessary evil. “I can't do anything about that.”

 

Her eyes narrowed at him as she dropped in front of her computer. “If you failed, why are you smiling?”

 

Steve's grin returned full-force. “Because, it means you have to get out of this lab and come with me.”

 

Danya groaned as she remembered that little part of their deal. “Steve...”

 

“No,” insisted Steve firmly. “I'm holding you to this Danya. Natasha agrees that you need a break just as much as I do. I've already spoken to Fury and he was more than happy to give you the night off. You're going, even if I have to carry you there.”

 

Sighing, her shoulders slumping as a sign of her defeat, Danya turned towards the computer to hide her grin. “Promise you'll carry me the _whole_ way? A girl could definitely get behind that kind of treatment. Cavemen are such turn-on's you know.”

 

Of course, as she intended, Steve blushed nearly to the roots of his hair. The sight cheered her up tremendously. Sitting down, she opened her e-mail and quickly typed out a message, sending it just as Steve started talking again.

 

“Hey Danya, how do you tell when a girl has a crush on you?” asked Steve suddenly, head tilting to the side a little as he stared at her.

 

Danya spun in her chair to look at Steve with a raised eyebrow. “Depends on the girl. Why do you ask?”

 

Steve shrugged and stood to start the hot water heater. “Natasha said there was a girl who was interested in me, and actually encouraged me to pursue her but didn't tell me who she was. I wanted to see if I could figure it out, to let her down if necessary or anything like that, but I don't know how to figure out who it is.”

 

Behind Steve's back, Danya had to bite her lip to suppress the moan of humiliation and frustration that tried to escape. She opted to silently bang he head on the desk in front of her instead. When Steve turned back, she was leaning back in her chair calmly while mentally chewing out her cousin. Natasha was dead.

 

* * *

 

Clint scooped up his phone as he toweled his hair dry, scanning his e-mail calmly. One from the research division caught his eye and caused his brow to furrow. He didn't know anyone in any of the science departments, and especially not the Bioengineering department.

 

Worried it might have been sent to him by accident, Clint opened the e-mail and blinked twice at what came up. Yeah, he wasn't expecting that.

 

The address was a generic one that gave no name to the sender, meaning it came from one of the labs. The lab itself didn't have a number or notation, just said 'bioengineeringlab'. That really bothered Clint, more because it meant that the lab itself dealt with top-secret research. The numbered labs were all in the main shield building. The unnumbered ones were located in a research block under Gravesend bay off Coney Island, which was more secure than Fort Knox and inhabited by people who made Jane Foster look lazy in her quest for science.

 

He'd been out there exactly once to give a blood sample and swore never to do it again.

 

The body of the e-mail was even stranger than he'd expected. Something work related, a reminder of an appointment for another agent or _something_ like that were all possibilities in his mind. Certainly, he hadn't been expecting to see his name at the top, making it a personalized e-mail. Which was creepy because, again, he didn't know anyone in the bioengineering department. Especially not in the top-secret research labs.

 

Skimming the e-mail, he blinked harder, then reread the message to make sure he hadn't misunderstood:

 

Clint Barton,

 

You don't know who I am, don't bother trying to figure it out. It's in your best interest to ask Miss Romanov to the up-coming Stark S.H.I.E.L.D dance/ball/whatever the hell Stark is calling it now. Failure to do so (and I will know if you don't) will result in trouble for you. The kind that has you coming to the S&R Top Secret division everyday for a year type trouble. Seriously, stop acting like a middle school girl, grow some balls, and ask her to the function. Or else.

 

 

There was no name on the bottom and no name in the e-mail address. There wasn't even a way to track down which lab the message had come from. Well, at least not for him. Maybe Stark could do it, but there was no way the man would bother to. Clint sighed and read the message for a third time.

 

Then, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the locker room.

 

* * *

 

“Tasha!”

 

The familiar nickname (only two individuals were brave/stupid enough to call her that and one of them was currently holed up in Stark Tower doing God-knows-what) told her immediately that Clint was attempting to catch her attention, even if she hadn't been capable of recognizing his voice from a mile away. Her cousin's words about middle-school behavior and denial echoed like a dull throb through her mind.

 

_Damn Danya and her sharp observation skills._

 

Without a though, Natasha had paused in the hall so Clint could catch up. It was so normal to walk with him (at least as normal as things got when you were a super-hero) that she didn't consider why he wanted to talk with her when they had just finished sparring. They talked plenty during training sessions.

 

“Hey Tasha, I gotta ask you something,” stated Clint firmly as he came to a stop beside Natasha. He'd been jogging apparently, because well his breathing wasn't harsh it was a bit faster than normal.

 

One of Natasha's eyebrows rose casually as she examined the man before her. It would be stupid of her not to admit that he was attractive. Then again, so were the majority of her teammates assuming they didn't do something such as open their mouth (Tony), talk extremely loudly about nothing (Thor), or smash her (Bruce). She didn't even think such things about Steve, given her cousin had a crush on the man and he was too much of a puppy for her tastes.

 

Clearing such thoughts from her mind, Natasha focused on Clint, who was shifting nervously from foot to foot. Not a normal tick for the sniper. The action put Natasha on alert. If Clint was nervous, she should be to. “What happened?”

 

Clint blinked at her, seemed to realize how his words had come out, and shook his head quickly. “Nothing's happened. I just, I need to ask you something.” Taking a deep breath, Clint's next words came out in a rush. “DoyouknowsomeoneintheR&Dtopsecretdivision?”

 

It was Natasha's turn to blink cluelessly. “Could you repeat that? It was impossible to read between the syllables.”

 

“Sorry,” muttered Clint. “I said: 'do you know someone in the R&D top secret division?'”

 

Natasha felt her back stiffen. “Why?”

 

The archer shrugged. “Well, I just got a rather nice and threatening e-mail from someone over there telling me to ask you to Starks' S.H.I.E.L.D. thing.”

 

A growl started in Natasha's throat as she thought about throttling her cousin. Of course, she wouldn't do that. Largely because the woman would find a way to haunt her. “I apologize for that. It will be taken care of.” Turning away from the archer with a scowl, Natasha started down the hallway and attempted to hide how pissed she was at the moment.

 

“Hey Tasha?” called Clint again.

 

Once again, the Russian woman stopped with a sigh and glanced at her teammate. “Yes, Clint?”

 

Clint shot her one of his goofy but somehow charming smiles. “ _Do_ you want to go to Stark's thing with me?”

 

The question actually caused Natasha's mind to grind to a halt for several seconds. “Are you asking me because you were threatened?”

 

“Nah,” dismissed Clint. “I doubt anyone over there could do anything to me to begin with. Though, being told I'm acting like a middle-school girl might have damaged my ego a little.”

 

“At least one good thing came out of it then,” commented Natasha without thought.

 

Clint frowned, eyes going sad as he looked at her. “That's a 'no' then?”

 

“Hm?” asked Natasha as she refocused on their conversation, replaying the last few sentences before realizing the issue. Sighing, but allowing a small smile to crawl onto her face, she turned fully to face him. “I was thinking 'yes' would be a better response.”

 

The way his whole demeanor perked up immediately did something strange to Natasha's heart rate. She brushed it off as sexual attraction. There was nothing else that it could be. Nope, nothing at all.

 

Grin back in place, though this was a happy grin and not a cocky one, Clint nodded. “I like that answer better. Pick you up at 5 on Saturday?”

 

“If you wish,” confirmed Natasha with her own faint smile before she turned back towards the elevator banks and pulled a cellphone from her pocket. Apparently, she was going to need a new dress after all.

 

* * *

 

Pepper sighed as she got off the phone with Natasha, having established a time to go shopping the following day. She liked the Russian ex-assassin, she really did, but sometimes it felt like the woman was a little clueless. Apparently, a third girl was going to join them as well. Someone Natasha knew. Pepper had asked Jane and Darcy both if they wanted to go look for dresses but Darcy said she had something and Jane was out of town at a conference. She wouldn't be back until the day of the event.

 

It didn't really matter what Pepper wore either, which was part of her frustration. If she had a date or needed something to wow people with, that would be one thing. But at this point, she was attending to act as a glorified babysitter for Tony. She didn't really need a new dress.

 

Shaking her head, Pepper walked into her office and promptly dropped the papers in her hand.

 

The room itself was covered in flowers, orchids from the looks of it, and bathed in the light of many candles. The drapes had been drawn and none of the over-head lights were turned on. This practically screamed Tony.

 

“Jarvis?” called Pepper.

 

“Yes Miss. Potts?” the soothing digitized British voice replied.

 

Pepper cleared her throat. “Where's Tony?”

 

“Right behind you,” whispered Tony, leaning close and attempting to hide his smile when Pepper jumped.

 

“Damnit Tony!” swore Pepper angrily as she spun to face her once-boss. “What are you up to?”

 

Tony shrugged and slipped into the room to lean on the front of Pepper's desk. “Nothing, why do you ask?”

 

Pepper cocked an eyebrow and gestured around the room. “My office is filled with flowers and...are those floating candles?”

 

“Loki's really good a that spell,” offered Tony as he leaned back to watch Pepper.

 

“Right,” sighed Pepper in defeat, circling the desk and dropping into her chair. “What do you want Tony?”

 

Tony turned with her, leaning forward on her desk so he could look her in the eye. “Come to the S.H.I.E.L.D. staff party with me.”

 

Pepper actually choked. “Excuse me?”

 

“Pepper,” sighed Tony, shifting so he could half-sit on her desk, “I want you to come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D's staff party as my date, not my work associate, babysitter, or boss.”

 

“Tony...” murmured Pepper uncertainly. “What brought this on?”

 

Grinning, he shifted to one of the chairs before her desk. “A certain God of Mischief might have given me a wake-up call. So, what do you say?”

 

Sighing, the CEO sat back and examined the man before her. Tony was, well, Tony. He could be a pain, rude, drunk, and frustrating beyond belief. He was also kind, protective, and caring when put in a situation where it could shine through. There was no doubt that she was attracted to the man (it was hard not to be), did she really want to go down this path? Did she really want to take a step towards this thing that she and Tony had been dancing around for the past year?

 

Staring at his face, so hopeful, Pepper sighed and nodded. “Yes Tony, I'll go with you.”

 

The grin that broke across his face was manic. “Really Pep?”

 

“Really,” confirmed the red-head. “Now, can we please do away with all this so I can get some work done?”

 

“Totally,” agreed Tony as he pulled out his cell. It rang twice before it was picked up. “Hey Loki, can you nix that candle spell of yours? Yeah, she said yes.” The alien God said something or another, then the candles disappeared. “Thanks Loki.”

 

Snapping his cellphone shut, Tony gave Pepper a grin and called out for Jarvis to open the curtains and bring the lights back up. Within seconds her office was returned to normal, short of the flowers.

 

Pepper just shook her head. “Thank you Tony.”

 

Tony grinned and stood. “No problem. Do you need anything from me before I go?”

 

Pepper squeaked as she nearly fell out of her chair. Really? Had Tony hit his head? He never offered to do work. “Uh, no, Tony. I can't think of anything. Er, thank you though?”

 

“Yep,” replied Tony as he stood and started out the door. “I'll pick you up on Saturday, 5:30 okay?”

 

“Sure,” murmured Pepper, still a bit in shock. Tony returned her grin and waved as he stepped into the hall. “Goodbye Tony.”

 

“Later!” shouted the billionaire from the hallway.

 

Several minutes ticked by before Pepper allowed her head to drop onto the desk. She was going to a party hosted by Tony Stark _with_ said Stark. This couldn't end well.


	15. Parties, Reunions, and the Remergence of the Tutu

“Are you almost ready Darcy?” called Loki through the bedroom door. Darcy had gone in almost 20 minutes ago, claiming she'd be out within that span of time. Loki believed her too; she wasn't one to underestimate how long something would take. Prefect timing was the mark of a true prankster.

 

“Yep!” assured Darcy as she pulled open the door and spun around. “What do you think?”

 

Loki felt his mind grind to a halt as he took her in, the only words filtering through his brain being 'beautiful' and 'mine' or variations of the same two words. He may have composed a poem. 'Ode to a Prankster Goddess', that was a decent title.

 

Darcy stood in front of him, clad in a silken dress the same color of green as his armor. It had long bell sleeves with woven leather cords running the sleeves lengths, a neckline that started just above her shoulders with a gradual scoop, and a green bodice decorated in golden patterns resembling Norse knot-work that clung to her upper body beautifully. Following the line of the bodice, he found the skirt fell to her knees in a slightly lighter shade of green. The stretch of visible leg, which Loki was finding particularly distracting, ended in a pair of black heels which looked dangerous to walk in. A few thin straps were the only thing which secured the shoes to her feet.

 

“Well?” prompted Darcy, drawing Loki's attention back up to her eyes. He was pretty sure she was checking him out as well, even if she seemed more put together than he was at the moment.

 

He was wrapped in a less intimidating variation of his armor, sans helm and golden chest piece. It was what he would have traditionally worn on a normal day on Asgard, though Darcy assured him it was more than adequate in this situation. Besides, she insisted it allowed him to look Asgardian without looking as if he was going to start murdering people. Armor was a marker of violent intentions, had been her explanation, so he couldn't wear his armor to this event.

 

“Loki?” prodded Darcy again, brow furrowed in concern. “If you don't like it, it's a little late for me to change...”

 

“No,” insisted Loki, managing to pull himself from his shock. “It's perfect, Darcy.”

 

Darcy's grin widened a little, though it fell as she looked him over once more. “I don't suppose you'd consider going blue, huh?”

 

Loki may have choked a little, though he'd never admit it. “What?”

 

“Go blue,” repeated Darcy. “As in, drop the disguise and just be yourself for a night.”

 

“That form does not belong to me, Darcy,” growled Loki. Really, why would he parade around like a freak?

 

Darcy snorted and crossed her arms easily. “Sure it does. Loki, your Jotunn form is as much a part of you as your Asgardian one. Yeah, it looks a little different but we're going to a Stark-hosted S.H.I.E.L.D. party here. Notably with a group of people who regularly dress up in spandex and go out to save the world. No one is gonna care if you're blue.”

 

Loki sighed, recognizing Darcy's stubbornness when he saw it. “Why does this matter so much to you?”

 

“Because it's part of who you are,” explained Darcy, her voice patient and calm. “You always act like you're ashamed of your Jotunn blood, and maybe you are, but it's a part of you. And no matter what color your skin is, you're still you. Just because you're not the species you thought you were doesn't mean that who _you_ are as a person changes.”

 

“Darcy...” started Loki, but she held up a finger to halt him.

 

“Do this for me Loki,” requested Darcy as she held out her hand. “For one night, drop the spells and disguises. Be yourself. Just try it.”

 

Loki huffed some and dropped onto the couch. “Your point still evades me.”

 

Darcy huffed a little and sat next to him carefully. “I'm trying to prove a point to you Loki, namely that it doesn't matter who you are biologically. Mentally, emotionally, personally, you are the same exact person you were before you found out about your parents. Discovering you're a Frost Giant doesn't change who you are. You've always been a Frost Giant, biology doesn't change over-night. But finding out that you're Jotunn, it's thrown you for a loop. Sometimes I see the same old Loki in your eyes. Most of the time though, there's a shadow there and I completely understand where you're coming from with that. It's hard to find out your parents aren't actually your biological parents and leads you to wonder all sorts of crazy things. But it doesn't change who you are as a person, and tonight I want to show you that.” Taking one of his hands in hers, she caught his eye carefully. “Come with me tonight as a Jotunn. Spend some time in that body. No matter what you think, that form doesn't disgust me. Hell, in some ways, you're hotter in that form.”

 

Loki snorted derisively. “You have a misplaced sense of attraction if you believe that.”

 

“Maybe,” admitted Darcy. “Either way, my request stands. I won't push and I can't force you to do anything, but I'd like you to try it at least.”

 

Standing, she turned and held out her hand. “Now, what do you say?”

 

For several seconds, Loki just stared at her hand. He had to admit, it was the strangest request he had ever received, though he shouldn't be surprised. Darcy had her reasons for doing things and often proved far more observant than anyone gave her credit for. It wasn't unbelievable that she would have picked up on a discomfort he hadn't even been aware was showing.

 

Looking at her hand again, he reached out to take it and slowly allowed his skin to melt to blue. Darcy's grin returned as she watched the color change over-take him, pulling him to stand in the process. Her hand looked so fine in his grasp, for a moment he almost allowed himself to turn back. Somehow though, this felt natural. Seeing the blue against her pale cream hand, it didn't look so monstrous.

 

“Thanks Loki,” thanked Darcy as she linked her arm through his. The soft fabric of her dress brushed his arm, almost causing him to shiver. He hadn't realized how dulled his sense of touch was in his other form. “And look, now we complement each other!”

 

Blinking, Loki took in the play of color between his arm, her arm, and their clothing. It was true. Somehow everything looked, not normal, but right. A smile came to his face. “Come my goddess, let us go turn some heads.”

 

Darcy laughed and pulled him out the door.

 

* * *

 

“Door's open!” called Danya's muffled voice from behind the heavy bulk-head. Honestly, Steve had assumed the labs were sound-proof with how much the doors alone weighed. Apparently, Danya could still talk through them.

 

Pushing open the heavy bulk-head, Steve found Danya sitting in front of a computer, looking through the microscope beside her while she typed in her findings. “Give me a minute, Steve. I just need to get these last few notes down.”

 

Steve nodded and took the time to look over what he could see of Danya while she worked, which wasn't much. A lab coat was covering her torso, blocking her dress from view, and her hair was twisted up in its normal bun, which may or may not be how she was intending to wear it. Knowing Danya, it was entirely possible.

 

Hitting a few more keys, she saved her work then powered off the computer. Her fingers switched off the microscope as she turned away from her desk and stood, simultaneously shedding her lab coat as she went. Steve felt his mouth go dry.

 

Of course, Steve already knew Danya was beautiful. It was hard to ignore something like that, even when she was covered in lab gear. This however, this was something Steve hadn't expected.

 

Her dress had no straps and ran from just over her chest to the floor. It was a charcoal black-gray color that brought out her blue eyes and the other colors in her dark hair. He hadn't realized how much red was actually interwoven with the dark brown until now. The dress was a simple sheath, but a long cut running from the skirt bottom to mid-thigh allowed her to move with ease. Small, glittering points that weren't sequins or rhinestones but somehow woven into the fabric itself shimmered intermittently through the dress as she moved, never too intense or too mild.

 

Seeing his eyes take her in, Danya shrugged slightly. “Blame the dress on Natasha. She thought it was a good idea.”

 

Translation: Natasha made me do it.

 

The Russian woman's words flitted though Steve's head. _There is another who is not so different from the one you are pursuing that would gladly show you affection in return._ Steve turned Danya's words over in his head along with Natasha's. She couldn't have been referring to Danya, could she?

 

Dating Danya had never honestly occurred to Steve. Yes, she was beautiful and certainly she was attractive. Really, she was more attractive in some ways than Darcy was. But Danya was also standoffish emotionally and had never shown any interest in Steve. Plus, she wasn't one to beat around the bush. If she was attracted to him, she would have said so. Right?

 

“Steve?” asked Danya, looking at him curiously. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine,” murmured Steve as he watched Danya pull the elastic out of her hair. It was longer than Steve had thought it would be, falling half-way down her back in gentle waves. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” replied Danya as she grabbed a wrap off the table next to the door along with a hand-clutch. “Let's go.”

 

Nodding, Steve allowed Danya to exit first, realizing when she walked by and was close to his height, that she was wearing heels as well. His eyes glanced at her feet as she turned in the hallway to look at him. The heels were tall, simple, and dangerous looking. She might have been wearing stalkings too.

 

Over all, she was beautiful. Someone would want to steal her away tonight. Possibly even, as Danya had put it a few times, take her home. The problem was, Steve wasn't sure he'd be able to let them.

 

* * *

 

Natasha opened the door when Clint, Thor, and Tony showed up at her apartment. Both she and Pepper had opted to dress together, citing it as more fun. Jane had joined them as well, Darcy having declined by stating that she needed to discuss something with Loki before they left. All three women agreed that she was hopefully going to profess her feels for the trickster. None were holding their breaths.

 

“Hey, you guys ready?” asked Clint as Natasha motioned for them to enter.

 

The ex-assassin couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes as he passed her. “No Clint, we're still clad in only our underwear.”

 

“Really?” asked Tony, perking up considerably at the suggestion. “I could totally get behind that. Maybe have an underwear party where the only thing you _can_ wear is your underwear.”

 

“Tony Stark, don't even think about it,” growled Pepper as she walked into the room, heels clicking on the ground. Her hair was twisted into some intricate bun and her dress was a lavender purple that made her hair seem even redder and her skin silkier. The skirt hit her knees and the neckline ran to the base of her throat, with the whole dress clinging to her body. There were no sleeves, so her arms were left bare to reveal the bracelets she wore and a simple coil on her upper arm that Natasha had insisted on in lieu of a necklace.

 

Tony's jaw was left somewhere on the floor. How he managed to talk at all was a mystery. “Jesus....”

 

Behind him, Natasha chuckled faintly. “I told you he would appreciate the dress, Pepper.”

 

“I don't recall arguing with you,” pointed out Pepper as she grabbed her purse from the living room chair.

 

Clint turned to Natasha with a raised eyebrow, ready to make a snarky comment about her feminine characteristics when he caught sight of her own dress. His expression was nearly a duplicate of Tony's own.

 

Blood red fabric wrapped itself around her with a sweeping skirt that left most of one leg revealed when she moved and a high neckline that reached partway up her neck but left most of her back exposed. Of course, Clint knew she had more than a few weapons hidden on her person. This was Natasha after all. The skirt itself had no artificial volume to it, meaning what you saw was what you got. A belt of fabric wrapping from the skirt up the right side of the dress made a perfect pocket for a knife and he would bet his best bow there was a small blade hidden there.

 

“Like what you see, Clint?” asked Natasha with a smirk.

 

Clint shot her back one of his own. “Trying to figure out how many knives you have hidden in that dress.”

 

Natasha's smirk grew. “Perhaps you will get the chance to find out tonight.”

 

“Yeah right,” snorted Clint with a grin. “I know better than to get my hopes up like that.”

 

Natasha shrugged as Jane stepped out of the backroom, clad a simple gold sheath dress that ran from her neck to the floor. Much like Natasha, a large expanse on her back was visible. Her eyes fell on the men and her brow furrowed. “Where's Steve? Shouldn't he be here?”

 

Thor shook his head, even as he moved to kiss Jane's hand. “Jane, your beauty is as radiant as ever. As for our shield-brother, he expressed a need to collect his date for the evening from a separate location than this.”

 

“Translation: his date lives in the opposite direction and he didn't want to inconvenience us or force her to dress far earlier than she should have to,” explained Natasha with a roll of her eyes.

 

Pepper raised a curious eyebrow at the other woman. “Do you know who his date is?”

 

Natasha nodded. “She isn't his date so much as he is her....means of relaxing. Do you recall the woman who came shopping with us?”

 

“Of course,” replied Pepper easily. “She was gone as soon as she had a dress.”  


“Which is exactly why Steven has chosen to drag her from her laboratory and research tonight,” explained Natasha with a shrug. “Besides, it distracts him from attempting to pursue Darcy.”

 

“He's attempting to pursue Darcy?” asked Jane in surprise. “When did that happen? What is he thinking?”

 

“Darcy's in love with Loki,” added Pepper. “And he's in love with her.”

 

Natasha nodded and grabbed her own jacket and bag. “Precisely. By encouraging him to interact with a female who _is_ attracted to him, the good captain may turn his attention to safer pursuits.”

 

“Does this woman actually qualify as 'safe',” questioned Tony, one eyebrow cocked at Natasha. “She knows you after all.”

 

“Danya is more than 'safe',” dismissed Natasha mildly. “Besides, the good captain has already befriended her. In fact, he seemed more than happy to escort her tonight.”

 

Clint shot Natasha a 'seriously' look. “I don't know 'Tasha, he was soliciting advice from all of us on how to ask Darcy out. It sounds like he was pretty keen on nabbing her.”

 

Thor shook his head sadly. “This is unfortunate. Shield-brother Steve has no hope of attracting the attention of Miss Darcy from my brother. Their bond runs far too deep.”

 

“Too deep?” asked Jane with a raised eyebrow. When everyone looked at her, she quickly explained. “I want Darcy and Loki to finally sort themselves out, don't misunderstand me, but Thor,” she turned her attention back to the Thunder god before her, “I'm wondering what you mean when you say 'their bond runs too deep'. What bond?”  


Thor looked a little surprised. “My brother has not spoken of his bond of friendship with Lady Darcy? They have called one another friend for many years now. Never have I seen my brother more infatuated with another living being as he is with Lady Darcy.” Shaking his head slightly, Thor turned earnest eyes on the others. “I speak with confidence when I say that my brother would lay down his life to ensure the safety of Lady Darcy. His love for her is unbound, as was witnessed by his return to Asgard many years ago.”

 

“How do you mean?” asked Natasha, brow furrowed in worry.

 

With a sigh, Thor lay a hand on Jane's lower back even as his eyes focused on the wall across from him. “I do not know what my father told Loki to encourage him to return to Asgard, but he may have implied harm would befall Loki's friends should my brother refuse to return. This is merely a guess, but it is not outside the realm of possibility.” Sighing, Thor refocused on the group before him. “I found my brother staring into a mirror he had enchanted once, not long after his return. To this day, I do not believe he knows that I was witness to the look of pure longing which cross my brother's features when his eyes fell upon the dark-haired woman I now know to be Lady Darcy. When Loki spoke so harshly during our confrontation, when his motivations changed so rapidly, I knew for certain that my brother had found love. If one had threatened my dear Jane much as Loki believed that we were threatening Darcy, my own actions would have mimicked those of my brother.”

 

“So, long story short, Loki fell for Darcy ages ago and he's never let go of that crush?” summarized Clint. Thor nodded. “Geez Thor, we need to teach you to paraphrase.”

 

Pepper glanced at her watch and shook her head. “We can continue this conversation in the car. If we want to arrive on time, we need to leave now.”

 

Natasha nodded and tossed Jane's possessions to her. “Of course. We do not want to miss this show. Somehow, I suspect tonight will be exceptionally interesting.”

 

* * *

 

Danya sighed as she looked around the room, blowing a piece of hair out of her face in the process. The ballroom they were standing in might have been decked out with fountains, ice sculptures, and all the rest of the gaudy crap one would expect to find at a Stark event, but it was about half as entertaining. Tony Stark himself had shown up almost half an hour ago with the rest of the Avengers, but nothing _interesting_ had happened since. For what had to have been the millionth time since she came to work at S.H.I.E.L.D., Danya found herself missing Darcy and Loki. Badly.

 

Downing the remainder of her drink, she set the cup on a passing tray and took note of where Steve stood listening to Tony rant about something to Fury. She caught his attention with a minor hand signal, rolled her eyes in Tony's direction, then motioned towards the bathroom. Steve nodded subtly, indicating that he understood.

 

When Tony and the other Avengers had arrived, Danya had begged off meeting them. She wasn't too keen to deal with that many personality types tonight and had entered into a conversation with Fury to avoid talking with Steve's teammates. Of course, she was sure they were good people, but one doesn't necessarily want to actually _meet_ that many superheros all at once. Steve had taken it in good stride and just asked that she meet the others when she was feeling more comfortable. Like that would happen. Confined crowds, for someone who liked to keep a low profile, were the worst thing in the world.

 

Slipping into the back hallway that lead to the bathrooms, Danya was quick to slip down to the back entrance to the building rather than the bathrooms. She needed a break, even for a moment, from the press of the crowds.

 

Danya ducked down the hall, missing a dark-haired woman in green and a blue man in leather enter the ballroom she had just exited.

 

* * *

 

Loki could feel the nerves in his stomach as they neared the ballroom where Stark's S.H.I.E.L.D. event was being held. Darcy still had her arm looped through his own, having retaken his arm the moment they stepped out of the car. For the millionth time, his eyes traced over the play of color between their bodies: the blue of his skin against the cream of hers, the way the green of the dress brought out the lighter undertones in his skin. She was right, they did compliment each other. Loki just wished he didn't _feel_ so foreign in his own skin.

 

Of course, that was the exact feeling Darcy was attempting to banish. His self-consciousness. The unease he felt with himself.

 

 _No matter what you look like Loki, I will always support you._ Darcy's words from so many months ago floated through his mind. _You're handsome Loki, don't let anyone make you feel otherwise. You are who you are, what you look like is irrelevant._ Apparently, Darcy hadn't gotten the memo about the Jotunn being monsters. Still, she wasn't afraid of him like this. She'd even called him attractive in this form. Really, who else did he care about?

 

“Loki?” Darcy's gentle call drew him from his thoughts. “Ready to go in?”

 

Loki gulped but nodded. His voice wasn't going to work at the moment.

 

For a second, he thought Darcy was going to say 'fuck it' to the whole thing. Her eyes narrowed in a way that said she downright didn't believe him and her stance was annoyed. But that didn't stop her from opening the door, which Loki took from her almost immediately to hold open, and stepping inside. One of her hands wrapped around him arm so she could pull him in after her, ensuring he didn't run.

 

As they appeared in the room, those closest to them fell silent. That silence spread like a wave as more and more people noticed their appearance. Loki knew most of them were staring at him; he still understandably made people nervous. What he realized though, was that just as many of them were staring at Darcy. Glancing over, Loki thought he could see why.

 

The way the light was striking Darcy's features at the moment brought out the sharper nature of her cheekbones and nose, as well as highlighting the shape of her lips and face. Loki was certain he'd seen a similar-looking person once in a photograph. Perhaps even in the same pose, especially with the way Darcy was giving their audience a 'What are you staring at? Yes, I'm here with a god, you're point?' look. Well, perhaps not that exact look but one very similar to it.

 

Her fingers remained locked around Loki's arm as she pulled him further into the room. She nodded as they passed Fury and Coulson, heading straight for where the Avengers and their significant others were gathered.

 

“Hey guys, what's shakin'?” asked Darcy as they arrived at the edge of the group. Jane and Natasha quickly parted to allow the other two into the circle, surprise flitting over the faces of the various members of the group. Of course they were surprised, no one expected Loki to show up blue. Darcy shot everyone a look though, one Loki knew said 'don't comment'. “Anything interesting happen yet? Anything film-worthy?”

 

“Not yet,” assured Natasha with a smile. “We were just attempting to pry from Steve where he hid his date.”

 

“I didn't hide her,” scowled Steve with a hint of a pout. “She's not used to being out in such a big crowd and it's making her nervous. Plus, I think the idea of meeting the Avengers might be a bit intimidating for her.”

 

Natasha snorted. “Please, she already associates with two of us, what harm could come from meeting the rest?”

 

Steve shook his head and looked ready to comment when Darcy cut in. “It's alright. I'm sure when Steve's date wants to show, he will. Simple as that.”

 

The slip of wording escaped everyone but Tony, who started laughing hysterically. “Oh god Darce, that was beautifully executed.”

 

Darcy grinned and looked ready to reply when Steve suddenly stepped away from the group a little and motioned to someone behind Darcy and Loki. His eyes were triumphant as he waved.

 

“Here she comes now,” stated Steve, grin not leaving his face. “So will you all drop it?” Darcy and Loki exchanged glances which clearly said they had no intention of doing anything of that sort but both turned with everyone else to face Steve's approaching date.

 

Darcy sputtered for a moment, eyes going wide as her knees actually gave out. Loki caught her, but just barely, his own attention focused on the approaching woman who had stopped dead in her tracks a foot away from the group.

 

“That's Steve's date?” muttered Clint from somewhere behind Darcy and Loki. “Shit, she looks like you 'Tasha.”

 

“She _is_ my cousin, Clint,” growled Natasha in response.

 

Any forming argument stopped dead, however, when Darcy half whispered, half-choked on her next words. “Dani? Is that...seriously, is that you?”

 

The woman before them, Danya nodded in shock. Then, Darcy was throwing her arms around the other woman and the first was hugging her tightly. Loki was close behind, laying a comforting hand on Darcy's back. However, she reached back and pulled him into the hug as well, squeezing him close to Danya, who seemed to recognize him immediately despite the color change and returned the hug.

 

“Gods, Loki, Darcy, what are you two doing here?” asked Danya without moving away from her friends.

 

Darcy sniffed and leaned back enough to be able to look at Danya. “I was about to ask the same thing. What the hell, Dani? I thought you were dead!”

 

“Dead?” asked Danya, brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about? I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

Both of Loki's eyebrows shot up. “You do? How did you come to be employed here?”  


Danya blinked at Loki. “You're blue, just an FYI. And Director Fury recruited me at the hospital where I got taken after the explosion. He said he wanted me in his R&D department working on some biochemistry stuff. Didn't someone from S.H.I.E.L.D tell you guys this?”

 

Darcy shook her head. “I'd never even heard of S.H.I.E.L.D until they stole all of Jane's research last summer.”

 

“Jane? As in, Jane Foster?” asked Danya, jaw dropping open slightly. “You worked with Dr. Foster?”

 

“Work with,” corrected Darcy. “I still work for her, just at S.H.I.E.L.D now rather than as a student.”

 

“And no one ever came to tell you I was alive?” confirmed Danya, confusion still tinging her voice.

 

Darcy shook her head again. “Never.”

 

“But, that doesn't make sense,” insisted Danya. “Fury was supposed to tell you that I was alive. That was part of our deal.”

 

“He was?” asked Darcy, eyes narrowing.

 

Danya nodded, her own eyes narrowing in a way that reminded Loki just how dangerous both women were when pissed. “Dammit, that lying bastard son of a gutter slut!”

 

Without further word or any indication of their intentions, both women turned to where Fury and Coulson were standing and marched in unison towards the men. Loki could hear the others scrambling behind him, but none of them passed where he stood.

 

“Loki, what's going on?” asked Tony as they watched both women approach Fury in full 'we are pissed and require a word with you _now_ ' mode.

 

Loki didn't even think as he started forward, with the others following close behind. “It appears that Director Fury was not entirely honest with Dani. Be warned, there may be blood spilled shortly.”

 

“Who's blood?” asked Jane uneasily.

 

“Director Fury's,” replied Natasha with a certainty that told them she knew exactly how much damage the women could do.

 

They reached hearing range just as the fireworks started.

 

“Fury, I need to have a word with you!” growled Danya as she came to a stop directly in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D director. “Now.”

 

Fury, for his part, didn't appear intimidated. Loki suspected the man just had a good poker face. “Yes, Dr. Lyon?”

 

“Doctor?” asked Darcy without dropping the angry look plastered to her face. “When did that happen?”

 

“Last year,” replied Danya with a growl. “Why did Darcy not know that I was alive?”

 

Coulson looked a little surprised, glancing at Fury in concern. “Sir?”

 

“It was part of our deal,” continued Danya. “I would come work for you so long as you told exactly four people I was still alive. Darcy was one of those four, so how come she wasn't notified?”

 

Fury sighed, and shook his head. “Dr. Lyon, I can assure you that all individuals on your list-”

 

“Don't lie to us, you son of a bitch,” growled Darcy, jumping in with a fury that no one had ever seen in the young woman's eyes. “I would damn well remember being told that my best friend was alive. You've been jerking me around since I got here and I'm willing to bet you've done the same to Dani. Now, tell us the truth.”

 

“Miss Lewis,” began Fury, turning his eye on Darcy who didn't flinch. “You were going to be told as soon as you were offered the chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. However, your change in majors placed you into a position where no one from my organization could speak with you easily.”

 

“Fucker!” snapped Danya as she made a move towards Fury. Darcy was quick to grab the angry half-Russian woman and hold her back. “I never should have trusted you, you slimy, sneaky, protoplasmic phytoplankton!”

 

Loki had to suppress a laugh at Danya's choice of words. Her way of insulting people, well not always colorful, was usually semi-creative. At least enough to make people stare at her like she was crazy for a few moments. However, both Darcy and Danya looked ready to attack the man before them and allowing either girl to go to prison wasn't an option. “Darcy, Dani, what seems to be the problem?”

 

Danya growled, eyes still pinned on Fury even as Loki came to a stop beside Darcy. “This lying asshole went back on a deal I made with him. In exchange for me agreeing to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., he was supposed to tell Darcy, you, and my parents that I was still alive. Apparently, he didn't tell anyone.”

 

“In Fury's defense, Loki's been in Asgard most of the time since he left us in high school,” pointed out Darcy. “Then when he came back, he kinda tried to take over the world. None of that is conducive to being told that one of your good friends is actually still alive.”

 

Danya broke her angry glare for a moment to stare at Loki funny. “Why would you try to take over the world? You'd be bored after a week of ruling, then you'd have to find someone to take your place and _that_ would be even more boring so you'd probably just go 'right, I'm done, have fun' and leave.”

 

Loki shook his head. “That is what Darcy said as well. However, my lack of presence on Earth does not excuse Director Fury from explaining to the remainder of Dani's list of individuals what happened,” deflected Loki as he turned to face Fury. For his part, Fury didn't look the least bit intimidated. “However, allowing either of you to go to jail for murder is not an option, nor is allowing this to go unpunished. Hm...what could be suitable action for revenge?”

 

Tony, who had walked up beside Loki, cleared his throat and tilted his phone towards the Mischief god without taking his eyes off Fury. Without a second thought, Loki glanced at the phone and grinned. “Perfect. I like the way your mind works, Tony.”

 

“So do I,” agreed Tony as he put his phone away and stepped back to watch the fun.

 

Loki grinned at Darcy, mischief in his eyes. “You wished to see my magic unhindered, correct?” Darcy nodded, the scowl becoming a slow grin. “Observe my friend, perhaps I can even teach both of you this trick.” Without thought, Loki flicked his fingers, waving his hand in a casual circle around the room. As his fingers pointed to various places, images of Fury in his tutu-ed glory began appearing on every available projection surface. It looked like a short, looping video, with Fury scowling, then turning to walk away.

 

Around the room, some began to snicker while others looked beyond horrified. One or two laughs began to rise through the room until many people were laughing or trying very hard to suppress their laughter and failing.

 

Danya's scowl had turned into a grin as she took in the scene before returning her eyes to Fury. “I'm giving you my two weeks now.”

 

Fury's own scowl was now set firmly in place, though it wasn't directed at the girls. “Dr. Lyon, I would like to urge you to reconsider-”

 

“I'll reconsider,” growled Danya, “if you guys majorly consider reworking my contract. Otherwise, I'm gone and you can find yourselves another chemistry genius.”

 

“Make that two genius',” agreed Darcy as she glared at Fury. “I'm gone too. I don't work for liars. Let's go Dani.” Danya snorted but turned with Darcy, both marching towards the exit.

 

Tony cleared his throat a little, calling after the girls through his laughter. “Hey, Darcy! Dani!” Both girls glanced at him, confusion written on their faces. “You two have jobs if you want them. You're both welcome at Stark Industries.”

 

Darcy and Danya glanced at each other before calling out: “We'll think about it. Thank you!” in unison and walking out.

 

Fury was still scowling but didn't make any move to threaten Loki or Tony into taking down the images. Loki guessed the man was feeling inclined to take his punishment. Coulson didn't appear to understand at all.

 

“Sir, why are you putting up with this?” asked Coulson uncertainly. “Why did you just let them walk out after humiliating you?”

 

“Because I want them back,” replied Fury with a growl. “Phil, those are two of the most intelligent people in their fields on an international level. Together, they are a force to be reckoned with, one that I'd rather not find myself going up against. And if a little humiliation will help, then I'm willing to take it.”

 

“Uh, I'm not certain this qualifies as 'a little'-” started Coulson but Fury cut him off.

 

“Never do undercover work,” advised Fury. “You don't have the balls for it.”

 

* * *

 

Steve shook his head as he watched Danya and Darcy march out of the room. The fact that they knew each other still hadn't sunk in all the way. That they had been friends since high school...he was having even more trouble with that concept.

 

“Should we go after them?” asked Steve uneasily, trying to work out what to do next.

 

Beside Steve, Loki shook his head. “Leave them be. They need time to catch-up. When they finish, they will resurface.”  


Tony cocked an eyebrow at Loki. “Experience with this stuff?”  


“I have seen Darcy and Dani angry to this extent once or twice,” confirmed Loki with a nod. “They will bind together in their hurt and even I will not be granted time until their pain has faded. I doubt they will be gone all night.”

 

Clint nodded. “How much of the city will they destroy?”

 

Loki shrugged. “That, I do not know. If I had to guess though, none. I know my friends, their activities will be relatively harmless.”

 

“Relatively?” asked Tony.

 

Again, the Mischief god shrugged. “When you have a mechanical genius and a biochemical genius with trouble-making tendencies running around unsupervised, there is always a risk of harm. More than likely we will all awaken tomorrow with a giant robot standing someplace unusual and two drunken scientists curled up near by.”

 

All eyes flew to Loki, but the man didn't blink or show any signs of joking.

 

“You're serious,” muttered Steve with a shake of his head, eyes moving back to the doors through which the women had vanished. “You think they could actually build a functioning robot while drunk?”

 

“I know they can,” confirmed Loki. “It has happened before.”

 

Natasha smirked a little. “That sounds like quite a story.”

 

Loki nodded, smiling as well. “It would have turned out better if they had opted out of giving the robot a flame thrower though.”

 

“A flame throw- wow, they sound like my kind of people,” approved Tony with a nod.

 

Loki chuckled a little. “They are very much 'your kind of people', Tony. If they come to work for you though, I would advise placing their workspace _away_ from other people. Or ensuring they have access to a demolition range. With those two, something is bound to explode.”


	16. The Grand Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter for this story. I do have more written for this series and it'll be up as soon as I get it edited. This series is also a work in progress, but please keep in mind that it's like all of my worlds in that is composed of shorts and not everything is planned. 
> 
> I know this probably doesn't tie up everything and if you guys see anything open-ended that you want explored more give me a heads up. Some of this will show up later and be explored further in other shorts, but this didn't feel like the place to delve into those issues.
> 
> Also, I did have someone complain once that they felt Danya is too much of a factor in this chapter, and I apologize for that. However, even in editing, I couldn't see where I could cut her presence or add more of Darcy's without restructuring the entire story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it's as good of an ending as you were all hoping for.

“Are you sure we can be in here?” asked Danya as she looked around the workshop curiously. Large, disassembled engines, sheets of metal, and a multitude of other materials lay scattered around. It almost looked like Zar's, but with better material and significantly more organization. Actually, what it looked like was Darcy's workshop at Zar's scrapyard.

 

Darcy shrugged. “Tony won't care, he told me to use his workshop here whenever I wanted to build something. Besides, he'd love what we're planning.”

 

Danya chuckled. “Probably. He seems like the type who'd appreciate a good joke.”

 

“Exactly,” agreed Darcy as she picked up a blow torch. “Now, lets get to work!”

 

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

 

“Cheers,” offered Darcy as her and Danya sat in a bar not far from S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. “To a job well done.”

 

“To our reunion,” returned Danya as they tapped glasses together. They probably looked like something out of a horror film: dressed in their formal clothing, now decorated with assorted rips and stained with grease, with oil streaked over their faces and hands. “Too bad we managed to destroy our clothing though.”

 

“Eh, I'm sure Loki will fix it for us,” offered Darcy. “He'll understand.”

 

“Mhm,” agreed Danya as she tossed back her shot of vodka. Darcy did the same. “So, what _is_ going on with you and Loki?”

 

Darcy raised an eyebrow at her friend as she waved the bartender over for another shot. “What do you mean? There's nothing going on.”

 

Both of Danya's eyebrows rose sharply. “So you don't have any feelings for him?”

 

“Of course I do,” corrected Darcy with a roll of her eyes, downing her second shot and motioning for a third. “You know I do, Dani. He's the one who doesn't have any feelings for me.”

 

“Bullshit,” snorted Danya as she motioned for another shot herself. “The man has been competing with Steve over who gets to date you for the past month. Of course he has feelings for you. From what Steve's told me, he's practically in love with you. By the way, what is with the whole 'turning blue' thing?”

 

Darcy downed her third shot as well, enjoying the way her head was starting to fuzz over. “He's a Jotunn. Apparently, Odin adopted him when he was an infant and failed to mention that fact for the last thousand years or so.” The rest of Danya's sentence suddenly struck her like a sledge hammer. “Wait, what do you mean Loki has been competing with Steve for the last month? Why didn't anyone tell me?”

 

Danya snorted. “Everyone probably assumed you knew, Darce. So, he's really a Jotunn?”

 

“Yeah, apparently he's actually a Frost Giant,” confirmed Darcy absently while trying to work things out in her head. “So Ninja, the dinners, going out to play pranks...those were all Loki's attempts to date me?”

 

“Probably sometimes,” confirmed Danya with a shrug. “He also probably just wanted to hang out. I mean, it _is_ Loki.”

 

“He's our friend,” confirmed Darcy with a sigh. “I'm going to jump that boy when I get home, set him straight, then make his eyes cross.”

 

Danya smirked and threw back her third shot. “Sounds like a party.”

 

“It will be,” promised Darcy with a grin. “What about you and Steve? What's the story there?”

 

“No story,” shrugged Danya. “Fury sends him to me for monthly blood work to make sure the super-soldier serum is stable and functioning.”

 

Darcy cocked an eyebrow at Danya. “Really? 'Cause I'm doubting that's all there is to this. He looked way too happy when you showed up earlier. Plus, you were his date tonight.”

 

“You, of all people, should know how little that can mean Darce,” reminded Danya. “I recall you and Loki going on many 'dates' that weren't actually dates.” The use of air quotes seemed funny to Darcy for some reason, though she didn't do more than giggle.

 

“Fine, point to you,” chuckled Darcy. “But I'm still maintaining that he isn't immune to you either. Why did you go to Tony's ball with him tonight if you two aren't doing less savory things?”

 

Danya shrugged. “He more or less made me. I told him that he had to ask the girl he liked, you, first and that if you didn't agree to go, I'd go instead. He was originally supposed to use my invite to ask you, but wouldn't do it because I apparently don't get out enough. Theoretically, I was supposed to go even if you said yes but 'Tasha wouldn't have made me.”

 

Darcy smirked. “So, basically, he wanted you there no matter what?”

 

“Because he thinks I work too hard,” growled Danya, cutting of Darcy's train of thought immediately. “I mean, really, why would that be the case? It's not like I work _all_ _the time_ _because there's_ _nothing else to do_ or anything.”

 

“Well, good thing you have people here now who can drag you out to _do_ other things,” pointed out Darcy as she held up her glass. “So, are you going to tell him you're crushing or just pretend that it's not happening?”

 

Danya jumped a little. “What makes you think I'm crushing on him?”

 

Darcy's look of 'seriously?' was the only answer Danya got. Both women threw back their fourth shots which neither remembered ordering but both were grateful for none the less.

 

“Maybe,” admitted Danya after a moment. “But only if he shows some kind of interest in me. Otherwise, no.”  
  


Darcy rolled her eyes. “He's interested Dani. He might not _realize_ he's interested, but he is. Besides, you're more his type than me. I'd tear him to shreds.”

 

“And I wouldn't?” asked Danya with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Not as much as I would,” replied Darcy with a grin.

 

Danya snorted. “Remember my cousin? Scary red-headed woman who taught us how to beat the crap out of someone when we were 15?”

 

“'Tasha's a little hard to forget,” agreed Darcy. “But that's the thing: you can hold your own but you aren't inclined to unless absolutely necessary. I'm sarcastic, rude, disinclined to follow orders unless necessary, and generally self-sufficient to the point of driving most people away.”

 

“Yet, you aren't afraid of hurting Loki,” pointed out Danya with a raised eyebrow and finger in her friend's direction.

 

Darcy shook her head with a grin. “Nope, because he's not stupid enough to get in my way when I'm pissed or in a mood. He lets me work out my frustration and keep my secrets. Plus, when I do need help, he always knows what to do. Steve...Steve's a great guy but he can't do any of that. I'd hurt him.”

 

Danya sighed. “But you don't think I will.”

 

“You're better than me,” shrugged Darcy. “We both have issues, that's to be expected. But we have different issues which means we have different problems. Steve can handle yours, but he'll die under the pressure from mine.”

 

“You don't give him enough credit,” commented Danya, though she didn't completely deny that was true.

 

Darcy shrugged. “Maybe not, but I know his kind. It wouldn't work.”

 

Danya nodded slowly, bowing her head in consideration. Darcy fell silent as well, allowing her friend to think through whatever she needed to. When Danya spoke again, it had nothing to do with the previous topic.

 

“So what do you think about Stark's offer to go work for him?” asked Danya as she looked over at Darcy again.

 

Darcy shrugged. “I'm thinking about taking him up on it, but I don't have an engineering degree. I dropped that to get one in political science after the accident.”

 

Danya groaned. “That is exactly why I wanted Fury to tell you I was still alive. So you _wouldn't_ do something like that.” She sighed. “Was it at least interesting?”

 

“Completely,” assured Darcy. “If I ever want to take over the world with you now, we can run it too.”

 

Danya laughed and shook her head. “I still can't believe Loki tried to take over the world like that.”

 

“Eh, I can see him doing it because he can,” admitted Darcy. “But he'd probably just go 'well, that was fun' and hand over responsibility to someone else.”

 

“Sounds right,” agreed Danya as she lay her head down on the bar. “So, Stark's offer?”

 

Darcy shrugged. “We should probably take it. I mean, I pretty much already work for him. Coulson and Pepper require that he have adult supervision while working in his shop and I'm always the person he grabs.”

 

“He's not too bad then?” asked Danya.

 

“Hardly,” dismissed Darcy. “Yeah, he can be a bit annoying but he won't fault us for talking back to him.”

 

Danya nodded. “I guess we should take his offer then, unless I get something really good back from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“And you might,” confirmed Darcy. “Fury was actually _taking_ the punishment we dished out. I think he's pretty serious about keeping you on staff.”

 

“If that's the case, he shouldn't have lied to me,” growled Danya.

 

Darcy shrugged. “Look, just keep an open mind about this. Fury has been funding your research for years now. He's given you a lab with equipment I'm assuming and probably access to more data than you can honestly use. Correct?”  
  


“Yeah,” admitted Danya with a sigh. “That doesn't change what he did.”

 

“No shit, but it does show that he's serious about your research,” pointed out Darcy. “So if he makes you an offer, at least listen to it.”

 

Danya was silent for a long moment, turning the information over in her head. Finally, she leaned back and nodded. “I'll think about it. Come on, lets get out of here.”

 

Paying their tabs, both women stepped out onto the still-busy streets of New York. It wasn't really cold outside but it wasn't precisely warm either. Darcy looked up and down the street, then turned to Danya. “Want to come back to my apartment for the night? There's space.”

 

With a laugh, Danya shook her head and turned in the other direction. “Nah, I have a place to go. Thanks though. Make sure you jump on Loki, literally. Surprise is the best advantage.”

 

Darcy laughed. “Trust me, that boy is going to be surprised enough as it is. Alright, text me later Danya, so I know you're safe.”

 

“Will do,” promised Danya. “See you tomorrow Darcy!”

 

“See ya,” parted Darcy as she waved while turning towards where her apartment was.

 

Danya waited until her friend was out of sight before pulling out her phone and making a call as she started in the opposite direction. “Hey, you still awake?”

 

* * *

 

Steve was standing next to the front door when Danya vaulted the tall gate surrounding Stark Mansion. How she managed to do that in a dress like the one she was wearing, Steve wasn't sure. He assumed Natasha was to blame.

 

Danya shot him a reassuring smile as she approached, not even attempting to tame the now destroyed dress. Her eyes moved over the mansion curiously, taking in everything she could see. “Wow, nice place. I think Darcy and I broke into a few abandoned places that looked like this in high school. Not sure they were this big though.”

  
He shrugged and moved to meet her halfway to the house. “It's kinda intimidating but with everyone else around feels more like a home.”

 

“So is everyone else here then?” asked Danya as her attention turning towards Steve.

 

“No,” assured Steve as he lead her towards the front door. “I don't think so at least. Tony probably is, it's his house after all, and I'm sure Pepper is here too. But I don't know about anyone else.”

 

Danya nodded and glanced at Steve. “So why are you here tonight and not, I don't know, out somewhere having fun.”

 

“It's hard to have fun when your friend has been hurt like you were,” confided Steve with a shrug.

 

For a split second, Danya felt her heart speed up. She refused to read into his words though, squashing any other feelings that chose to rise up. “It's not the worst thing that's happened to either of us, Steve. Definitely not the worst that's happened to Darcy and I've had worse happen. It just pisses me off that I trusted Fury to do that and he had the gall to lie to my face about it. I don't put up with that shit.”

 

“You definitely proved that,” chuckled Steve. “Normally I'd never condone such behavior, but I have to give Loki props for his creativity.”

 

The grin that uncoiled across Danya's face was predatory. “Yeah, well, Darce and I had our own fun after we left. Fury is in for a not-so-fun surprise tomorrow morning.”

 

Steve shot her a worried look. “You aren't going to hurt anyone, right Danya?”

 

“Nope,” assured Danya. “Darce and I don't like to hurt people if its not absolutely necessary. Now, if Fury had physically harmed one of us then, yeah, there would be blood. But he didn't, so we'll let him keep his internal liquids.”

 

“Good to know,” sighed Steve heavily. “In all seriousness though, Danya, how are you holding up?”

 

Danya shrugged. “I'm pissed, a little tipsy, and kinda feeling lost. But mostly, I'm still pissed.”

 

Steve winced. “Can I do anything to help?”

 

“Nah,” dismissed Danya. “Like I said, Darcy and I can handle it. Especially now that Loki's back.”

 

For a moment, neither one spoke as they entered the mansion and Steve led her upstairs. The silence was maintained as Steve handed Danya fresh clothing without a word and pointed to the bathroom. She took the hint and disappeared to shower. It wasn't until she reappeared twenty minutes later that Steve spoke.

 

“I'm sorry,” apologized Steve as Danya stepped out of the bathroom. The tilt of her head and cocked eyebrow told him she didn't understand what he was saying. “For not telling you about Darcy being here. Or Loki.”

 

“Uh, okay?” replied Danya, eyebrow still raised in a confused. She threw the towel over her head for a moment, rubbing her hair dry before tossing it around her shoulders to catch any remaining drips. Standing there in Steve's t-shirt and way too big sweatpants, she looked more like a child than a genius biochemist with an IQ somewhere in Tony's vicinity. “Can you run that one by me again? Because, no offense Steve, but that made no sense. Darcy in engineer mode makes more sense, and she stops using real words after the the first two hours.” At Steve's cocked eyebrow, Danya shrugged. “She does this weird thing where she starts combining words to make new ones and between that, her tendency to use equations in lieu of explanations or words, and the amount of coffee she consumes during one of those sessions, she's incomprehensible unless you've worked with her for a very long time.”

 

Steve felt a smile tug at his lips. “She sounds like Tony.”

 

“That's what I've heard,” confirmed Danya with a sage nod as she dropped onto the couch next to Steve. “I've been telling her for years that she's probably his kid, but she's never been willing to ask for the paternity test. Loki and I even have a bet going. Or, at least we did. Presumably it's still on. I'll have to ask about that...” Steve really did crack a smile that time. Noting the less dower face, Danya plowed on. “Now, what are you sorry about? Because, seriously, I couldn't understand your reasoning.”

 

“I think you're the one related to Tony, Danya,” commented Steve mildly. “He tends to spit out what he's thinking in a jumbled mess.”

 

Danya snorted. “Please, I do that once in a while. Darcy does it everyday. Or whenever she's in her own workspace. I suspect her and Tony would actually function well together from what I've heard. Anyway, stop trying to distract me and explain your apology.”

 

Steve sighed heavily and thumped his head against the back of the couch. “I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Darcy sooner, or Loki. If I hadn't been so worried about bein' judged for liking a girl who's so...”

 

“Combative? Abrasive? Crazy? Intelligent? A troublemaker? Tazer-happy?” supplied Danya easily. “I can keep going all night.”

 

“How about mischievous?” suggested Steve with a small smile. “Anyway, if I hadn't been so self-conscious and just trusted you not to tell Natasha or anyone else, you would have known about Darcy and Loki months ago an' none of this would have happened.”

 

Danya snorted. “It still would have happened Steve. I joined S.H.I.E.L.D close to five years ago. That's _five years_ Fury had to complete his end of our contract. No matter what, things would have blown up.”

 

“Yeah,” muttered Steve, “but you coulda been hanging out with the others before now if I'd just told you from the start.”

 

“No,” sighed Danya sadly as she shifted to kneel before Steve, covering his hands with her own. Steve raised his head to look down at the genius kneeling on the floor in front of him and tried very hard to keep his mind from going anywhere deviant. It was kinda hard when she was wearing his clothing though... “Look Steve, the only thing that would have changed if you'd told me who you were crushing on to begin with is the advice I gave you.”

 

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Sighing, Danya stood and wondered over to where the window in Steve's room overlooked the grounds of the mansion. “If you'd told me it was Darcy to begin with, I could have given you better advice. Like

telling you to just blatantly tell her what you were feeling and be done with it because Darce doesn't do subtle. If I'd known you were competing with Loki, I would have told you not to bother. Those two have been waiting to happen for years. Remember the friends from high school I ranted about more than once?”

 

“The ones who slept in the same bed?” confirmed Steve, feeling his heart sink a little.

 

“Yeah,” sighed Danya. “Those two were Loki and Darcy.”

 

Steve let his head drop into one of his hands. “Just my luck.”

 

“I'm sorry Steve,” muttered Danya. “If it helps any, I would have discouraged you then kicked Loki's ass back to where ever the hell he's from.”

 

“Asgard,” supplied Steve.

 

Danya nodded. “Thanks. I would have kicked his blue ass back to Asgard until he got his act together if I'd known.”

 

Steve nodded sadly. “So I suppose they're together now?”

 

“Darcy said something about making Loki go cross-eyed, so I'm going with yes but won't say that with certainty until I get confirmation from both of them,” replied Danya. Noting Steve's dropped head and sad tone, she returned to the couch and lay a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Steve, for what its worth, I think you're a great guy.”

 

The dry chuckle that fell from Steve's mouth was nothing like him. “But not great enough to date, right?”

 

Danya shook her head softly and flopped back onto the couch, Darcy's words bouncing around in her head. “No Steve, I think you're great enough to date. Possibly the best guy I've ever met.” Steve raised his head some to look at her. “The thing is, Darcy has issues. And I don't mean minor ones. She doesn't trust people as far as she can throw them most of the time, and had her trust broken by the two people who _never_ should have lied to her way too young.” Pausing, Danya considered her words carefully before continuing. “You would have gotten hurt with her, Steve. And she never would have forgiven herself.”

 

Steve sighed and nodded sadly. “You're probably right, it just would have been nice to have a chance.”

 

“I know,” offered Danya with a sad smile.

 

“So,” continued Steve, switching tracks quickly. “Do you have anywhere to go tonight?”

 

Danya's eyebrow went up as she lifted her head off the back of the couch. “I figured I'd hang around here until you wanted to pass out or until a time when 'Tasha and Clint should have finished having wild monkey sex then head over there.”

 

Steve turned bright red. “Y-you'll just intrude on them like that?”

 

“Sure,” shrugged Danya. “'Tasha walked in on me having sex once so I figure I owe her.”

 

The red tint of Steve's cheeks darkened until he looked like an over-ripe tomato. “Um, uh, alright then. That, uh, sounds swell?”  
  


Danya cracked up at that point, falling over backward against the arm of the couch one hand covering her face. “Wow, Steve, I don't think I've ever seen you turn that red before.”

 

“W-well you usually abstain from sharing details like that,” muttered Steve, eyes averting towards the window. Danya sprawled out like that in his clothing was uncomfortably appealing. He felt like a dirty old man. Even Darcy hadn't invoked reactions like these.

 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as Danya worked to get her laughter under control and Steve fought to calm his blush. When his face no longer felt like it was the color of a fire engine and Danya's laughter was mostly contained, Steve braved speaking again. “You can stay here you know. There's the couch for me and you're more than welcome to the bed if you'd like...”

 

Smiling, and managing to contain another bout of giggling, Danya nodded and rose. “I think that might be the safest bet. Clint might be hot, but I really don't relish the idea of seeing my cousin naked.”

 

This time, Steve's face only went half as red as it did before. “I can make up the bed with fresh sheets if you'd like.”

 

“Nah,” dismissed Danya. “I'll take the couch. There's no way I'm kicking you out of your own bed, not after the night you've had.”

 

Steve snorted slightly. “Yours was worse.”

 

“Maybe,” agreed Danya. “But it's your apartment and I'm the one crashing here. I'll take the couch unless you can handle sharing the bed, which I doubt.”

 

“S-sharing the bed?” studded Steve, eyes going wide.

 

Danya rolled hers. “Fully clothed, of course. It's just like sleeping in a bed with a guy, except you don't run the risk of waking up with morning wood against your-”

 

“I don't need to hear any more,” cut in Steve, face returning to the previous bright-red color. “A-are you sure you won't take the bed alone?”

 

“Positive,” insisted Danya. “Either give me the couch to myself or I'll share the bed with you.”

 

Steve sighed and stood walking into his bedroom for a moment, staring at the good-sized bed that came with his room in the mansion. Really, there were bound to be guest rooms somewhere that JARVIS could identify, but he didn't like the idea of Danya sleeping in a random room in the mansion. For one thing, anyone could walk in on her in this place and for another, it felt like being a bad friend. Most of the time, she'd fallen asleep from exhaustion on his couch with him while they were watching a movie and he'd moved her to the bed without argument. Yeah, they'd fallen asleep together before on the couch, but that hadn't been intentional. This would be intentional. Or, he could be a crappy guy and let her have the couch. Was it being a crappy guy if she insisted? Technically yes, he could move her later. But then she'd kick his ass. Or make him feel guilty. Okay, yes, he was a super-soldier and she probably couldn't actually hurt him without the help of a weapon but this was _Danya,_ cousin to Natasha _Romanov_ , who was easily one of the scariest women Steve had ever met. Yeah, no ticking off Danya.

 

With another resolute sigh, Steve turned back into the living room and motioned to the bedroom. He could sneak out later if he was desperate so long as he was up before Danya. “After you, I guess.”

 

Danya gave him a disbelieving look. “You're actually going to _share a bed_ with a woman you are neither fucking nor married to?”

 

Steve couldn't help his blush. “I-is there really a difference?”

 

“Believe it or not, one does not necessarily specify the other,” confirmed Danya. “Where do you think the phrase 'sexless marriage' comes from?”

 

“Uh, I h-hadn't heard that one before,” admitted Steve bashfully.

 

Sighing, Danya went into the bedroom and started pulling spare blankets from the closet. Steve stared at her, open mouthed and gaping. “Danya, I said we could share the bed...”

 

“And we are going to,” confirmed Danya calmly. “But you aren't comfortable with skin contact with anyone else and I know if I go to sleep on the couch, you'll just move me once I'm asleep so I won't bother with that. And you won't fall asleep before me, that's for damn sure. I'm already four vodka shots into the night and will probably pass out as soon as I lay down. Thus, two sets of blankets.”

 

“Huh?” Steve was wondering if the vodka was messing with Danya's head. Though, he'd seen her do four shots of vodka and then concoct a new solution that would allow for the repair of skin wounds by the body at twice the normal rate. From scratch. “Why two sets of blankets?”  
  


Danya rolled her eyes as she lay one set on top of the other, then folded it in half. “This way there's no skin contact. More barriers means less discomfort for you. Think of me as a really big pillow.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and collected the blankets from the bed, returning them to the closet. “I think I can handle this without pretending you're a giant pillow, Danya. Really. I promise.”

 

Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment, but she nodded none the less. “Alright, but if I catch you on the couch tomorrow morning I'm never sleeping over here again unless absolutely necessary. Then I will pass out on the couch after securing myself there with Velcro straps if necessary.”

 

“Deal,” agreed Steve with a sigh, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Really though, that was okay. Danya would get sleep, she'd be someplace safe, and Natasha wouldn't castrate him the next day for allowing Danya to interrupt her and Clint. Really, besides the Darcy/Loki thing which Steve, if he was honest with himself, had seen coming, tonight wasn't that bad. Tomorrow, things would probably explode. But tonight was calm, and Steve really couldn't ask for much more.

 

* * *

 

Loki had to refrain from jumping up as he heard a key in the lock. Instead, he muted the TV that he had been watching, for lack of better things to do, and turned his head to watch Darcy walk into the apartment. Her skin was smudged with oil and grease, with the same substances staining her dress. Small tears were located in various places on the material and one of the sleeves appeared slightly singed. “You appear to have had some fun. Care to fill me in?”

 

Darcy grinned as she set down her purse and wrap. “You'll see tomorrow. I want it to be as much of a surprise for you as it will be for everyone else.”

 

Both of Loki's eyebrows rose as he tracked his friend to the kitchen. “Should I be concerned?”

 

“Nah,” dismissed Darcy as she came back in with a glass of water, which she proceeded to gulp down. “Though Fury might not appreciate it.”

 

Loki snorted. “As if that man appreciates anything that isn't military.”

 

“True,” agreed Darcy. Setting the glass on the counter, she made her way over to where Loki was sitting. There was a sight sway to her hips as she moved. “So, Danya told me something interesting tonight. She said you and Steve have been in a bit of a competition recently.”

 

For his part, Loki thought he did an amazing job of not looking panicked. “Perhaps. Why?”  
  


All Darcy did was give him a dirty smirk before she suddenly jumped on Loki, pushing him into the back couch cushions. “You're a dumb-ass, just for the record.” Then, she was kissing him and Loki promptly forgot anything else that he was going to say.

 

Never had Loki actually thought that doing something as simple as _kissing_ Darcy could leave him feeling shocked and winded. Or desperate for more. It was as if electricity was running through his veins. Her fingers wrapped themselves in his hair, scrapping along his scalp and tugging slightly.

 

For a second, Darcy drew back, her lips moving to his neck. “There is no competition in my mind about who I want between you and Steve. You're always my number one choice. Now, you have ten seconds to get us to the bedroom, otherwise I'm jumping your dumb ass right here.”

 

Loki sucked in a tight breath as she bit softly near his jugular. “Darcy, are you sure? Do you understand what-”

 

Her lips silenced him again for a few seconds before she drew back. “5 seconds Loki. I know what I'm doing.”

 

Grinning, his arms slid around her waist as he teleported them both onto the bed. “Better?”

 

“Much,” growled Darcy as she tackled him to the bed. As she had promised Danya, Loki's eyes were definitely crossed by the end of the night. And both of them were much happier.

 

* * *

 

Fury stood just inside the lobby of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s building, staring at the monstrosity sitting in the middle of his lobby. “Agent Coulson, what is that?”

 

Beside him, Coulson cleared his throat uneasily, eying the monstrosity currently featured over the center of the impressed S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. “It appears to be a Furby, sir. A giant, yellow Furby.”

 

Indeed, the thing which currently occupied the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D HQ's lobby was a yellow Furby four times the size of a normal one. It's giant eyes blinked at them in the creepiest fashion imaginable, following their every move. Sounds made its ears twitch.

 

“Well, whatever it is, I want it out of my lobby immediately,” growled Fury as he started towards the creature with Coulson directly behind him.

 

However, as they approached, the creature blinked its big eyes at them and opened its mouth, speaking in the creepiest synthesized voice imaginable. “Good Morning and welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, home of the entrance to Hell.” Then, the Furby-from-hell tilted back its head and opened its mouth, spitting a fifteen foot column of flame into the air above it's head along with an eery, evil laugh. It's hands rose as well, shooting bolts of electricity from it's finger tips to strike at the sides of the wall. The head began to rotate as well, intensifying the overall effect.

 

Both Fury and Coulson jumped back like they had been burned, even though the fire came no where near them and the electricity arched far over heads. The column lasted all of three seconds before the creature returned its head to the normal position and closed its eyes with a, “Have a Good Day.”

 

“What the fuck...” started Fury, voice trailing off in disbelief. He'd seen a lot of very, very creepy and wrong things in his life, but this was definitely up there on the list. Seriously, what kind of crazy person _built_ something like that? It would be giving his staff nightmares for weeks.

 

Beside him, Coulson twitched a little. “I believe it's safe to say that both Miss Lewis and Miss Lyon are irritated with us.”

 

“Clearly,” sighed Fury as he scurried around the creature. “Put up a perimeter around that thing. I'd tell you to remove it but I don't want to run the risk that it'll explode. Knowing those two, it's possible there's some kind of defense mechanism built in.”

 

“Yes sir,” agreed Coulson as he pulled out his cellphone and began talking to someone.

  
Fury just shook his head as he boarded the elevators near the back. Never again. He was never going to break a promise to a genius again. Especially, not anyone who claimed a Norse God as a friend. Or had a Russian ex-assassin for a cousin. Really, he wouldn't break a promise to anyone with a heritage even remotely resembling either girl's ever again. It just wasn't worth it.

 

* * *

 

Darcy wasn't surprised when she showed up at S.H.I.E.L.D the next day to find her and Danya's little _present_ to Fury and Coulson partitioned off like it was radio active. Loki, who was behind her, shivered when he saw the thing. “Did you really have to use one of those... _toys_ as a model for your revenge?”

 

Darcy shrugged. “It was that or a cabbage patch doll and we didn't feel those carried enough menace. Besides, Tony didn't have the right material to make non-flammable hair.”

 

Loki shook his head but followed the insane genius who he could now call his lover up to the elevators. Lover. That was a novel idea. Darcy was his lover. The thought made him grin and he knew it made him look like a loon.

 

As they hit the elevator button, a voice called out to them from behind. Turning, Darcy grinned as she saw Danya heading towards them with Steve, Pepper, and Tony in tow. All three of the others stopped to stare at the yellow creature for a moment before shuttering and hurrying past. The creature just spoke it's phrase before tilting its head back and belching a 7 foot column of fire into the air.

 

“A lot of people must have been triggering our surprise, the column isn't as big as last night,” commented Danya idly as she reached Darcy and Loki.

  
Tony's head turned swiftly to look at both girl's wearily. “How big was it last night?”

 

“Fifteen feet,” chorused the girls in return.

 

“That's...frightening,” muttered Steve as he glanced back at the creature. “How long did it take you two to make?”

 

Darcy shrugged. “I don't remember, two hours maybe?”

 

Danya shrugged. “I didn't check the clock to see when we finished. I know it was only 10:30 when we reached the bar though.”

 

“So, probably about two hours,” concluded Darcy with a nod. “It's not that complex though. A simple sensor to detect when movement occurs within a distance of x and then its just a looping program to send it through a set of actions.”

 

"What about the electricity?" proded Tony curiously, shock replaced with interest.

 

Danya looked to Darcy for an explanation. The former-engineering student shrugged a little. "Tesla coil and lighting rods. Not hard to figure out how do to. The tricky part was creating a flamable fuel that would burn long enough but sparingly enough to last.”

 

“That took almost an hour,” confirmed Danya with a nod. 

 

Steve's eyes nearly bugged out. “It took an hour to _find_ a fuel source?”

 

“No,” corrected Danya with a furrowed brow. “We had to invent a new one. That took a hour. If it was one we already knew about, we would have been done sooner.”

 

Tony was slightly slack-jawed at their news. “In an hour, the two of you invented a new fuel source?”

 

"Danya invented a new fuel source," corrected Darcy. "I spent that hour designing the space for the holding tank, calculating the strength of the electrical currents, and building the generators and programming."

 

"Along with everything else remotely mechanical, including the trigger system, pilot light, and pump system," added Danya. "Really, she did the hard part."

 

"According to you," argued Darcy.

 

“Yep,” confirmed Danya. “I consider that the hard part by a long shot. I just had to work out a new chemical formula. You had to design and assemble a system which would utilized an unknown fuel source and build in the safetys that would ensure no one was hurt. I'm pretty sure you did the majority of the work. By the way, Tony, we used your workshop. Darcy said she didn't think it would be a problem.”

 

Everyone turned to face Darcy, who shrugged. “I figured 'pranking Fury for being a dumb-ass' qualified as a emergency. Or at least a project you could get behind. I'll reimburse you for the materials we used.”

 

“No, it's alright,” muttered Tony as he looked back at the creature they had built. “I can handle that. Jesus, you two must be genius'.”

 

“IQ of 175,” reminded Darcy.

 

“184,” remarked Danya mildly.

 

Pepper shook her head. “I'm amazed that Director Fury would do anything that could risk you leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

Danya shrugged, eyes darkening a little. “It's his loss.”

 

The remainder of the elevator ride was silent with Darcy exiting at the labs with Loki and reminding Danya to come by her office when she was done with Fury. Danya nodded, serious expression still plastered to her face as the elevator doors shut.

 

When they were in Darcy's office, Loki let out a sigh and shook his head. “Fury will not survive this encounter unscathed.”

 

“Nope,” agreed Darcy. “We'll have to wait until Danya comes by to know what happened for sure though. Jane's confirmed that I still work here and haven't been fired, so I have stuff to do. Are you gonna go find Thor or just hang around here today?”

 

Loki shrugged. “I believe I will seek out Tony. The man amuses me when he is not armed with rubber bands and drinks of the alcoholic variety.”

 

Darcy chuckled. “That sounds like a story.”

 

“For another time,” confirmed Loki. “I will return later to gather you for lunch.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” confirmed Darcy with a grin. “Later Loki.”

 

With that, the God of Mischief vanished, leaving her alone in her office and the stacks of data Jane needed summarized. Sighing, Darcy started into the first pile and was half-way done when Steve popped up thirty minutes later. His knock was surprisingly soft for such a strong man.

 

Darcy turned and shot him a grin while motioning for him to enter. “Hey Steve, what's up?”  
  


“Nothing,” replied Steve with his own smile. “I'm just waiting for Danya to finish her meeting with Director Fury.”

 

“When did it start?” asked Darcy as she shifted some papers out of a chair so Steve could sit down.

 

“About half an hour ago.” For a moment, he just stared at the chair before carefully taking a seat. “Darcy, can we talk?”

 

“Depends,” replied Darcy, spinning her chair to face him. “Is this about you and Loki's little competition?”

 

Steve winced. “You know about that then.”

 

She nodded. “Danya told me.”

 

“So, you and Loki are dating then?” confirmed Steve, an unreadable expression pasted on his face.

 

“Yeah,” sighed Darcy as she leaned back. “Look, Steve, I'm sorry if I led you on or anything. I really didn't get what was going on. Loki's behavior didn't seem that out of the ordinary and I thought you just wanted a friend-”

 

Steve cut her off with a grin and shake of his head. “Don't worry about it, Darcy. As long as you're happy and Loki doesn't hurt you, everything will be fine.”

 

“He won't,” assured Darcy. “He's always been protective, I doubt that will change now.”

 

“Probably not,” confirmed Steve sadly. “I feel bad now, about being so hard on him. Danya told me a lot about you two last night.”

 

Darcy laughed softly. “She does that. So...,” for a moment, she paused, considering her next words, “I know you just got turned down, but are you and Dani dating or even thinking about it?”  
  


“Huh?” asked Steve, clearly confused. “Why would we be considering something like that?”

 

“Because she likes you?” suggested Darcy with a roll of her eyes. “You can't be that dense Cap. Danya has a crush on you that _I_ picked up on within the first two minutes of talking with her after five years. Don't tell her I told you that, by the way.”

 

Steve nodded, stunned. “Noted....does Danya really have a crush on me?”

 

“Yeah,” replied Darcy with a smile. “You really didn't know?”

 

“No...,” muttered Steve, shock passing across his features. “I had no clue. She...she never said anything.”

 

Darcy nodded, offering him a reassuring smile. “Which is why I told you, because she never will. When Danya wants to be secretive, she can be. Hell, she's better at it than most people I know, Loki included. And this is one of those times she'll never say a word. Now, I'm not suggesting you use her as a rebound-”

 

“Never,” cut in Steve suddenly. “Danya is one of the few people I can call a friend here. She's special to me and I would never dream of doing anything to hurt her. I wouldn't want to loose her as a friend.”

 

“Good,” stated Darcy, leaning back against her chair. “Look, when you feel ready, maybe consider asking her out if you feel that way about her. I don't know if you do or not, but if you were attracted to me, well, it's a safe bet she's your type too. Her and I aren't that different except she's nicer when her angry Russian side isn't showing. Or her angry Scottish side. Really, when her temper is down she's very nice.”

 

Steve chuckled softly and nodded. “I know Darcy. I've spent a lot of time listening to Danya cuss Coulson out for something, then smile at me like nothing happened.”

 

“That's Danya,” confirmed Darcy with a grin. “She's a force to be feared when angry. Have you ever heard her curse in Russian? The first time Loki heard her do that, I thought his jaw was never going to make it off the ground. Don't remember what she called the guy she was cursing at, but it was _something_ insanely lewd about his mother, a horse, and a prostitute. Or was it an elephant? I can't remember now.”

 

Steve shook his head. “The elephant sounds more like her based on what she's said to get Coulson off the phone. Did Natasha teach her to speak Russian?”

 

Darcy shrugged. “No clue but I'd bet money she was the one to teach Danya to curse in Russian. Poor Barton, he's a dead man.”

 

“Then he's a happy dead man,” commented Steve with a smile. “I saw him on the way over and, well, I saw some fellas back in the war look like that after a night with their girl.”

 

“Yeah, getting laid will do that to a guy,” confirmed Darcy with a sigh and shake of her head. “He's going to be impossible for a few days.”

 

Steve managed not to blush too badly at what Darcy said. After dealing with Danya last night (and having dealt with her for almost a year), embarrassment over blatant sexual talk was minimal so long as details were not involved. Then, he would turn the color of a apple. “I'm sure. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work Darcy. I just...wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

 

“We're good Steve, don't worry about it,” assured Darcy as she stretched in her chair. “If you want, you can hang around here until Danya shows. She said she'd be by after the meeting.”

 

“That's alright, I'd rather wait for her there.” A faint smile broke across Steve's face that wasn't just friendly. “Someone needs to make sure Director Fury is still alive after this.”

 

Darcy nodded with a snicker. “Yeah. I can't wait to hear what he offers Danya. You know it's going to be good.”

 

“Probably,” agreed Steve as he stood and headed for the door. “Have a good day, Darcy.”

 

“See ya Steve.”

 

When Steve had left, Darcy stood with her coffee cup and headed for the break room. Coffee and sugar were necessities after all. Especially if Tony was in the building. That would probably mean she was going to get kidnapped at some point in time today.

 

Entering the break room on her floor, the scent of coffee greeted her, along with the sight of doughnuts. The good kind with heavy glaze. Grinning, she filled her cup and snagged a sugary treat just as Danya walked into the room with a faint scowl still plastered to her face. She grabbed a foam cup, filling it with coffee and downing half of it before she spoke.

 

“I'm not leaving S.H.I.E.L.D,” admitted Danya as soon as she lifted the cup away from her lips.

 

Darcy nodded. “I didn't think you would be. Good deal?”

 

“Reasonable,” replied Danya. “It's better than I'd get a lot of other places, though I still have to deal with Coulson.”

 

“He's not that bad,” pointed out Darcy. “I mean, yeah, he's an ass, but he usually tries to do things with some consideration for the other individuals involved. Well, except when he took Jane's research. There was no consideration involved in that.”

 

Danya nodded and took another sip of her coffee. “Fury offered me publication rights, additional resources for my experiments, and he's splitting some of my workload up among the other scientists so I don't have as much to do. Plus, I don't have to live in the labs anymore if I don't want to. Apparently Tony offered me housing at the mansion. He'll probably do the same for you, Loki, and Jane too, just an FYI. Oh, and Fury cleared me to do research with some of the engineering and mechanical teams here in S.H.I.E.L.D, including Tony.”

 

“So it'll be more like when we were younger and working together,” summed up Darcy with a smile.

 

“It'll be exactly like that,” grinned Danya. “Fury say's you'll be on at least one of the development teams with me.”

 

Darcy blinked at her with wide eyes. “What? Since when?”

 

Danya shrugged. “Apparently since the team roster was established this morning. After seeing your little Furby downstairs, they decided to offer you a position on a few different development teams if you wanted it. Probably with Tony, but still...”

 

A smirk rose to Darcy's lips. “Do you think Fury realizes that he just single-handedly destroyed the world by putting us on the same development team as Tony Stark?”

 

The same smirk was mirrored on Danya's face. “Who knows? Better yet, who cares? We get to blow shit up together, again. This time legitimately.”

 

“And get another genius to help us blow shit up,” added Darcy. “A genius who blows shit up half the time for the fun of it.”

 

Both girls grinned manically at each other, speaking in unison. “Let Mischief and Mayhem join forces once again to bring the world to its knees.”


End file.
